


Civil Twilight

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Uchiha Madara Wins, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Burns, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Child Loss, Child Murder, Child Soldiers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Escaping an Arranged Marriage, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee Friendship, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Minor Character Death, Monarchy Konoha, Multi, Muteness, No Uchiha Massacre, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Original Non-Binary Character(s) - Freeform, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Permanent Injury, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pregnancy, Protective Uchiha Fugaku, Protective Uchiha Mikoto, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Rating May Change, Rebels as Found Family, Sleeping Elixir, Tags Contain Spoilers, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 71,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: AU. When Prince Sasuke’s bride, Hinata, is taken by a rebel group, Mimei, it sets in motion events that lead to an old clan enemy’s return, an unexpected puppetmaster, reuniting a pair of old friends, and meeting a mysterious, painfully-familiar young woman in the wake of a total revolution of the capital. All may be fair in love and war, but one group of teenagers find it also applies to matters of the heart. Will the royal family fall? Or will time simply not be enough to stop the inevitable?(Tags will be updated along with the story to avoid major spoilers. UPDATED 3 TIMES PER WEEK AS OF 01/02/21.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Karin, Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Karin & Uchiha Sasuke, Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. PROLOGUE: Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to the rewrite of Riot Act (now renamed to Civil Twilight)! This is a more cleaned-up version than the one I just finished in September; I’ve been working on this for almost two years now, and I’m very excited to show you what I’ve done with it. I did a lot of research (Why, Kishimoto, why?) to change the timeline and events so that things make more sense. Even then, I’m not perfect! Please let me know if something doesn’t make sense, and hopefully without spoiling much, I’ll be happy to explain!
> 
> This will have some political commentary in it, especially spurred on by the BLM protests in response to the death of George Floyd. THIS WAS ALWAYS PLANNED, but in the wake of the protests, I’ve decided to keep them in. Topics such as police brutality, discrimination (based on social class and/or nature release instead of race), and overthrowing a corrupt system of government will be included, as I always intended for this fic.
> 
> Unlike last time, I WILL NOT BE ANNOUNCING PAIRINGS RIGHT AWAY. Just to keep you more in suspense, you’ll have to watch them develop as you read.
> 
> Don’t worry, it won’t take me more than a year to post this time! You’ll get updates every Sunday, Wednesday, and Saturday. This book has a whopping 102 chapters planned thus far, but due to the sheer amount of stuff I want to keep in, it’ll have many more (probably around 110-200 chapters total?), making it my longest book to date. To do once-a-weekly uploads would take far too much time, and it’s time I don’t have. Since I’ve been working on this for so long, I’m confident that I won’t get burnout like last time (there’s a reason I only updated once a week before).
> 
> Some of the new things added are new perspectives from different characters, and I’m wanting to take it a little slower than I did last time. The ending is also slightly different… no spoilers, but I really hope you enjoy it. Unlike the original, this will not have a sequel planned. Please understand that it will take me a lot of time to write compared to the original; this one has already been planned fully for a year now, and I’ve only recently (as in, as of December/January 2019) started trying to write this behemoth. Due to the virus spoiling many of my plans, I've had a lot of stress and have had to stop writing it altogether for a while, but hopefully everything goes according to schedule. Again, I'm not perfect, and I may have to go on hiatus (heaven forbid). I urge you to please be patient if my schedule has to lapse.
> 
> Just to warn you before I get people asking, the tags will be updated as I go. To avoid major spoilers before they’re due, I’ll be adding tags every week as the events unfold. This includes pairings when they start to happen.
> 
> Just a general warning, PLEASE DO NOT BASH CHARACTERS/SHIPS. I know we all have our OTPs, but please respect the pairings that are in this book. Frankly, I don’t care if you’re still salty that so-and-so ship isn’t canon, or that so-and-so ship is -- if you want to read a book about pairings you like, please understand that this may not be one of them. If it’s only one or two pairings that you have a problem with, I understand that some of the story may not be as enjoyable knowing they’re in it, but again, please understand that I can’t please everyone. (Although, when it comes to ships, I don’t care if I please everyone to be honest. You ship what you want, I’ll ship what I want, there’s no need to be rude about it to me, the author of the book you’ve invested time in reading. Due to this, all comments will be moderated to make sure that horrible amounts of negativity don’t find their way into the comments like last time. Sorry not sorry, but I want to make this book (and the comments) enjoyable for both my readers and myself.)
> 
> As always, I don’t own anything except for some OCs. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this book!

The wind was crisp in the cool autumn morning as she stood atop the mountain, staring blankly into the sunrise. The land of Fire looked just the same as it always did -- and yet, it was different. It was missing something.

The early-morning sky was painted with hues of rosy oranges and pale yellows, the stars fading from her eyes as the all-encompassing blackness of night was replaced with the omnivident dawn. The shadows thrown across the valley were shrinking away from the light, almost like they were demons shrinking away to hide from the presence of a god. The cheerful colors of summer were fading, as the leaves on the trees were being cast quieter, less vibrant oranges and reds. Some were beginning to fall already, a sign of the winter soon to come.

She let a sigh escape her lips. Had it really been only two months since he disappeared? It felt like it’d been years since she’d seen his face, even if they’d parted on less than amicable terms not so long before. She had her friends, true, she had her family, true, but the one she longed for was him.

It was rather funny. The first time hadn’t hurt nearly as much as this. She thought that she would be able to go about her days as if the battle hadn’t happened, as if life had always been this way, but the more she thought of it, the more her heart sank. The more she felt the pit in its depths widening. She never thought it would hurt so badly to be separated a second time, and yet here she stood, alone.

A pair of feet touched down on the rock behind her, but she didn’t bother to turn around. She knew who it was. Only two people would know where she was at this time, and only he would be the one to come all the way up here just to check on her. A wry smile curled her lips as he walked closer, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t beat yourself up so hard about it,” he spoke first, voice low. It almost seemed like he wasn’t being himself. The Naruto she knew was always so energetic. The Naruto now sounded exhausted, chasing after demons only they could see. “He would’ve left regardless… I know it’s what he wanted.”

She didn’t answer right away, the warmth from his hand seeping into her shoulder. He was such a warm person, practically the sun personified. He’d felt the loss just as hard as she did, if not a little harder. But she knew who to blame for it, and he wasn’t the responsible party.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” she finally replied, her voice wavering the slightest bit at the beginning. She swallowed and continued, “It’s like he said. I’m just an offensive mockery of the one he wanted, right?”

The bitterness in her words was there, as she didn’t have the heart to disguise it. She’d truly thought she had some kind of chance before, but there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he really hated her now. And all because she had to blow it like she had. Why couldn’t she do anything right?

“Don’t say that,” Naruto snapped, his cerulean eyes glaring into hers for a moment before his face softened in, dare she say it, pity. “He was just shocked to see you. Given the circumstances, I’m surprised he didn’t do worse.”

Her hand ghosted to her stomach, the healing scar throbbing as she remembered that day.

“He was really trying to kill me then,” she mumbled, her voice choked and flat.

The blond man sighed heavily, his grip on her shoulder tightening a fraction. Not enough to hurt, but enough for her to notice. His feelings were ill-hidden, even if he was trying. Somehow, she figured that he wasn’t trying to hide them at all. She soaked in his frustrated aura as easily as the warm rays of the morning sun on her face.

“I know it hurts, but you’ve gotta believe me when I say we’re trying, y’know,” he consoled her as she turned her head to look into his face. He’d been growing out his bangs since the battle, and now he was beginning to resemble his late father. If it hadn’t been for the eyes that had belonged to his mother, he would have been a dead ringer for Namikaze Minato.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded her head. “I know.”

Then Naruto smiled, warm and endearing, and she was painfully reminded of just how much they’d gained -- and lost. He squeezed her shoulder for a moment more before he let go, and she noted the immediate loss of warmth.

“We’ll find him,” he promised, his eyes shimmering with determination. “I promise.”

* * *

_MAY 31, 84 AEC_

_KONOHAGAKURE_

* * *

The capital city of the country of Fire was alight in celebration.

An energetic aura sent the citizens abuzz, all preparing for a special occasion. There were decorations, flower garlands and ribbons of every color save for black, banners and wreaths and the enticing perfume of the very finest bouquets that summer had to offer. The citizens walked and talked amicably, children ran up and down the streets with laughter following them, and the elders sat together and spoke of how wonderful the season was.

There was one person who wasn’t happy, however. High above the houses in the castle in the very center of town, gazing solemnly through the windows of her bedchamber, Hyuuga Hinata sat brushing out her hair, her countenance twisted in worry.

She gazed across the room at the spotless, crisp white gown that stood on a mannequin beside her vanity, and her disquieted expression momentarily deepened. As nervous as one may be the evening before their wedding, she wasn’t exactly as nervous as she was scared.

When the king had asked her father three years ago for a merging of their clans together in marriage, she had been fifteen and struggling to prove herself as a worthy heiress to her father. In exchange for her hand and their young men and women as soldiers, the king had said, the Hyuuga clan would gain more land and a higher rank in the kingdom (as if they already weren’t second in importance to the Uchiha clan in the first place). Her father had been skeptical at first, but when the king promised a dowry of a large plot of choice land as well as a hefty sum of money (which was never disclosed outside of the two patriarchs), he was, to put it lightly, enthusiastic about the match and agreed immediately.

Hinata had been fifteen, not a girl, not yet a woman in the eyes of the kingdom, unknowing of what was to come for her, afraid of bringing dishonor to her father.

Now she was eighteen, a beautiful young woman with long midnight tresses and pearl eyes like those of her late mother’s, wizened and yet still unsure of the future before her. Her husband-to-be hadn’t been any more excited than she’d been at the betrothal, a fact that she wasn’t sure she should be offended or relieved by. At least Sasuke was as kind as he could be to her, considering the circumstances. He never rose his voice or hit her, not that Naruto would have let him, anyway.

Ah, and Naruto. The boy with hair like sunshine and a soul to match. The boy -- now man -- whose cerulean eyes matching that of the ocean depths caused her no end of swooning. The one man she could not have. She had loved him ever since they were children, when his exuberant, kind personality attracted people, old and young alike, to him like magnets. He was the best of both worlds from his parents, having inherited Minato’s handsome looks and Kushina’s omnipresent fire and passion for life.

But to have him meant double-crossing the prince, and on a higher level, the king. To have him meant certain death, if not things worse than death. She would be ostracized by her family, She would live her days as a pariah, the dishonored daughter of one of the most influential families this side of Wind. No one would want her as a bride, and no one would want her near Naruto then.

To his credit, Sasuke had been aware of her feelings towards his best friend-slash-brother for years now. Ever since Sakura -- their childhood friend -- had died and she had been there to comfort both of them, he had privately told her that he knew of her love for Naruto, even though the boy himself had been -- and probably still was -- perfectly oblivious. It was a comfort, even though a small one, that Sasuke knew and approved of them both. It was just a shame that destiny commanded she marry the prince instead.

She let a delicate sigh escape her lips as she sat her brush down on the windowsill, standing from her chair. Her back was aching from her poor posture, and as she was stretching, a woman with long, tousled red hair peeked into her chambers.

“Milady, I’m here to give you assistance,” she greeted with a reserved smile.

The light from the room reflected from her glasses as she stepped in, her own posture relaxed, as if talking to a good friend. As far as Hinata was concerned, the redhead was indeed a good friend.

Karin Uzumaki had been in the palace for a good number of years now. Having arrived on her 17th birthday to assist the queen, she had seen all sorts of potential marriage candidates arrive and depart, from preteens to women in their twenties. None of them had been right, or so she had claimed. None of them were good enough for Sasuke’s incredible standards, as she’d privately told her later. They were all either too loud or too quiet, sang too much, were too dull or too vibrant (the exact wording he’d used was ‘too Naruto’), too short or too tall, too affectionate or too distant. There was never a connection with any of them. Thankfully for his sake, the king and queen had stopped on his sixteenth birthday when Hinata had been decided upon, but he never seemed happy about it. Karin had a way of ‘reading’ people’s chakra signatures, and Sasuke’s was like a frigid winter breeze, oftentimes growing to a harsh wind due to his sullen mood. When he got angry, it roared like a blizzard, stinging and destructive, and Karin had once admitted that it scared her.

It didn’t stop the woman from being in love with the young prince, though. She had been ever since he saved her from a bear during one of the royal family’s trips out of the city, and it had intensified when she’d come to serve the queen. It had seemingly died out in recent years, however. Due to reasons she didn’t want to disclose to Hinata, the flame she carried for him had been slowly dying, replaced with an almost sister-like love for him and Naruto.

Now she admired the older woman. For all of the hotheadedness that came with Karin, it was accompanied with a loyalty stronger than anything Hinata had ever known, save for her recent closeness with her sister and her rekindling friendship with her cousin.

Karin walked through the room, admiring the stark-white wedding gown for a moment before turning to Hinata, a sense of longing in her eyes that was crushed as soon as they made eye-contact. She could sense that something was bothering the redhead, but she didn’t want to demand answers.

Hinata smiled politely back and turned her head to gaze out of the window again. The day was fading, as the sun had already hidden itself behind the mountains. The skies were painted in gold and pale yellow, lovely as the fresh daffodils that decorated her balcony.

She felt Karin’s presence behind her and the woman’s nimble fingers glided through her hair, smoothly running through the midnight strands. She’d been careful not to leave any snarls tonight.

“I’ve always been so envious of your hair, Princess,” Karin murmured, smiling despite herself. “I would give anything to have long, dark hair like yours.”

“Don’t say that, Karin,” Hinata gently admonished, casting her a displeased glance in the glass’ reflection. “Your hair is so lovely. The color reminds me of those red roses at Yamanaka-sama’s shop.”

A short chuckle, “You mean it sticks out like a sore thumb.”

Hinata didn’t say anything more, merely focusing on the view outside and the comforting pull of Karin’s fingers through her hair. Karin’s voice had sounded bitter, as it usually did when she was discussing something that affected her on a deep emotional level.

The silence between them bothered her. She was used to Karin sitting with her and talking about this, or that, what the queen wanted her to do that day or some new prank that Naruto had been a part of. Karin was never this sullen, unless it involved Sasuke.

Hinata swallowed quietly and dared to speak up, “What’s on your mind, Karin-san?”

Karin’s hand momentarily paused its motions. For three seconds they stood there, Hinata’s worries growing by the moment. She didn’t have the skill that Karin had in reading chakras, but she had grown up around enough councilmen and sycophants to know when someone was trying to keep a very important secret. As guarded as she often was, everyone had a tell, and Karin’s was her hands. She always stopped whatever it was she was doing with her hands when she was trying to lie.

“... it’s nothing to concern yourself with, milady,” she answered quietly.

Her hands still did not move.

Hinata’s lips stretched into a thin line, and she caught Karin’s face in the glass. Karin’s face was blank, unable to be read even when they momentarily locked eyes.

“Please, tell me,” she implored. “Whatever it is, I won’t be angry with you, I promise.”

Karin’s eyebrows drew together into a frown, and her lips parted, as if she was going to reply. Then she looked down and her mouth shut, in thought.

A heavy silence reigned between them for a minute more. Hinata’s eyes never strayed from Karin, searching her in the reflection. Whatever mask she was trying to wear had fallen, and now she allowed herself to be read more easily. Her mouth curved in a frown, her eyes shadowed by the bangs that had fallen into her face. They darted back and forth across the tile floor, as if searching for something.

Then they slowly traveled up. When scarlet eyes met pearl, she almost seemed to grimace back before her chest heaved in a deep exhale.

“Before I tell you my predicament, I need you to answer me honestly,” she said in a serious voice. Her eyes scanned Hinata’s worried countenance for a few seconds before she continued, “Do you want to escape this wedding?”

The noirette’s eyes widened a fraction and she whirled around, her hair gently slapping her face with the movement as she flinched away in surprise. “Wh-- what?”

“You heard me,” Karin firmly replied, taking hold of her shoulders.

Immediately, her eyes looked down. Karin’s probing stare made her squirm where she stood.

Did she want this? The question seemed so easy to answer, _should_ be easy to answer, and yet she couldn’t immediately say.

All of her life, she wanted to please her father. He and Hanabi were the only links left to her mother, and she wanted to make them proud. By securing a match with Sasuke, his eyes had practically glowed with pride -- and she was content in his happiness.

But even though Naruto was the love of her life, and even though Sasuke was a good friend, and even though the king and queen were benevolent to her, she always felt like there was something missing. She’d never put her finger on it, but now, with that one question, she was beginning to remember. Hinata was lonely.

She wanted more. She craved _more_. More than Sasuke or even Naruto could give her. She needed to be free. She needed to see more than just the castle walls, or the bustling streets of downtown Konoha.

Her bottom lip trembled, and she looked back up.

Karin seemed to sense her conflicting emotions. She chortled, a subdued, breathy sound, and reached into the pocket of her robe.

“Believe me, I get it,” she drawled, pulling out a vial with a thin, pellucid blue liquid that sloshed around inside as she gave it a tilt. “I, too, have had a fate that I wanted to trespass. If you’ll allow me, I can help you get out of here -- get out of Konoha, even. All you have to do is say yes.”

“I’m actually a member of the band of rebels called Mimei,” she continued with a glint in her eye. “The very same that wish to stop the Uchihas’ careless rule and begin a new future, one of peace and prosperity.”

Hinata watched, stock-still in her shock, as Karin untied her robe and pulled it open just enough to show her a tattoo on her stomach: the uppercase last letter of the Latin alphabet, an Ω symbol in black, with a red circle inside. It didn’t look any larger than five-by-five centimeters.

As she retied the robe, she spoke again. “I know you’re not happy here. Come with us tonight, and we can set you free.”

Freedom. That’s what she wanted, wasn’t it? Not to have all of this suffocating responsibility, not to have to worry about being labeled a failure?

She licked her dry lips and whispered, “What’s… in the vial?”

Something in her eyes betrayed her interest, and Karin’s smile grew. “A sleeping elixir. Specially made from Ayame-sama and Sumire-san themselves. It’ll make you fall asleep until we make it to Ayame-sama.”

Her brow furrowed at this. “And… how long will that be?”

Karin shrugged her shoulders loosely, adjusting her glasses. “It could take up to twelve whole hours. Could take more, could take less. It all depends on if we have… _company_ along the way.”

Hinata’s eyes narrowed in contemplation, and she looked towards the vanity. Her own reflection stared back at her, and for the first time, she noticed just how exhausted she looked. Dark circles framed her doe eyes, accentuating the pearly-white color. Her skin was whiter than usual, and her lips were pale, colorless, as if she were slowly dying. She looked horrible compared to how she’d looked before, and she winced at the sight and turned away quickly.

 _Freedom_.

But what would it cost her…?

She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes tightly. “Karin-san, please give me a few minutes alone to ruminate on this.”

She heard Karin’s clothes rustle, presumably from a bow, and she heard her murmur, “Of course, Princess.”

Her jaw clenched at the title.

She heard the redheaded woman wordlessly leave the room, and when she heard the click of the door shutting, she fell to her bed, covering her head in her arms.

This shouldn’t be happening. None of this should be happening. But it was, and she could not stop it on her own merits.

She let out another shuddery sigh and shook her head.

The penalty. What was the penalty for betraying the king? Death. If they ever caught her, she would die by the sword, and it would not be a kind death. She had accidentally witnessed such a murder in the town square several years before, a young woman with lovely platinum-blonde hair and eyes like ice. She had died just because of her stance on the king’s policies of war, and the young girl with her, supposedly her family, was dragged away, so that she would avoid dying too.

Hinata remembered the grief she’d felt as her cousin ushered her away from the sight. She’d only been twelve and still innocent about the dirty politics at play. That day, what she saw had broken through the thin glass of her childhood innocence. Her naivete bled away, much like the life that slipped from the young woman’s fingers and painted the cobblestone for hours afterward. That day she understood her place. What she saw frightened her beyond anything her father could ever threaten of her.

She honestly should’ve counted herself lucky that she’d been able to shield Hanabi from the cruelty for this long. Her beloved baby sister wasn’t _quite_ a baby anymore, and even though she was being groomed for Hinata’s former place as clan heir, she still felt like she should keep her safe. Many times she’d considered taking her and running, but then the guilt about her mother’s death would flare up again, and she loathed taking away her father’s pride and joy. Hanabi was the only link left to their mother, as much as she took after their father in looks (and quite a bit in personality). The two were quite close, as Hanabi had proven herself to be better adept to become a clan head in Hinata’s stead -- a feat well-earned, if the ex-heiress said so herself. She loved her younger sister more than anything… and if it meant she could keep Hanabi safe, she would do whatever she needed to.

If it meant betraying her king to keep their family out of the bloodbath that was sure to come, then she would do anything, her own happiness be damned.

Her eyes darkened when she thought of the king. Kind as he and the queen were to her, kind as Sasuke was, as much as she loved Naruto… she couldn’t allow herself to become another pawn. Not again.

She was no fool. She knew the rumors circulating. For the first time in history, a full-blooded Uchiha and a full-blooded Hyuuga were to produce a child, in the hopes of ‘unity’ among the two rivals? Hardly an honest report. If they truly wanted unity, they would have promised Hanabi, the _actual_ Hyuuga heir, and Sasuke, the Uchiha heir, not her.

Sasuke’s eyes, clouded with hidden emotion, flickered into her mind’s eye, and her entire body sagged against the blankets. She’d never been able to accurately read him, as much as she desired to. He was a close friend, after all; and the only one whom she’d confided her deep longing for Naruto to. If there was anyone she wanted to hurt, he would be very low on the list. He knew the reason for their marriage just as well as she did, and she knew for a fact he didn’t believe it, let alone want it, either.

_But still…_

She looked up to the window again. The sunset had painted the sky in hues of purple and rose, the light cerulean giving way to a deeper oceanic shade of navy as the moon began to rise. It would be a new moon soon -- perhaps a sign of foreboding.

If she left, there would no doubt be an upset between the Uchiha and Hyuuga houses. She winced at the thought of her father’s bargaining with the king, of all of the time that would be lost. She still loved her father with all of her heart, even if he’d practically cast her aside. Her only purpose now was to be married into a wealthy family, to strengthen the Hyuugas’ influence. If they wanted, they could even send her to Wind -- not that he would, of course. The last she’d heard of the feared prince of the Sand, the alliance between the kingdoms was straining. No amount of goodwill, not even a political marriage, would save it, as many councilmen feared.

She clenched her eyes shut and a low moan escaped her. What could she do?

She heard a brisk knock, and she heard someone stepping in.

“I’m back, milady,” Karin announced, coming to her bedside and sitting. She felt the mattress dipping just as a gentle hand came to rest on her shoulders.

Graciously, Karin didn’t say a word. She let Hinata lay there, wallowing in her misery, wondering desperately.

_What can I do? What should I do?_

… What would Naruto do?

The blond’s exuberant voice came to her mind, clear as a June afternoon. _“No matter what, I won’t turn my back on my friends, y’know! It’s like Kakashi says: those who break the rules are scum, but those who turn their backs on their friends are even worse than scum!”_

_What should I do?_

“... have you decided, milady Hinata?” Karin’s voice was gentler now, quieter, and she gave Hinata’s shoulder a squeeze.

…

Slowly, Hinata looked up, her face set in grim determination.

“Forgive me,” she spoke as evenly as she could, wiping away the gathering moisture in her eyes as she stared past the redhead’s shoulder, looking at the wedding dress on the mannequin. “... but I know what I must do.”

* * *

_The room was cold. Too cold for the people huddled inside._

_The air was chilly with sorrow as a woman curled in the blankets, wailing in the arms of her young daughter._

_The daughter didn’t register her mother’s hiccupping sobs, staring brokenly at a metal pan on the bedside table, stained with blood. A sac, crimson and glistening in the light from the lamp, held an unmoving being inside. The windows were dark, save for the flickering orange glow of the lamp on the table._

_Thumping footsteps came up the stairs and the girl physically flinched when the door was thrown open, a panting man crumpling against the open doorway._

_“I-- I came as soon as I heard,” he gasped, eyes full of tears. “Is-- is she…?”_

_“Dead,” the daughter’s voice was hollow, distant, her eyes not moving from the pan. “It…_ _he _ _… didn’t make it.”_

_Her father let out a choked sob, his footsteps halting as he stumbled towards the bed._

_Her mother momentarily coughed weakly, moaning in pain as she looked up into her husband’s face. “My baby…”_

_“I’m so sorry, dear,” he blubbered, holding them both tight. His tears were hot against the girl’s skin as he leaned in to cradle his wife’s head. “If… if I’d been here…”_

_“There was nothing you could have done,” the daughter’s voice was quiet. “This was… this was inevitable.”_

_A louder wail, and her mother all but threw herself against her husband. She was chanting “My baby, my baby,” between shaky breaths._

_The daughter slipped out of her mother’s embrace to slink to the window, gazing out into the black._

_She briefly caught her own reflection, her red-rimmed eyes narrowing. If she was a mess, there was no doubt that her parents were worse._

_She glanced over at the sac again, her hands balling into tight fists. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t_ _fair._ _This shouldn’t be happening._

_… But it was. And she couldn’t stop it._

_She exhaled quietly, her body shuddering with the effort. It had been a while since she’d gotten a proper meal, but now… now she couldn’t stomach the thought of eating. Not when all of her efforts had gone to waste. Not when her reason for soldiering on was dead._

_The night was upon them, the black suffocating and scary._

_When would tomorrow come and banish the night?_

_She squeezed her eyes shut. The sound of her parents sobbing was becoming too much to bear. Her heart clenched in agony, and she raised a hand to grip at her ragged shirt._

**_“I can’t go on like this,”_ ** _she thought desperately, cracking open her lids to send her watery gaze to the window. In the night, the trees swayed with the early-spring breeze._

_When would tomorrow come and break the dawn?_

_Very faintly, she caught a glimpse of royal soldiers chasing someone with short, gray hair pulled back in a ponytail down the main road, and her eyes grew steely with determination._

_Tomorrow would come._

**_“... Forgive me.”_ **


	2. Chapter 1: Lightning in a Bottle

The calm night was sent alight as an explosion rocked the foundations of the castle, the entire western tower decimated in an instant. Shrapnel flew in all directions, narrowly missing a shadowy group of people rushing into the building from a back entrance.

“Alright, men!” The leader shouted, pointing ahead, “You know the drill! Grab the girls and go! Avoid all conflict if you can! Ayame-sama doesn’t want any casualties tonight!”

“Yes sir!” The soldiers chorused, and rushed off into the halls.

A group of five split off from them and ran up the grand staircase towards the royal chambers, throwing open the first door they came to.

Immediately they were greeted with a smoky, decimated room. The entire far corner was blown away, the only part still standing a four-poster bed with its silk curtains drawn to shield feebly against the licking flames. Their boots crackled as they broke fallen pieces of glass underfoot. The leader of the five threw open the curtains to find a redheaded young woman shielding an unconscious noirette with her body. The back of her shirt was burned away, leaving angry, raw red flesh and pale white burns all down her spine.

She grit her teeth in pain, looking up at them through her lenses. “Get us outta here! She took the drink.”

The leader saluted her. “You heard Himawari-sama! Kou, Toza, help her up. Boruda, Mataka, take the lady!”

“Ma’am!” The men exclaimed. Kou and Toza gingerly hooked their hands under Karin’s armpits, lifting her from the bed. Borusa and Mataka tucked their arms underneath Hinata’s legs and her back, lifting her until Boruta could hide her under his cloak.

Karin cried out when they wrapped a cloak around her body, her back going rigid from the pain.

“Sorry, sorry,” the leader shushed, helping her out the door. “Hinoki-sama will have to look over you when we get to the rendezvous point.”

The leader spared the room the quickest glance as they left.

* * *

The explosion startled the young prince awake with a sharp gasp.

He jumped out of bed just as his blond companion was waking from his own bed. The two nodded and raced out of the prince’s chambers to the hallway.

The hall was full of shouting and the sounds of weapons clanging together. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grabbed Naruto’s hand, practically dragging him to the end of the hall where his fiancee was supposed to be resting, only to find the royal soldiers rushing past, chasing someone in black robes.

“Halt!” Sasuke shouted above the noise.

The soldiers didn’t falter in their stride until they were out of sight. There was no doubt that they heard his voice, however, and this made the prince’s frown deepen in worry.

Naruto squeezed his hand and pointed to Hinata’s door, which was loosely ajar. The two boys opened it, only to stumble backwards in horror.

The room was utterly destroyed, glass and rubble littering the tiled floor. Charred ashes of what once was her personal belongings dusted the only furniture still standing: her bed, the silk curtains torn and burned with the rising flames.

“Sasuke, look!” Naruto exclaimed, pointing out the white mess on the ground.

Sasuke rushed to it and knelt beside it, his lips parting in shock when he beheld the clothing.

Nothing was amiss, save for the crest on the back. No trace of the uchiwa fan remained on the fabric surrounded by an angry brown singe that had ripped at it, a chilling sight for the two boys. The rest of the kimono was untouched by the flames, even more curious.

Naruto gave him a grim stare. “We’d better get to Aunt Mikoto about this,” he declared.

Sasuke could only nod, allowing his best friend to pull him to his feet and lead him out of the ruins, the kimono still clutched tightly in his fist.

Surely it was a message. It _had_ to be a message.

Sasuke’s teeth clenched together painfully.

* * *

A young woman with navy hair joined the bunch, waiting in the shadows. Her indigo eyes sharply glanced to and fro, trying to catch a glimpse of someone. Finally, they lightened when a man with deep pine hair in a black cloak arrived. He nodded to her and led the group out of the castle into the early night air.

Aika breathed heavily, a grin coming to her lips. The adrenaline of a successful rescue mission got her heart beating like nothing else did.

She huffed a silent laugh as the man in the black robe grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. She turned to grin at Shinji, and he returned her look. Curiously, his eye (not _eyes_ , as she recalled) seemed to glint green instead of their usual royal-blue in the dim light. The sight of a dark eyepatch over the right one made her stomach churn. _What had happened while we were separated?_

For a moment, she felt a twinge of regret as she spared a glance back at the smoking tower. From her time in service, she knew that the queen was a gentle soul. Determined, but kind beyond what one would expect. She knew that, of all people, the queen was on the list of people she wished to hurt the least.

 _I pray she isn’t hurt too badly from this,_ she thought to herself with a flicker of a frown. _Forgive me, Mikoto-sama. I did what I had to do._

Somewhere, she figured that the woman would understand wholeheartedly. One’s duty to their comrades was something that you shouldn’t betray. Mikoto had loved her as her own daughter; she did with all of her ladies-in-waiting. She of all people would sympathize, right?

She shook her head violently, mindful of the dull pain in her throat, to clear the thoughts away. She looked to her companion again, only to see his eye firmly on the road ahead.

She took his example and focused on the darkening path, ignoring the weight increasing in her heart with every stride.

* * *

“Mother! Father!” Sasuke exclaimed as he and Naruto entered his parents’ quarters.

Fugaku and Mikoto were already up and clothed, turning from the window to look at him with matching grim expressions.

“So you know,” Naruto added.

“Yes, it was brought to our attention not soon before the explosion.” Fugaku answered, turning his whole body to face his son as he stepped forward. “Don’t worry too much about the attack right now, Sasuke. We’ll receive word in the morning about whether or not the lady Hyuuga can be found.”

Sasuke nodded stiffly, showing his mother the kimono. “This was found in her room… I fear it’s an omen.”

Her face soured when she beheld the singed back. She clucked her tongue in distaste. “Dear, dear… and after the ladies spent so long tailoring it. No doubt this is a message from them.”

He watched as she shook her head, folding the kimono and placing it gently on one of the chairs in the room. Her frown softened when she turned to him again, bringing him in for a hug.

“It’ll be okay, Sasuke,” she murmured, running her hand gently across his back. “She’ll be okay.”

“She’s probably dead,” he retorted, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. Her comforting aura soothed his worries somewhat, but the fear of what had happened to Hinata couldn’t be soothed.

Naruto cracked a tense grin, coming in to join them. “I want in on the hug too, Aunt Mikoto!”

“Bring it in,” she implored, holding out her arm so that he could squeeze in.

She hugged them both tight, closing her eyes for a moment. When they pulled away, she looked up at them and chuckled, shaking her head.

“You two have gotten so big,” she chided, planting her hands on her hips. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You’re not gettin’ rid of us,” Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I would never.” She emphatically agreed, turning to her husband with a teasing grin. “Ne? Fugaku?”

His mouth twitched, as if he would smile. He didn’t, instead closing his eyes. “Of course not.”

“I know it’ll be difficult, but please try to get some rest tonight,” she continued, turning back to the teenagers. “We’ll call for you as soon as we receive word in the morning, okay?”

“You got it, Aunt Mikoto!” Naruto gave her a thumbs-up and nudged Sasuke. “C’mon, man.”

Sasuke remained in his spot, giving his mother a troubled look. “I… I don’t know if I can,” he admitted quietly after a moment's hesitation.

This was new. Both Naruto and Mikoto’s eyebrows rose at his confession, though they quickly sobered. If it was bad enough that Sasuke was admitting weakness...

Her countenance was twisted in concern for her youngest son, and she reached out to hold his face in her hands. He looked up, identical eyes meeting hers for a moment before he looked away.

“Sasuke,” she crooned. “Do you need anything? Tea? Hatake?”

“Talking to him won’t solve it,” he was quick to retort, turning away. “I… I suppose I’ll make some tea and try to rest.”

“Do whatever you need to,” she encouraged. “And Naruto?”

“Yeah?” The blond answered, turning his head expectantly.

Her lips quivered for a moment, but she managed a smile. “Please make sure my stubborn son gets some rest, won’t you?”

Naruto’s worried frown melted, and he gave a chortle. “Yeah, I can do that.”

He reached for Sasuke’s hand and gripped it tight. “C’mon, let’s go get that tea.”

As he pulled the teenager out of the king’s chambers, Sasuke shared one last look with his mother before the door closed gently behind them.

* * *

_Trembling knees fell to the rocky ground, though he ignored the sharp digging into his exposed flesh._

_No._ _No_ _. This wasn’t happening._

_His vision was blurry through the tears, even as his mouth parted and he screamed a name._

_He began to sob, clenching his fists against the fabric of his shorts. He screamed her name again and again, as if it would wake her._

_It did not._

_The cold bite of metal rested against his throat, and over his anguish he heard a voice._

_“You are under arrest, under the authority of the Flower,” the rough tones of the woman’s voice growled into his ears as his arm was seized. He was pulled back, the sharp edge of the kunai knife still digging into the tender flesh of his throat. “Surrender peacefully, or I will be forced to make you.”_

_He couldn’t. He couldn’t fight. Not when she was just lying there._

_He screamed her name again, his voice cracking._

_“Ugh, I need some help here!” His abductor shouted over her shoulder. “Stubborn brat won’t budge!”_

_“Don’t hurt him too much,” another voice, one stronger and clearer, ordered. “He’s too valuable to be treated like a piece of luggage.”_

_“Tch.” His captor grumbled under her breath and yanked him back again. “C’mon, kid, I’m not gonna ask again.”_

_He struggled feebly against her grip, pausing when he had to swallow and his Adam’s apple bobbled dangerously against the edge of the knife. All he could do was sit there, shuddering breaths escaping his lips. He was beginning to lose focus, and his vision was growing foggier even with the tears._

_It was getting hard to breathe the longer he stared at her unmoving body._

_“Shit, he’s hyperventilating!” The woman barked. “I’m gonna need to knock ‘im out! I think his eyes went in the red!”_

_With a muttered, “No hard feelings, kid,” she held his head steady and delivered a swift chop to the back of his head with her free hand._

_He felt himself falling forward before he was caught. The tears slipped down his cheeks as he exhaled._

_The last thing he saw was her hair, gently moving with the motion of the water. For a moment, he could swear he saw her back muscles tense, but he was unconscious before he could question it._


	3. Chapter 2: The Bound and the Free

When the first rays of light kissed the sky, the group of rebels finally reached a small forested area with several tents strewn about.

Several were stumbling as they approached. The redheaded woman was being helped by two rebels, and another carried a woman with long midnight hair in a bridal carry under his cloak to keep her warm against the chilly air.

One by one, the soldiers around the firepit in the center of camp stood to receive them.

A young woman with shoulder-length brown hair turned and smiled brightly at the group. “Ah, you made it! Any casualties?”

“None, Hinoki-sama,” one of the women bowed to her, taking off her Konoha hitai-ate. “We’ve retrieved the lady Hyuuga, Himawari-sama, and the Sand princess as requested.”

As soon as she was mentioned, the blonde stepped forward. She bowed her head respectfully to the older woman. “Thank you once again for getting my message, Hinoki-sama.”

“Oh, now now, you don’t have to go around with that ‘sama’ suffix.” Hinoki chuckled, slipping an arm around her shoulders to guide her to the pit. “Just call me Hinoki-san until we get to Ayame, okay?”

“Fair enough.” Temari let a relieved smile grow across her face as she sat down on a log with a heavy sigh. “Feels good to properly sit down again.”

One by one, the rebel group dispersed. Hinoki helped Karin to the medical tent, her eyes dark with a grim solemness. As soon as the curtain was drawn, Temari looked up to see the soldier sitting down with Hinata in his arms.

“How long will she be unconscious for?” Temari asked, eyes flickering to the peacefully sleeping woman.

The rebel shrugged loosely, pulling his cloak away from her face and situating her in his lap. “Who knows. I think HImawari-sama had the answer to that, but I can’t ask her while she’s being healed. All I know is that she’ll remain asleep until we get to camp.”

“And that will be…?” The sandy-blonde trailed off.

“Nightfall,” Boruda replied. “Easily.”

She let out a quiet breath and nodded, leaning back on the log. “Dammit… how did it turn out like this…?”

“Beats me,” the ginger snorted, his pale-green eyes searching the brightening sky. “I used to have a tangerine farm before all this bullshit happened. What about you?”

Temari wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly more chilly in the open. “I… I was an ambassador from Wind. I was supposed to be negotiating peace between Konoha and Suna, but…” her eyes darkened. “... there was an attack a couple of weeks ago, and I was blamed for being a spy. I was taken prisoner until my brothers could negotiate terms for my release, but… well, I guess they don’t have to now.”

A short bark of laughter escaped him. “Yeah, they almost got me too. They got spies everywhere, apparently. One of my clients was badmouthing the king, and all of a sudden some soldiers show up, kill ‘im, and threaten to kill me too. Luckily I already had connections to Mimei, but I very nearly got sent to the dungeons for that idiot. Pathetic, really.”

Temari smiled wryly. “Tell me about it. At least the king and queen said I wasn’t to be tortured; I still heard other prisoners getting it, though. Those screams will haunt me forever.”

“Ain’t no therapy gettin’ rid of that,” Boruda agreed emphatically. “One of my cousins spent a week in the dungeons, and now you can’t yell at her without triggering a flashback. She got some pretty rough treatment, too.”

Something in his tensing stance made her pause, lips parting gently. The disgust in his eyes deepened as he shook his head.

“I swear they touched her,” he growled, clenching his fist. “I don’t have any proof they did, but I know they did. She wasn’t ever the same.”

“That’s horrible,” the blonde exclaimed. “Was she…?”

“She wasn’t a child, no,” the man shook his head. “She was young, though -- probably around sixteen, so she was legal. The only solace, if you could call it that, was that the perps all got executed for it, but…” he clenched his fists. “Sickens me still. She didn’t ever have an interest in stuff like that, and they just… abused that.”

Temari felt her stomach twist. _"So that's why none dared to touch me... even though we were all isolated down there, and even though some may have come close... it's because they knew it was a death sentence?! What kind of hell--?"_

* * *

Aika looked around at the group, nursing a warm cup of tea. The group was more relaxed now, although some were walking about, conversing with one another. Shinji seemed to be restless, deep in conversation with an older, rough-looking woman as they paced about.

She didn’t blame him. After the night’s events, anything would seem boring now that the thrill was gone. Some of them were newcomers, and this was their first dawn away from their friends and family. Of course they would be craving new companionship.

She, herself, missed the friends she’d made in the palace. She remembered Hanako, a petite young girl with hair like the petals of an orchid and sweet ice-blue eyes. Always cheerful Sora, with her bubbly singing each morning as she made the queen’s breakfast. Subdued but kind Yuri, arranging the texts in the castle library.

The thought of the girls made her homesick, and for a moment she wished she was back in the queen’s service, just so that she could be with her friends again. But then she banished the want, the memory of the scar on her neck making the old wound throb. She all-too-well remembered how quickly Mikoto had been to punish her, and although she wasn’t left to die, sometimes she wished she had been.

She took another swallow of tea and watched Shinji interacting with the squad leader. There seemed to be something else in his eye -- it looked green yet again in the light. Something like trepidation, or perhaps a certain itching anxiety that fitted with a child trying to hide a broken vase from his mother. His bandages seemed to have been changed in the night, because they were a crisp white again over his right side. What on earth had happened to him in the brief interim of their separation?

Her own eyes narrowed. Something peculiar indeed.

She finished her tea and gracefully stood, moving over to where Hinata was lying in Boruda’s lap.

She smiled at the two of them, setting the cup down so that she could sign, “I can watch her now, if you need me to.”

“O-- oh, of course, milady.” Boruda blinked and nodded at her, uncovering Hinata and holding her out.

Aika held her with some difficulty, nodding her thank-you before turning and walking to a tree with some soft grass beneath. She gently lay the sleeping girl at the base of the tree, propping her head up in her lap as she settled down against it. She brushed her slender fingers through Hinata’s hair, smiling softly down at her sleeping face.

She’d heard rumors of Hinata’s beauty, but she hadn’t gotten the chance to properly meet her until now. Truly, she was every inch as beautiful as the guards gossiped about, and more. And if the other rumors were correct, then they'd chosen well in stealing her away from the palace. She would be a great addition to the group; her patience would certainly balance out their leader's bold brashness.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the rough bark. Sleep came to her quickly as she absently brushed through Hinata’s hair in the early morning light.

* * *

At the first sight of the sun, A knock came at the prince’s door.

“My prince, your father summons you,” a guard announced before walking away.

Sasuke blinked blearily, bags under his eyes and a heavy feeling in his chest.

“Naruto,” he called.

A pause. A yawn. “Yeah, I heard ‘im.”

The two of them got dressed quickly and headed out.

The air between them was heavy with trepidation as they made their way to the king’s chambers. Sasuke kept his eyes straight ahead, his face pulled into a frown. Naruto looked back and forth between Sasuke and the hall, a contemplating look on his own.

“Hey, Sasuke…” he trailed off when said boy looked over blankly. “It’ll be okay, right? Hinata… Hinata’s gonna be fine. We’re gonna be fine.”

Sasuke paused in his stride, his hair falling over his eyes. His bangs had grown out so that the ends grazed his chin and fell across his cheeks, making it harder for people to see his eyes if they looked directly at him. Part of it was a safety curtain, another was the fact that he didn’t care about cutting them or pushing them aside anymore. Naruto hadn’t cut his either, so he didn’t give it high priority.

After a moment of quiet from the prince, he slowly answered, “I… I don’t know.”

Naruto’s mouth was set in a grim line as he put a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and gripped. “For her family, at least, we should hope that she’ll be okay.”

For a moment, Sasuke’s eyes flashed. Guilt was gnawing at him, but he knew better than to speak to his father about it. His mother wouldn’t understand, and neither would Naruto. And ever since Itachi left Konoha on negative terms, he didn’t have him to speak to either…

Swallowing his emotions, he nodded briskly and the two continued their way to the king and queen.

Once they got to their chambers, Sasuke knocked twice. After a moment, they heard Fugaku’s deep “Enter” and they strode on in.

Fugaku and Mikoto were sitting together one one of the plush couches, papers in hand, seemingly talking about something serious. They both looked up when the doors opened, and Mikoto gave a weak smile to her youngest.

“Hello, Sasuke, Naruto-kun,” she greeted, gesturing to the other couch. “Sit, sit. We have a lot to talk about.”

“Yes, and it’s imperative that we get through the biggest details quickly.” Fugaku added with a passive face.

Sasuke and Naruto went to the other couch and sat down -- well, Naruto flopped onto it with a satisfied sigh, Sasuke sat down.

“Maaaaaan, I wish you could tell me how you get your furniture so soft and cushy, Aunt Mikoto!” Naruto exclaimed with a goofy smile.

She simply shook her head with an amused giggle. “Now isn’t the time to divulge my secrets, I’m afraid.”

“Yes.” Fugaku gave Sasuke a serious frown. “As of this morning, the lady Hyuuga Hinata has been pronounced dead. Messengers were sent earlier to notify her family.”

Sasuke’s hands clenched into fists at the same moment his heart dropped into the pit of his belly and the breath was punched from his chest. Somehow he figured he should have seen this coming, yet it still struck him with the intensity of the back of the late Aunt Kushina’s hand.

“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry.” Mikoto soothed, reaching over to take her son’s hand. She squeezed it tight. “Do you need some tea to calm your nerves?”

“What will we be doing next?” Sasuke asked, brushing aside his mother’s question. He stared directly into Fugaku’s eyes, his own burning with concealed rage.

“Once her family is notified, I’ll have to make a formal announcement that we will be in a month of official mourning,” Fugaku continued, a solemn look in his eye at the emotion in the teenager’s face. “Once June is over, we’ll have to begin the search for a proper bride again -- and that means we’ll most likely have to go into Wind, if the treaty still holds. As far as reports go, Temari of Suna has escaped with the band of rebels that killed the lady Hyuuga.”

“A few palace staff are missing as well,” Mikoto piped up, letting go of Sasuke’s hand to fold her arms across her chest. “One of my maidservants, Abe Aika, and a palace guard, Nozomi Shinji, have escaped, as well as one other.”

“Correct.” Fugaku nodded his head.

 _“Ironic,”_ Sasuke thought sardonically to himself with a deeper frown. _“Mourning a lost princess-to-be for a month straight… when was the last time Father ordered a proper month of mourning? It’s been years since the last time he ordered a mourning period for_ _anyone_ _… and the last one was…”_

Shaking off that thought, he tuned back in when he heard his own name. “...Sasuke, and you will have to train up your techniques all throughout this month so that you’re better prepared in case of war. Until the month ends you will be substituting some of your regular classes to spar with me.”

Mutely, the boy nodded his head in agreement. He wasn’t pleased, but still, this was his father. He’d wanted his father’s praise ever since he could speak; to give up an opportunity like this was like throwing away a rare gem because it wasn’t the one you were mining for.

“What about me?” Naruto chimed in.

“Oh, right. Naruto, you’ll assist in negotiations with the Hyuuga clan. You were close to Lady Hinata, weren’t you?” Mikoto asked.

“She was a really good friend, yeah.” Naruto nodded, a serious frown overtaking his face. “I’m not much for negotiating though… wouldn’t Shikamaru be a better choice?”

“Nara Shikamaru is busy,” Fugaku cut in, resting his hands on his knees. “Clan business. I know you aren’t one for negotiating, but think of it this way: what’s the one skill you know better than anything?”

A pause.

Naruto blinked blankly. “Rasengan?”

“He means your ability to talk anyone to sleep, loser,” Sasuke boredly commented.

“O-- oi! My Talk no Jutsu is a carefully-honed craft, I’ll have you know!” The blond squawked indignantly. “I have _not_ talked anyone to sleep! Name one!”

“Captain Kuramasa,” Sasuke replied.

“O… okay, well, that was just one--”

“Also the new recruit two months ago, ah, what was his name… Oh! Mitsuki!” Mikoto remembered.

“Okay, that’s two, but--”

“ _And_ the head housekeeper, Rita,” Fugaku finished, a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched Naruto squirm. “In five seconds.”

“W-- well… she was old! That can’t count!” Naruto stammered, looking to Sasuke for mercy.

He gave absolutely none. “I’ve got a list,” he threatened, knowing what the boy was going to say in his own defense.

Naruto heaved a sigh and slumped forward. “Yeah, I got it. I can help negotiate.”

“Excellent.” Fugaku nodded firmly, pleased. “You both are dismissed. We’ll meet you for breakfast soon.”

“Hai.” Sasuke droned, getting up. “Thank you for your time, Father. Mother.”

Mikoto caught his hand as he was about to turn. When he looked questioningly at her, she gave him a warm smile.

“Everything will be okay, Sasuke,” she promised.

His eyes softened and he squeezed her hand once before letting go and moving away.

“See ya later, Aunt Mikoto!” Naruto chirped, jumping up from the sofa to catch up to his best friend.

As soon as the door shut (and Naruto’s voice was no longer audible), Mikoto sighed heavily, sagging against the back of the sofa.

“This is exhausting, Fugaku,” she moaned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “And just when we thought the search was over…”

“This truly is a tragedy.” Fugaku agreed quietly with a frown as he gazed out the window. “Hiashi won’t like the news… not one bit. As I recall, he prized his eldest daughter above all.”

“Even though she wasn’t the heiress?”

“Even still.” He confirmed, his countenance darkening more. “I fear that this will kill him. And if it doesn’t… well, surely he will not remain on our side for long.”

“There _must_ be another girl in the kingdom fit for our boy,” Mikoto exclaimed. “But _who_? Who’s left? Who would he choose now that Lady Hinata is gone?”

* * *

The sun was already crawling across a clear, blue sky as a young woman with shoulder-length rose tresses walked down to the river with a stretch and a yawn.

Scratching her lower back, she smiled at her reflection in the clear water. On top of a beautifully warm morning, no one else was down by the river, so she could wash her face in peace.

Tying her hair back, she dipped her hands into the water and splashed her face a few times. Adding soap next, she rinsed it off thoroughly. Pulling a small towel out of her back pocket, she gingerly dabbed her face until it was dry. She stood, untying her hair, and walked back to camp, humming a tune under her breath.

When she got to the fire pit, she found a kettle above the fire and some cups nearby. She grabbed one and poured herself a cup, settling on one of the logs.

An older man with sleek black hair came out of a nearby tent and sat beside the fire, his coal eyes flickering to the teenager. “Good morning, Sumire-san.”

“Morning to you, Itachi-san,” she politely replied. “How was your sleep? Better?”

“Better than last,” he nodded slightly. “Thank you for the checkup.”

“Oh, it’s no problem!” Sumire laughed lightly, rubbing the back of her neck.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, the crackling flames filling the space between.

Itachi had been a helpful ally as of late. When he’d first come seeking asylum six years before, Tsunade had been understandably concerned -- he’d been the prince, of course, and could be a spy for the royal family. But when he offered to join Akatsuki -- and was very heavily vetted, ending with a sparring match with one of their other members -- he was deemed worthy enough, with the thinly-veiled threat that should he ever defect the punishment would be a swift death at the hands of Pain, a rather intimidating man that stood as Akatsuki’s leader. In exchange for joining the rebels, Tsunade had one request: become a spy on the capital. He had seemed hesitant, but he was willing.

Sumire had since become something like friends with the taciturn man. Ever since she joined the cause he had been a small comfort, as she remembered him from her childhood at the palace. Granted, him being five years older was a bit of a stumbling block, but on the nights when he was in camp and they both couldn’t sleep, he would come to her for private health checks. Everyone in camp knew how important it was to keep her busy, as it distracted her and gave her a positive outlet for her grief. She’d spent too many nights before crying herself to sleep, so when an opportunity was given, she took it readily. Ever since their first checkup, she found herself wanting his company more and more. He was like the older brother she never had, and on nights when he allowed her more insight on his own feelings, he sometimes admitted that she brought back fond memories of his younger brother, Sasuke. The revelation made their hearts ache, but there was an indescribable feeling of intimacy that was shared between them now due to it.

He was first and foremost loyal to his family, but in times like these, sometimes those bonds had to be set aside. He realized that, and so did she. While she knew his betrayal of his precious brother wounded him deeply, she knew that had he not defected, they would have been worse off.

Itachi was a lot different now, especially in looks. He still bore a resemblance to the missing 17-year-old prince Uchiha Itachi from yesteryear, but you couldn't really tell unless looking at him from the front. His hair had once been long, straight, bangs parted in the middle, and down his back, but Itachi's hair now was short, grazing the bottom of his earlobes, and his bangs side-swept his face, barely obscuring his left eye. He was taller than before, too. While measurements for the ex-crown-prince had him standing at 5'6" or so on his birthday, Itachi now stood at 5’10. The ex-prince had lost any semblance of baby fat he'd once had, instead sleek and muscled. (His abs were very tempting to the younger ladies when he was being treated - they'd had to rely on either older women or jaded warriors to heal him now, in Tsunade or Sumire’s absence.) The biggest addition to his appearance had been stress-induced creases on either side of his nose, around his eye area. They only ever popped out when he either frowned or smiled (which, for the former, was quite a bit) and did a lot to both make him look older and disguise him a little better.

“How is your seal coming?” He inquired, looking pointedly at her forehead for a moment.

She touched the tips of her fingers to the smooth skin there and chuckled. “It’s coming! I can feel the tension even more now. I don’t imagine it’ll take too much longer.”

“Aa.” He nodded again. “Good. You may need it sooner than anticipated.”

“E-- eh? Really?” She frowned, looking up at him. “Bad news?”

“I imagine the king is planning something,” he quietly replied, eyes flickering to red several times before going back to black. “Something horrible in response to the lady’s defection.”

“Dear, dear, I’d forgotten…” Sumire breathed, her troubled expression deepening. She took another sip and finished the cup. “How long do you suppose it’ll be before it’s safe to go back, then?”

“Who knows.” He shrugged his shoulders lightly. “At the present time, I don’t feel that Morino is safe anymore.”

Humming in response, Sumire thought back to the little forest town on the way to Konoha. It was one of the royal family’s favorite vacation spots, as it was close to a natural mountain hot spring. As she recalled, Sasuke often talked animatedly about going to their private villa on the mountain in their youth. A grim smile spread across her lips when she remembered the day of her own defection.

“... I guess not,” she slowly said.

Footsteps made them both look over, and the rosette smiled widely when she saw a woman with long blonde hair in low pigtails approaching. “Good morning, Auntie.”

“Morning to you, Sumire, Itachi-san.” Tsunade’s eyes crinkled as she smiled at the both of them. She sat down next to the girl, pulled her own cup, and took a long swallow, ending in a satisfied sigh. “What a beautiful morning this is.”

“It’s the perfect weather for traveling,” Itachi agreed.

“Speaking of traveling, any word on the group from Konoha?” Sumire’s eyes were sparkling with curiosity as she leaned into her mom’s shoulder.

“Last I heard was from earlier this morning.” Tsunade reported, her face taking a serious look. “They all got out successfully, no casualties, but Karin was wounded badly. Third-degree burns, I believe. We’ll have to give her a proper check when they get here.”

“And that’ll be…?”

“Tonight.” The blonde confirmed, throwing back another swallow. “After sunset.”

“They received the lady Hyuuga safely?” Itachi chimed in.

Tsunade nodded, folding her arms across her chest. “As of now, everything has gone according to plan. She’ll be unconscious until they arrive tonight.”

“Excellent.” The man nodded simply and stood gracefully from the log. “I should report to Pain-sama about the disturbance near Hakikyu. Please excuse me.”

The blonde woman waved him off, and as soon as he was out of sight, she let out a heavy sigh and rested her head on Sumire’s.

“I can’t wait to see Hinoki again,” the rosette commented with a small smile. “It’s been too long.”

“It’s been boring without her and Shizune buddying together,” Tsunade agreed with a chortle. “What do you say we get breakfast? I think one of the guards brought back some duck.”

Before Sumire could reply, her stomach took the opportunity to make itself known, growling loudly. The two laughed together, Sumire patting her stomach with an embarrassed flush of pink on her cheeks.

“I guess that answers that,” Tsunade joked, standing with her. “C’mon, lest you starve to death on the way.”

“H-- hey!” The girl exclaimed, nudging her mother in the arm.

Even with the jab, she had to smile. It was just too nice to stay slighted. The warm June air hit her nose and she inhaled deeply. The scent of pine and campfire smoke seemed to stick to everything, but she never minded. It made everything feel more real.

 _“This is the life,”_ she thought to herself happily as they approached the spot where a couple of the more experienced staff were cooking, the smell of roasted duck hitting her next. _“Sure, I’m a fugitive now, but I’m able to be free to go anywhere I want to. I don’t have to worry about anything tying me to a certain village anymore…”_

A flashback of her family’s faces came to mind for a moment, but she forced the image away with a firm shake of her head, sitting down on a blanket with another soldier. She gave him a smile and he nodded politely back.

 _“No, I made the right choice,”_ she firmly decided. _“If I had stayed, I would have been miserable. My life is better this way.”_

* * *

_A young girl clutched her hands to her throat, trembling fingers stained with bright ruby blood. She opened her mouth to speak, but violently coughed up more of the liquid, causing the blonde woman to panic._

_“Don’t try to speak!” She ordered, grabbing the teenager’s shoulders. “Let me see your wound.”_

_Hesitantly, she shook her head. She mouthed the word no, her body shaking._

_“Please let me see,” The older woman soothed, brushing strands of hair out of her sweaty face. “I can’t help you if you don’t let me.”_

_The girl’s eyes flashed with fear, but as they met the burning amber she slowly nodded, taking her bloody hands away._

_Immediately, the blonde woman shouted an expletive, gingerly tilting the girl’s chin back so that she could see the gaping hole widen. When the girl began to squirm she let go._

_“And they’d do this to a girl this young?” She shouted, punching the wall. “FUCK!”_

_The girl tried to whimper, but the pain made her clutch her throat tighter with a wince._

_“Don’t worry, I can help you.” She promised firmly, ignoring the warmth that seeped into her cloak. “I can help stop the bleeding, but I fear the damage is too great -- you may never speak again.”_

_The girl let out a breath, and when she looked up her eyes were watery._

_The woman’s own eyes softened and she pressed a hand to the girl’s warm forehead._

_“You’re safe now,” she declared. “I won’t let them harm you like this ever again.”_

_The girl pulled one of the woman’s hands into her own and wrote with her nail._ _“Thank you so much.”_

_“You don’t have to thank me,” she promised with a grim smile. “This group is dedicated to justice. You’re free now. You’ll never, ever have to worry about being trapped like this again.”_

**_“A small price to pay for freedom… but to give up my voice forever? Small it may be, but heavier is it for me to bear.”_ **


	4. Chapter 3: Bright Eyes, Take Warning

Muffled voices registered in her mind as she gradually came back into consciousness.

Bleary red eyes cracked open as she registered that her cheek was resting against a soft surface. Karin lazily looked around, noting that she was in a tent. A familiar symbol graced one of the papers on a desk near her bed, one that she recognized was the one Mimei had adopted. So she had passed out in medical…

Grunting in pain, she twisted her body so that she could bring her arm up to rest on the bedroll. Her back was aching like a sumbitch, even after the numbing agent Hinoki had used. Its effect was probably wearing off, actually; she was now more aware of the dull throb up and down her sides and the disturbing nothingness all down her spine. She felt wrappings around her abdomen, the binding beginning at her navel and ending just under her breasts. Unfortunately her chest wrapping had been removed, if the dull pain she felt in her chest was anything to go off of. She let out a deep sigh, tugging at the ponytail her hair had been put in before she went under.

“Ow…” she grumbled as she rose herself up, resting all of her weight on her left arm.

She looked around again, this time noting just how late in the morning it was. She frowned when the voices stopped just outside the tent. As she raised her head, the tent flap opened and Hinoki stepped in, holding a tray of food.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” The brunette scolded, rushing to her side and pushing her back down. “You’re on strict bed rest today, you hear? Unless we’re on the move, you’re staying in this bed so that you can heal.”

“How long was I out for?” She asked instead, huffing as she lay her head back down on the pillow.

“About five hours,” Hinoki replied, pulling the robe back a bit to peek at the wrappings. She nodded in satisfaction and set the tray next to her pillow. “We’ll need to get going again around noon, so you have a couple of hours to get some more rest.”

Karin hummed in reply, picking up the chopsticks while balancing on her elbows. She began to eat as the older woman continued to speak.

“Oh! And one of the new recruits from your group is to undergo medical training, as he’s only fifteen. I know he’s almost of age, but Tsunade-sama agrees that he shouldn’t become a proper shinobi until he turns twenty.” The woman recalled with a smile. “Sato-san proves to have some talent in chakra control, and because Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san are absent, he’ll be in your care until he grows adept enough to join Sumire-san.”

“Is that so?” The redhead mumbled between bites of meat. She nodded and took another bite. “I suppose I could.”

“I know you don’t care much for having younger disciples,” Hinoki grinned apologetically, “but we’ve got our hands full at the moment. This would really help us.”

She grunted again, finishing off her miso before sliding the tray over to her caretaker. “Thanks,” she said with a satisfied sigh. “Are you gonna wake me when it’s time to leave?”

“No, I’m gonna let you sleep and have Boruda carry you out,” Hinoki snorted, taking the tray and standing again. “Of course I’m going to wake you up. I have the feeling you’d rather walk, anyway.”

“You’re right,” she said, chortling a bit. “I hate being bedridden.”

Hinoki gave her another weak smile and made to leave. “I’ll be back in a while. Try to get some more sleep, if you can. We’ve got a long way to travel.”

“Mkayyyy,” Karin sleepily waved a hand and settled back into her pillow.

Just at that moment, Temari peeked in. “Oh, Hinoki. I was told I’d find you here.”

“And you’ve found me.” She replied with a polite smile as she closed the tent flap behind herself. “What do you need?”

“I was told that you needed to give me a name?” The sandy-haired wind mistress wrinkled her nose.

Hinoki frowned at that for a moment before it clicked. “Oh! Yes! Here, we go by codenames unless in private. As you’ve probably gathered, ‘Hinoki’ isn’t my real name, but I prefer people to call me by it for personal reasons.”

“I see, I see.” Temari nodded. “Honestly, I don’t have a clue as to what I should be called, so you can pick for me.”

The brunette hummed in thought. “Let’s see…”

The two of them made a detour by the cooking station to drop off the tray, and as they made their way to a small patch of grass to sit in, she thought of it. “How about Botan?”

Temari wrinkled her nose again, frowning at the older woman as she folded her arms across her chest. “Eh… I’ll take it, I guess.”

The older woman laughed, patting her shoulder. “It’s alright. When Sumire first got her name, she cringed for a week, because her hair is the softest baby pink you’ve ever seen, and not a single bit of her is purple.”

“Sumire, eh?” Temari mumbled, racking her memory for the girl’s name. She faintly recalled a woman who matched that description pretty well, but as far as she knew, no one other than Karin or Aika had known of her. Either she was a front for someone else, or she was trying to hide. Suspicious indeed. “And that’s the girl that’s gonna heal up Karin?”

“More or less,” Hinoki shrugged. “Ayame will be aiding her, of course, but this will be her first instance treating someone with burns this severe, and of this magnitude. I’ve no doubt that she’s ecstatic for the chance.”

“She must be pretty powerful, then.” The blonde guessed.

“Taught by Ayame herself,” the brunette seemed to glow with pride. “I was her teacher for a time, but most of the credit goes to her. She really took the girl under her wing after she left her family. Everyone calls them mother and daughter, it’s really wholesome.”

“And… you?”

At this, the medic-nin grew quiet. Her eyes flickered between anger and guilt, and she felt as if she had to change the subject.

"Thank you once again for your help," she nodded to the younger woman. “Without that tip, the invasion probably wouldn’t have gone so well.”

"It was no problem," she shrugged with a tense smile, noting the mood-shift. "Anything to get the hell out of there. I was going absolutely stir-crazy in the dungeon, and the other inmates weren’t helping any."

"I surmised that you must've been captured at some point. For what purpose, though?" The two sat down in the shade of a nearby tree as the rest of their troop moved around.

"I was the ambassador for Wind, falsely accused by the council for an attack on the castle only a little earlier." Her lip curled into a snarl. "A trap for my father and brothers meant to lead to either a war or a massive cash reward for my safe return. Pathetic, even to their credit. They should’ve known my family wouldn’t bite that poor bait."

The woman patted her shoulder sympathetically. "Yes, well, that's all they think we're good for, isn't it? To be held as bargaining chips or as tools."

"Is that... is that why you left?" Temari blinked owlishly at the older woman before her.

"Partially." The healer chuckled wryly. Better now than never. "I was married to a soldier at the time. Newlyweds, actually. His family struck up a match with my parents between us and I fell deep in love with him during the engagement. Three days after the wedding, he was summoned to the front lines, where he was killed in the battle against Oto in that bridge explosion."

"I remember that one." Temari nodded. "My father sent some troops as backup, as I recall."

"They weren't enough, though." The healer's clear, earthy eyes grew hard. "As soon as I received word that my new husband was killed, I was told that I was to be the wife of another soldier - one that I hated. An arrogant young upstart from the Hyuuga clan, from one of the side branches. I was furious and hurt, because how was I supposed to go through the mourning period for my beloved when I was to be married immediately? The news hadn’t even sunken in yet. I was still in a state of shock. It was all so insulting to his memory to me… so I snapped."

"And you left," she breathed, leaning back against a tree. "Damn it all."

"Damn it all, indeed." The woman heaved a sigh, brushing a hand through her short cocoa tresses. "That was years ago, of course, but... but I still haven't forgiven them for taking my love away from me so quickly. Not when I finally found requited love with someone else."

"I'm so sorry." Temari shook her head. "What _hasn't_ the Uchiha taken away from us at this point? You, your husband, me, my freedom..."

"The to-be-princess, of course," The brunette added, "and Karin. Both unwilling pawns in this game of theirs. Karin was originally a spy for another before she was recruited to us. As I recall, they treated her terribly enough that she begged to join the group when she first met Aika."

“Many of us have been hurt by the Uchihas,” she continued, ticking off names from her fingers. “Ayame-sama’s family was betrayed, Karin lost her family to a famine and was forced to become a spy for an enemy, Aika was a servant to the queen before she was attacked and badly beaten, and Sumire, whom you’ll meet later, had to fake her own death to escape from poverty.”

"Ah, yes, I heard of her from Aika while she was with me. I’d always wanted to meet Hyuuga-san too." Temari wrinkled her nose again. "What does she have that the prince wanted, anyway? Was it only because of her clan status? Because from what I heard, she wasn’t even the heiress at that point."

"The usual, of course: wealth, influence," the woman lowered her voice, "cannon fodder."

The sandy-haired girl shot her a disgusted look for a moment.

Brown eyes bore into turquoise for a few seconds before she shrugged.

"They would've done the same to Suna, had your father sent one of your brothers to get you." She patiently reminded. "You shouldn't be so surprised to learn that. The Hyuugas are a powerful family, almost as powerful as the Uchiha. And to top that off, there has been a very interesting rumor between heads at the palace that if an Uchiha and a Hyuuga were to marry, their kekkei genkai would manifest, one each, in their offspring. They both wanted more army men and women, but moreso to test the theory."

"I'm not surprised at that. Really, I’m not." Temari insisted with a shake of her head. "I just can't understand _why_ \-- why would they be so cruel? Before I was falsely accused, I was treated rather well. I had to be careful of any listening ears, of course, but they had never threatened me with imprisonment before the attack."

“It is suspicious that they’ve suddenly become so prone to violence,” Hinoki agreed with a short hum. “I recall when I was a teenager myself, they were all pacifists. Of course, many a time their council decided that war was a good option, but there really was no need for a rebel faction. Once my husband was gone, however... “ at this, her eyes darkened, and she clenched her fists. “I suppose the mass loss of their soldiers finally got to them. They became more cruel with their methods.”

“There’s really no going back from that, is there?” The blonde heaved a sigh and leaned back on her hands. “Once you resort to killing your own people to preserve order, you’ve kinda gone from lawful to lawless. You’re no better than a full-blown dictatorship.”

“For anyone outside of the capital, they have become a dictatorship.” Chocolate eyes narrowed at the grass, where a cricket was approaching a bug resting on a flower. In one move, the cricket had the bug in its mouth and it hopped away out of sight. “Those bigwigs in the capital seem to be blissfully unaware of the amount that are dying outside of its walls. Of course, it could be due to the amount of clans inside of Konoha. If a clan gets attacked, all would hear of it before nightfall.”

The girl nodded, soaking up the words with a contemplative stare. When she opened her mouth to speak again her stomach let out a loud gurgle, and she clamped her lips shut and looked away, embarrassed.

Hinoki giggled amusedly. “I assume you’re still hungry?”

“S-- sorry, but yeah,” the sand princess laughed nervously, scratching her scalp with one hand as she got to her feet. “The serving was a bit too small to fully satisfy me.”

“I understand.” The brunette smiled at her, pointing her thumb back towards the pack area. “If you look, I’m certain we still have a bread roll to eat. Just ask Boruda where it is; chances are, he’s already snacking on one, the glutton.”

“Thank you.” Temari replied with a bow at the waist. “Really, thank you.”

“It’s no trouble,” the woman warmly waved her off. “You’ll get used to the portions soon enough, but for now we encourage the newer recruits to try and eat what was closest to their previous calorie intake until we get back to the main camp.”

She nodded again and turned, walking off. There was a stiffness to her shoulders and back that reminded Hinoki that the girl was still unused to their company. It had taken _her_ weeks to grow comfortable around her new comrades. Everyone eventually had to go through an adjustment period, and it was better now than later.

Hinoki stood, brushing the dirt off of her pants. She looked up at the sky, Temari's earlier words ringing in her head as she gave a wry smile.

 _"What_ _hasn't_ _the Uchiha taken from us at this point?"_

“U-- um, hi!” A timid, boyish voice behind her made her turn to see one of their youngest recruits standing there, a blush on his freckled cheeks as he gave her a shy grin. “I’m Hideki, but I guess you already knew that. I’m really looking forward to working with you, Hinoki-san.”

As he stuck out his hand, she was awed at how young he seemed. Only fifteen, and yet he looked like he hadn’t aged a day over thirteen, with a fullness to his cheeks and an innocent brightness in his gray-blue eyes. He was lanky with developing muscle in his arms, perhaps from a past of manual labor. His clothes fit him loosely, and she made a mental note to look for clothing more his size when they returned to Ayame’s group.

She shook his hand firmly, watching as he visibly brightened even more at the affirming action. “It’s good to properly meet you, Sato-san. As I’m sure you’ve been notified, once we return to camp you’ll be under the tutelage of Himawari-san. Because of your age, you won’t be a fighter -- rather, you’ll go into the medical corps until you turn twenty, when you can decide for yourself.”

“Cool, that sounds exciting.” He gushed, pulling his hand away to clasp both of them together in front of his body. “I used to work with my dad in tending our garden and chopping down trees, so I’m thinking that maybe being a medic-nin isn’t so different from caring for plants? My mom always said that I had great chakra control. Kinda wish she was here to see me actually follow that career path, but…” he gave a harsh swallow, looking pained for a moment before blushing sheepishly. “I’m really sorry for rambling. It’s just that I haven’t had a proper person to talk to in ages.”

“It’s quite alright.” Hinoki laughed gently, laying a hand on the boy’s shoulders. When Sumire was your age, she was just as inquisitive. You two will get on well.”

“Is she in the medical corps too?” He asked.

“Yes.” She nodded. “For now, she’ll be your superior, but depending on your skillset, you may become one of her assistants.”

“Awesome,” he breathed in wonder, eyes wide. “I’m super great at helping. Like, really super great. My dad always said that--” at this, he paused, wincing, before chuckling and continuing, “--well, anyways, I’m just so excited to help. I know my family would’ve wanted me to become a healer. And Himawari-sama looked so _cool_ when we were leaving the capital, like-- I hope I can be that cool someday.”

He shifted, and a necklace clasped around his neck gleamed in the light. It was a crudely-cut square emerald with a hole drilled into the top, where a leather string was fed through it, a knot securing it in place. It was still a beautiful, vibrant green though the brown string looked worn and stained.

“Your necklace is beautiful,” she remarked. “Did you make it?”

At this, the boy grew quieter. He fidgeted in his spot, his eyes downcast at the ground. He frowned to himself, and after a moment he reached up to clasp his fingers around the stones.

“... it was my father’s,” he answered softly. “He gave it to my mother when he proposed to her.”

His eyes flickered up to hers, and when he saw the sympathy in her eyes he quickly stammered, “I-- I don’t really like to talk about it, but I know in my heart that they would’ve wanted me to join. The necklace -- i-it’s a comfort thing, really. Whenever I wear it, I feel like I can feel my parents’ spirits with me.” He looked down, his cheeks flushing a ripe apple-red again. “That’s not lame, is it? Please tell me it isn’t totally lame…”

Her hand squeezed his shoulder, and she comforted him, “It’s a symbol of your bravery to carry around a reminder of those you have lost with your head still held high.”

She pulled out her own necklace from inside her navy turtleneck sleeveless shirt, and he noticed the small circular amethyst and citrine stones on either side of a small silver fan. Beautiful moonstones were strung on the chain like pearls, disappearing around her neck. The chain seemed to have long since turned a rusty copper, but it was obvious that she took great pains to keep the ornaments polished and vibrant.

“This was my own wedding present,” she explained to the awestruck boy with a solemn smile. “My husband died just three days after we were wed. I was so anguished at the loss that I fled from the capital. I found Ayame-sama on the way and I’ve been in Mimei ever since. Carrying reminders of lost loved ones will never be lame. If it helps with the grief to visualize their spirits watching over you, then it’s far more courageous to keep them than to cast them aside and continue to wallow in misery.”

He blinked, and for a moment she saw that his eyes had become watery. He scrubbed at them with his hands, and when they fell away he grinned crookedly at her.

“You’re so… _amazing_ , Hinoki-san,” he said in a reserved voice. “All of you are. You’ve been through a lot, and yet… yet it hasn’t seemed to break you down.” He chuckled for a moment, “To be honest, it makes me feel kinda wimpy in comparison.”

“You are strong in your own way,” she encouraged, squeezing his shoulder again with a smile. “Don’t ever let anyone tell you how much you can allow yourself to grieve. No one here has had it, in a sense, easy. Don’t let them tell you how strong or how weak you are. It all comes down to inner strength. Have you suffered? Yes, undoubtedly. Have you gotten through it? Yes.”

He wiped his eyes again, and this time his face shone a little brighter. “Thank you very much, Hinoki-san.”

“We all have something in common: loss,” she gave him a warm smile. “If you want, I can guide you to your temporary mentor while Himawari is healing.”

“Yes please!” He nodded in agreement, and they began walking.

When they got to the rest of the group, Hinoki pointed out a young woman who was leaned against a tree, absentmindedly stroking Hinata’s long hair with her pale, slender fingers.

“That is Abe Aika,” she said, as the woman looked up. “Until Karin’s back is fully healed, you will be with her. Be forewarned that she is mute, but she does know sign language.”

“Oh, okay.” He nodded again. “I think I remember sign language? I had a cousin who was deaf, so my mom made me learn.”

“Anything will help.” Hinoki agreed. “Sometimes she does write, but it depends on her mood. Anyways, I’m sure she’d love your company until we leave.”

Hideki beamed and bowed at the waist. “Thank you again, Hinoki-san!”

He marched over to where Aika was sitting and sat down beside her, introducing himself and holding out his hand to shake. Aika’s eyes softened at the boy and she smiled quietly back, shaking his hand.

Hinoki shook her head with a chuckle. As it usually was with the younger recruits, Hideki in particular seemed to have a way with adults, ingratiating himself to them immediately. Perhaps it was the youthful spark in his eye, or his habit of looking at them as if they were the most important person he could think of. Either way, she figured that he would have an enjoyable time under Aika’s wing. If Toza, one of their grittiest, brashest men, already had a soft spot for the boy (she’d noticed the two of them interacting earlier), then she had no doubt that he could bring down even the Uzumaki’s walls.

Her lips curled up and she looked to the bright blue sky. Only an hour more or so until they left, and already she was sure that today would be better than expected.

* * *

Neji stood with his uncle and younger cousin as they received word of Hinata’s fate. The stone-faced messenger had reported that, unfortunately, she was the only one counted dead in the attack.

Hanabi had stared blankly at the ground at the news, and after a few moments of silence, she quietly asked Hiashi if she could be excused to her room. When the patriarch allowed her to leave, she whirled around before either of them could see the budding tears in her eyes and ran off to cry.

Hiashi himself appeared to be taking the news very poorly. He was stunned, eyes wide and mouth drawn into a line as he took in the messenger’s words. Then after a minute, his eyes narrowed and he bowed his head, looking for all the world like he wanted to use Gentle Fist on the boy and declare him a liar. Neji stood unnaturally still as he observed his uncle’s transition from horrified surprise to a rolling anger. His fists clenched and began to tremble at his sides, and when he looked up, the veins around his eyes were bulging dangerously with his glare.

“Tell your _king_ that our deal is off, then,” his words appeared calm, but Neji could sense the hiss of rage underneath. “If they were so damned _careless_ that they let my oldest daughter die, then they don’t deserve our young men and women as added support! Tell them that,” he paused to take a shaky breath, “and let them know that they’ve made a powerful enemy out of Hyuuga Hiashi.”

The messenger, thoroughly shaken from the sakki coming from the man, nodded vigorously and began to tremble. “P-- permission to leave?”

“Just go,” Hiashi barked.

All at once the messenger bowed jerkily at the waist, looking as if he were to topple over at the slightest breeze, before standing straight once more and turning tail, rushing away from the patriarch. Neji didn’t blame him; his uncle could be terrifying if he grew angry enough. He still recalled the agonizing pain his father went through when Hiashi activated his twin brother’s seal as punishment. The seal on his own forehead throbbed at the memory, and it took all of his strength not to scowl.

“And you go too,” Hiashi continued, sparing the young man a glance before turning away. The tremble in his jaw and the suspicious shine to his eyes almost made a twinge of guilt appear, but he forced it down as he bowed and left the main house.

As Neji walked, he found it difficult to swallow the news. Hinata couldn’t be dead. She just _couldn’t_. Hanabi idolized her older sister, almost to a fault -- when she’d found out that Hinata was to be married, the first thing she did was sulk about ‘Uchihas taking my big sis away’. No amount of consoling would comfort her anguish now. This event would scar her, only being a fourteen-year-old heiress that would eventually have to marry and lead the clan herself, alone.

As for him? He couldn’t quite comprehend it.

He’d despised Hinata when they were younger -- he hated the way she had freedoms he didn’t, he hated how she still had her father while all he has was his mother, a woman he rarely saw after his own father’s death, and he hated how even still, she didn’t despise him back. She was a gentle soul that just couldn’t find it in her to hate, no matter how badly he treated her behind her father’s back. When at last she was notified that she was to be married, they began to kindle a sense of camaraderie, as he was to be married to his longtime girlfriend, Tenten, with the main house’s blessing, just after New Year’s. It had taken a long, long time for the ice between them to melt, but when it had, he found it easier to protect her when he actively cared about her wellbeing.

Hinata had always called him ‘Neji-niisama’, despite being of higher status, and he supposed that that was what bugged him the most about her. It was rather offensive for members to bring up rank between main and side branches, but she had looked up to him for so long that she often called him niisama unconsciously. Once he got past that, though, he really began to see her as a little sister again. She often reminisced of their childhood together, something that both made him feel warm and gave him guilt when he remembered just how cold he’d become to her after his father’s passing.

He exhaled slowly, looking up to the sky with watery eyes. She was never meant to die first. He was meant to protect her. She was the only one besides Hanabi who treated him with respect. She was the first to respect him despite their status difference and the first to respect him despite his cold demeanor.

He wiped his eyes and made his way to his little home nearby, where he knew his wife and their good friend Lee would be visiting. Lee often came over when his mentor, Might Guy, had to be away for a mission out of the village. He shook his head, agonizing over the news. What was he to say? He was a man who didn’t like showing weakness, not even in front of good friends. Hinata’s death would impact Tenten and Lee hard, as they’d been fond of the girl for years.

He walked up the path and opened the door. “I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Neji!” Tenten called from the living room. She soon appeared, all smiles, when she caught his eye. Immediately upon seeing his sober countenance, her smile disappeared, and she reached out to grab his hands. “What happened?”

“News from the main house,” he replied shakily, glancing over to see Lee behind Tenten, frowning in concern. “Hinata… Hinata-sama has passed.”

Tenten’s eyes widened, and her hands flew to her mouth in horror.

Lee shook his head sadly. “Oh, poor Hyuuga-sama… was it in the attack yesterday?”

“Yes.” The words felt foreign and his lips were numb. It didn’t feel at all like he was the one speaking them. “They found out early this morning.”

“Oh, Hinata…” Tenten sniffled, wiping her watery eyes. “What are we to do?”

“For now, we must wait for Hiashi-sama to make the formal announcement.” Neji replied, gathering her in his arms as she began to cry softly into his shoulder. “Once her body has been brought back for the funeral, I… I don’t know.”

“I can see you need to be alone for this, Neji-san,” Lee’s voice was reserved, far from his usual exuberance. He patted his rival’s shoulder with a grimacing smile. “I shall visit later.”

“Thank you.” Neji gave him a grateful nod as he exited, shutting the door behind him.

He focused on comforting his wife, moving them both to the couches in the living room. As soon as they sat down, she sniffled loudly, looking up at him with panicked eyes.

“Neji, this is horrible,” she cried. “You don’t think he’ll try to annul the marriage, do you?”

His mouth went dry. “I… don’t know.”

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around her stomach. “And we just found out that I’m pregnant…”

“No matter what, I won’t let you go,” he was firm as he tilted her chin up to look into her deep brown eyes. “I won’t let them separate us. As long as I hold breath, you are my wife.”

A trembling smile spread across her face, and she pressed her face into his chest. “No matter what,” she murmured, “you’re my husband, Neji. My partner. I love you.”

“And I you.” He rested his chin atop her head, running a hand along her back. He sighed again. A tear dribbled down his cheek and into her hair as he thought.

No doubt Hiashi would be more strict about the Hyuuga intermingling with outsiders now. He had already been doubtful of letting Hinata marry the prince, but he had been pacified with the fact that his daughter would at least be marrying up. She would have no need of the Hyuuga name anymore, and as an extra treat, her sons and daughters would be born into power. He had even been given permission to marry Tenten, a commoner with no prowess in ninjutsu, because Hiashi had been so pleased with the match made with Sasuke and Hinata. But now, he doubted that the patriarch would be so willing to allow them to stay together now. Certainly he could change his mind with the news that Tenten was expecting, but he knew that his uncle would probably forbid the child from taking the Hyuuga name.

He grit his teeth. After trying for a year, after believing and despairing that Tenten was sterile, they were _finally_ given a child -- and now, it seemed like destiny was trying to rip his newfound happiness away from him yet again.

Another tear slipped down his face, and he closed his eyes, focusing on Tenten’s shaky breathing. No matter what, he would be damned if he allowed her to be taken away from him now. They’d promised one another that they would be partners until the end, and Neji Hyuuga did _not_ break promises.

Not even to the dead.

* * *

_“Father?”_

_A man of forty turned around, his weathered eyes catching sight of his young son. A kind smile spread across his face as he beheld the boy, standing there with the kind of inquisitive nature that reminded him of his beloved wife -- they had created this boy, whom they loved with all of their hearts._

_“Yes, son?” He asked, setting the axe down on the stump and wiping his sweaty hands on his apron. “What did you need?”_

_“What are your dreams for the future?” His identical gray-blue eyes were glittering with adoration for his father as he put down the wood in his arms._

_Dreams for the future? He almost wanted to laugh with him about such a silly question, but when he looked into his son’s face he didn’t find any trace of playfulness that would betray a joke. He knew that his dreams had already been achieved -- he had married the love of his life and had a small, but close-knit family with her; him, her, their son, and their beloved cat Miso. For him, that was enough to satisfy his ambitions. But what dreams could he possibly have after that?_

_He wrung his hands together, a habit he often had when deep in thought, narrowing his eyes. What did he want for himself?_

_“Well,” he finally replied, looking down at the boy’s speckled countenance again, “I’ve already achieved my greatest dream. But if I had to choose another, I’d say I want to see you grow up happily. I want to be here with your mother as you pursue a family of your own, however you see fit to achieve that.”_

_The boy looked surprised for a few seconds, as if he hadn’t been expecting that answer. But then, a beaming smile spread across his face, his cheeks tinted pink in joy -- and he felt the love in his heart pulse again._

_“I think… I think that’s my dream too, Father,” he replied in that adolescent sweetness, grasping the man’s arm and squeezing affectionately. “I want to get married and have a family to share with you and Mother.”_

_“Oh, son,” he chuckled, leaning in to squeeze the boy tightly to his chest. “I…”_

_A sudden sharp pain ripping through his chest made him go lightheaded for a moment, making him let go of his son, and he gripped the front of his shirt as he let out a deep, throaty cough into his other hand._

_“Father?” His son grew alarmed when he pulled his hand away, and there were a few droplets of blood on his fingers._

_“G-- go get the doctor, quickly now,” he ordered, pointing towards the village. At his son’s panicked eyes, he gave a tight-lipped smile. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Just go get him!”_

_“O-- okay!” The boy nodded rapidly and turned, sprinting away as fast as he was able._

_He fell to his knees, coughing more violently, eyes shutting again as his blood stained the ground._


	5. Chapter 4: Whispers of You in the Quiet of the Water

By the afternoon, all of Konoha had heard of what had happened the night before.

The streets were lined with people, young and old. Some were crying as they listened to the speech that the king was making. Others were angry, grumbling under their breath and gnashing their teeth at the rebels. Still most were silent, stunned, unable to fathom the news.

The king announced a month of mourning, and on the first of July they would continue the search for a candidate for queen. The prince remained stone-faced at his side, though if one looked closer, they could see his eyes burning.

Once the speech was over and the royal family was gone, the people slowly trickled away. Several business owners grumbled to one another about the news, especially since tourists wouldn’t be visiting as often while the country was in mourning. Lost business would result in less money for their families, and while the economy was still tanking, it would spell disaster.

Ino, a young blonde woman, was incredibly devastated by the news. She’d known Hinata since they were children, and she knew the girl to be one of the kindest people she’d ever known. She was sobbing into her knees by the time the crowd was mostly gone from the square, chanting quietly that “Hinata didn’t deserve this” and “Why did she have to die?”

Shikamaru and Chouji, good family friends, sat with her, attempting to comfort her.

Chouji held a half-full bag of chips in his hands, his appetite gone. He stared blankly at the street, mind racing with worry for the future. The Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka families had been close allies for decades now, and their young men and women always signed up for military duty when they turned sixteen. The heirs (and heiress) had been given some slack, as they were to one day lead their families, but the time was coming when the king would no doubt call them to join the military. After this last attack, Chouji was certain that they didn’t have much time left before they would have to serve.

Shikamaru sighed quietly, rubbing Ino’s back as she hunched over, weeping. “It’s gonna be okay, Ino. Hinata would want us to be strong.”

“I ju-just can’t believe tha-at she’s gone,” she blubbered, blowing her nose into a handkerchief. “Could you guys leave? I need t-to be alone for a while.”

The brunet nodded, standing from the bench. “C’mon, Chouji, let’s go back to my house. My father is going to want to discuss things, and it’s better to start now.”

Wordlessly, the Akimichi heir nodded, getting to his feet. He glanced back at Ino, and with a sympathetic frown, reached into his pouch and pulled out a container of her favorite pudding. He sat it down gently beside her before walking away with Shikamaru.

* * *

“Momma, why is everyone so upset?” A young boy asked as his mother brushed through his damp shoulder-length hair. His curious coal eyes watched her peridot ones as they flickered between his face and his hair.

“Because the prince’s fiancee has died, dear,” she explained patiently.

He nodded for a second before remembering about the brush. He played with his fingers instead, a frown appearing on his face.

The brush was soothing against his scalp, yet it didn’t quench his curiosity. His parents had spoken of death before, of course; when he had asked about the empty girl's room next to his when he was three, his parents had sat him down and told him of his deceased older sister. Then, when he was older, he learned of what could have been another sibling of his that had died before he had been adopted. He was familiar with death, so the concept wasn’t puzzling for him. He knew that good people went to a better place when they died. But this felt different. It felt strange that the princess had died so suddenly.

What had happened to her? She hadn’t been sick, otherwise his parents would have told him, probably. So far, he’d been told that some people had gone to the palace to try and rescue some of their friends, but they couldn’t have killed her, could they? His father had been upset about it, but his mother had assured him that the people were only trying to help them. Why would they kill the princess if they were trying to help? And if she was dead, then did that mean…?

“Something on your mind?” His mother asked softly, noticing his reticent mood.

“If the princess is dead, then is she with Nee-chan?” He asked quietly.

His mother’s breath audibly caught for a moment, her fingers freezing in his hair for a few seconds, and when he looked up at her through the mirror he could see her eyes clenched shut in pain.

Talking about his sister was always a hard topic for his parents, he knew that full well. He felt guilty for bringing her up at all as he gazed at his mother, who was breathing quicker now. His sister always seemed to hurt his mother more.

After a few moments and a harsh swallow, she opened her eyes, giving him a watery, tight-lipped smile. “I suppose so, dear.”

“If she is, then can we give her a goodbye present like we did for Nee-chan?” He asked, eyes lighting up. “I think Ino-nee said she really liked sunflowers. Can we give her sunflowers as a goodbye present?”

Another pause from his mother. The blonde woman took a deep breath to try and stabilize her emotions.

“Well,” she finally replied, “I suppose we’ll have to wait until Hyuuga-sama announces the funeral.”

Once his hair was brushed through, she ran her hand over the crown of his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He raised his arms to be picked up and she struggled to lift him into her arms, resting him against her hip as he locked his legs around her.

He pressed his face into her collar, closing his eyes at the familiar, comforting scent of his mother’s perfume. She always wore a sweet rosy fragrance that she claimed one of his aunts gave her, although said aunt never had a happy demeanor around them. She always seemed distant.

The woman looked up at her husband, who had just walked into the boy’s room. Her eyes were misty with unshed tears, and he nodded, frowning.

“Time for bed, Arata.” Her husband smiled at the boy as she tucked him into bed.

“Are we gonna go see Ino-nee tomorrow?” He asked, ignoring the kiss his mother pressed to his forehead.

“We’ll have to see if Ino-nee is up to visitors in the afternoon,” he replied, running his fingers through the boy’s soft chestnut-brown hair. “Remember that you have to help with the shop tomorrow, though, okay?”

Arata pouted, but nodded with a sullen “Okay…”

“Get some sleep, sweetheart.” The blonde woman tried to smile at him, but she turned away when her voice cracked. “Sweet dreams.”

“Good night, Mama,” Arata called softly as his door shut. He settled deeper into his covers, staring up at the ceiling while he waited for sleep to claim him.

Meanwhile, his parents went back to their own room and shut the door. Once they were alone, the blonde choked out a sob, wrapping her arms tightly around her husband.

“‘Buki-chan…” The mauve-haired man quietly consoled, hugging her back.

“He’s so innocent, Kizashi,” she cried into his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt with tight fists. “So young, so bright… He doesn’t deserve any of this! He doesn’t deserve to bear the weight of our sins on his shoulders yet!”

“It’s okay, Mebuki,” he soothed, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Our Sakura was just as bright. If we could raise another child to be just as kind as she was, then maybe we’re doing something right for once.”

Mebuki’s shoulders shuddered, and she wept, “I miss her so much, darling… Not a day goes by that I don’t think of our baby girl.”

“I miss her just as much,” his eyes filled with tears at the thought, and he clenched his wife tighter to his body. “But Sakura wouldn’t have wanted us to continue to grieve like this. We need to get past this stage. She would’ve wanted to see us happy.”

“I never could give her the little sibling she looked forward to meeting,” she shook her head in sorrow. “She would have adored Arata.”

The unsaid addition hung in the air heavily, weighing on both of them. _Had she not been killed._

He couldn’t say anything more, his back shaking with sobs as husband and wife embraced each other, sharing in the agony.

The rain poured outside, drowning out the sunset in gloom and misery. An apt atmosphere for the gloom that pervaded the little household of three.

* * *

Sumire huffed, wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.

“You may need to take a break, dear,” Tsunade observed with a concerned frown her way. “You’ll need your energy for when they arrive in camp.”

“I know,” the teenager replied tiredly. “But if I don’t get this done, it’ll take longer to get moving again. I know I don’t wanna be stuck behind if Konoha nin decide to attack.”

“Sumire.” Tsunade’s voice became sharper, “I understand you have a guilt complex,” under her breath, “hell, don’t we all have one,” then continuing, “but you can’t overwork yourself in the name of progress when you’re left with no energy to go forward. You need to take a break; you’ve been taking stock for four hours.”

“I’m _fine_ , Auntie,” Sumire snapped back, tossing her rosy ponytail over her shoulders as she bent over a small box of supplies.

Tsunade’s eye twitched. Honestly, the nerve of this girl. Stubborn as all hell, even with the training that she’d been through. Sometimes she wondered just what kind of teenage workaholic monster she’d unleashed on her men.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she implored with a soft, “ _Sakura_.”

Immediately, Sumire’s head snapped up, and a glare was on her face. “Don’t call me that name,” she hissed icily. “ _Sakura_ died at age twelve with the deaths of Eiko and Kaede Haruno. _My_ _name_ is Sumire.”

Tsunade’s glare matched hers, and for a moment she persisted, before she looked down with a frown and a sigh.

“... I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just-- you know how I feel about that name.”

“It’s alright, but don’t make a habit of it,” Tsunade flippantly replied, waving it off. “Just... take a break, not just for me, but for you, okay?”

Sumire hesitated for a few seconds, but when Tsunade held out her hand for the clipboard, she relinquished it with another soft sigh. “... Alright, I’ll take a short break. Only fifteen minutes.”

“Make it twenty,” the blonde woman bartered.

“Twenty and extra dumplings at dinner,” Sumire countered, raising her gaze again.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. “Fine, sure. I’ll tell the cooks to make extra.”

A smile slowly bloomed across her face, and she bowed to her. “Thanks, Auntie. I’ll be by the river if anything comes up.”

As she turned to walk away, Tsunade called, “The only time anything’s gonna get to _you_ is when myself and Shizune drop dead!”

She only laughed in reply, turning the corner and coming down to the peaceful river. She sat down on her knees beside the cool water, gazing into it. Her reflection stared back at her, her short pink hair falling into her face. She tucked some of it behind her ear and frowned.

So many things had changed in the past six years, both for the good and for the bad, but if you asked her, it had been mostly for the good. Ever since Tsunade had taken her under her wing she’d grown more confident in herself and her abilities, and the workload gave her something to distract herself from the grief of her rapid transition from citizen to rebel.

Her hair, once a soft mauve and hanging past her butt, now fell around her shoulders, a softer shade of baby pink, more like her grandmother’s. Instead of parting it to expose her forehead like she'd done in her youth (mostly to highlight her youthful beauty and to push against bullying), now it was parted to the side, her bangs falling across the left side of her face and framing it at the sides. Her eyes had gone from their initial minty-green shade to a grassy green, the shade of her mother’s. Her face had lost its baby fat, become angular and trim, and she’d grown into her forehead. She’d gone from a malnourished young teenager to a fit and healthy woman, and she was more proud of who she was now than she’d ever been about anything in the first thirteen years of her life.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. If only Ino could see her now, she’d never recognize the woman she’d become. She had actual _boobs_ now, and the amount of exercise she did through the years had done wonders for her entire body. She was lean, muscled, and healthy -- way more than she could have ever said of her skinny, malnourished thirteen-year-old self. Of course, it hardly compared to the sex appeal she was sure the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Yamanaka heiress had now (and would undoubtedly gloat about if they ever met), but it was a step in the right direction. She missed her old friend terribly.

 _“If only I could see her and Shikamaru again,”_ she thought miserably to herself, reaching down to dip her fingers in the water. It was cool to her skin, and she pulled her hand away, shaking it dry and clasping her hands together. _“If I could just get the chance to speak to her again as friends, I would do almost anything.”_

As much as she wanted to say she had cut all ties to her past, her lingering kinship with Ino was one of the obstacles in her path that she just couldn't erase… nor did she truthfully _want_ to. Ino was a source of all kinds of wonderful memories, and as much as she hated her old life, she could never hate Ino. Even if she happened to be engaged to the prince, it wouldn’t mean a thing if it meant that they could just be together again.

 _“If she_ did _end up marrying Sasuke,”_ she thought with a wry smile, _“I suppose it would mean that our silly childhood feud would end with her the victor. I wouldn’t even be upset at her at this point. They both deserve to be happy.”_

That twelve-year-old girl probably never would have dreamed that she would be working under the famed Tsunade Senju, but then again, she’d been shown that anything was possible. Anything was possible when she’d brought shame to her parents, back then. Had they ever known of her ties...

She shook away the bad thoughts that were beginning to creep in and took a breath. It had been a struggle to keep the depression at bay, but she’d been doing a good job as of late. She was a workaholic, not just because she loved helping people, but also because it distracted her. It was a distraction from the guilt and shame that seeped into her bones at night, taunted her in her darkest hours, and reared its ugly head whenever she looked at Hinoki and remembered the ties that bound them to Konoha.

Everyone in camp had dealt with it at one point or another; Tsunade often blamed herself for letting her grandfather, brother, and at one point, her lover die. Hinoki often blamed herself for her husband's demise. Karin hated herself for what had happened to her mother and for the events that took place when she was under the infamous Snake Sannin’s watchful eye. Even Aika, one of their newer spies (well, ‘newer’ being relative), sometimes blamed herself for her fiancé being killed. Everyone had lost something, everyone struggled with their inner demons, but they’d also gotten through it. The memories never faded, but the sting did -- and they all had each other to support one another. Mimei had become more than just a group of rebels. Mimei had become a family.

Sumire was alerted by Tsunade’s calling. “The faction from Konoha is arriving!”

She jumped up from her spot, sparing one last glance at the water and a smile at her reflection, before she jogged back to camp, ready to greet them.

One of the first ones to arrive was Karin, being supported by Boruda, another soldier. The redhead grinned at her with a thumbs-up, and Sumire shook her head with a chuckle. No doubt she’d have to double-check the older woman’s back later, even if she was smiling.

Next came Aika and Temari, the former of which was carrying a bundled person past the group to the tent area. Hinata, judging by the peek of midnight-blue she caught under the cloak. The sudden realization of _seeing_ the heiress again was a gut-punch, but she straightened her back and did her best to push those memories down with the others.

After Aika came a few more new recruits, whom she greeted politely. Hinoki was among them, and she gave the older woman a happy hug.

“I’m so glad to see you,” she said, to which the woman laughed, patting her back in comfort.

After the woman came a teenage boy, who ambled up to her with a big smile and glittering gray-blue eyes. His freckled cheeks held a rosy flush to them, probably from embarrassed glee.

“Hi!” He chirped, holding out his hand. “I’m one of the new recruits, my name is Hideki Sato. It’s so nice to meet you! You’re Sumire, right? I’ve heard so much about you, and I’ve gotta say you look so much more amazing up close!”

Sumire blinked, a smile frozen on her face as she shook his hand. “It’s… great to meet you, Sato-san. The journey wasn’t too hard on you, was it?”

“Oh no, not at all!” He shook his head. “I’ve endured worse, I’m totally fine! I’m really looking forward to going into the medical corps.”

His eyes brightened when he caught sight of Tsunade. “Speaking of, you’re Ayame-sama, aren’t you?” When she nodded, his jaw dropped open, and he bowed at the waist. “Thank you for accepting me! I promise I’ll do my very best! I don’t know how good of a healer that I’ll be, but I’ll give it my all!”

“We could use a little more youthful optimism around here, with all of these oldies around,” Tsunade chuckled, shaking his hand with a fond smile and ignoring the mock glare that Sumire sent her way. “It’s good to have you here, Sato-san.”

Sumire studied the excited boy with a careful eye. He was clumsy with his words, stumbling over them in his apparent joy at meeting them. Already she could feel a fondness for him; he reminded her of a puppy coming home for the first time, all cautious happiness and naïve awe. When he looked up at her with that awed gaze, it felt like she was an important person to him, and she could hardly keep herself from giving him a headpat.

A smile crept onto her face, a genuine one, when he bowed to Shizune, stuttering out a hello. She decided she liked this boy. If anything, he reminded her of a younger Naruto with his sunny disposition and gleeful attitude.

Once Shizune began leading him away, Tsunade turned to her with an amused chuckle. “He’s quite… spirited, wouldn’t you say?”

“Very much so,” Sumire replied with a chortle, folding her arms across her chest. “I can’t believe how young he is.”

“He’s only fifteen, if the report is accurate.” Tsunade glanced her way as the two made their way into the woman’s tent. “Not that much older than you were when you joined.”

A frown spread across her face as she shut the tent flap, and she nodded. “Is that how old he is? Sheesh, he seems younger than that still; he's too innocent. Still too young to become a regular soldier, even if he’s going to become a legal adult on his next birthday.”

“Precisely,” the blonde woman agreed. “For now, he’ll be under Shizune’s care until Karin is deemed well enough to continue.”

“I’ll take on this job,” the rosette offered. “I mean, if you’ll let me. Karin is a dear friend to me, and I’d be glad to heal her.”

Tsunade paused for a moment. She looked the girl over, and after a moment, smirked. “Ah, I knew you’d take this one. I have no doubts that she’ll be healed quickly under your care, Sumire. I’m proud of you.”

“You flatter me too much, Auntie,” Sumire blushed, glancing away. “I’m only as good as the one who taught me.”

“For our sakes, you teacher had _better_ be good,” Tsunade groaned, causing the girl to laugh. “But seriously, Sumire, I have faith in you. I’ll be helping, of course, but this one is all you for now. As for Hinata, it’ll be a few hours until she awakens. The group is being given fifteen minutes to unpack and set up their tents, and then we’ll have a strategy meeting in the communications tent.”

“Got it.” Sumire nodded. “I’ll see you in a few.”

She turned to leave, and as she exited the tent, she accidentally bumped into someone. “Oh, I’m sorry!” She apologized, looking up at the green-haired man. “I didn’t see where… oh, aren’t you one of the new recruits?”

“Yes, sorry,” the man laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Actually, I needed directions to the bathing area. I wanted to get a quick one in before it gets too crowded and late.”

“Understandable,” the girl hummed. She pointed to the left, “The lake is over that way. Take the main trail then hook a right and follow the dirt path. It’ll take you right to it.”

“Thank you so much, miss.” He bowed to her and left in a hurry.

She watched him leave with a raised eyebrow. Shaking her head, she walked off to Karin’s tent, muttering under her breath, “Camellia would’ve told the whole group where it was when they were close to camp. New recruits, man…”

* * *

_“Sasuke-kun, I have someone for you to meet!” A young blonde girl chirped, holding the hand of a shy older girl with short strawberry-blonde hair._

_“Hi, I’m Sasuke!” The young prince greeted with a grin, holding out his hand._

_“... my name is Sakura,” the girl mumbled shyly, taking his hand to shake._

_“I really like your eyes, they’re pretty.” He observed. “Kinda like Kaa-san’s, but hers are black like mine!”_

_Her face turned bright red, and she hid behind Ino, stuttering out a “T-thanks.”_

_Ino giggled, turning to her friend. “See, Sakura-chan? I told you he was nice!”_

_Sakura nodded, a smile of her own tugging at her lips._

_“Hey, Sasuke!” A boy with blond hair hollered, running up to the group. “‘Tachi-nii-san said that he’d play with us in the garden today!”_

_“Whoa, really?” Sasuke’s eyes grew wide, and he turned to the girls. “C’mon, he never plays with us!”_

_“Let’s go,” Ino agreed, leading Sakura as the four raced to the back gardens._

_Ino watched her friend as she interacted with the boys. While she was still withdrawn and shy, she seemed to be having a wonderful time with the boys as they ran around the garden laughing and shouting. Once or twice, Sakura joined in, a grin breaking out across her face as she giddily ran past Sasuke._

_Ino smiled softly as Sakura grabbed her hand, the two of them running against the wind. It blew the girl’s bangs out of her face, letting her happy turquoise doe eyes be seen, her face budding with pink._

**_“If I can always make you this happy… then I’ll gladly share Sasuke-kun with you, Sakura-chan.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing an adorable little boy, Arata! I love him so much :) Also, yes, Sakura lives! But she's not going by Sakura for a long time coming. Everything will continue to be unraveled in the months to come.


	6. Chapter 5: Much Work to be Done

“Thank you all for coming to this meeting,” Tsunade began in a serious voice as she sat down at the head of the table. “Before we begin, has everyone been accounted for?”

“Yes.” Shizune nodded firmly. “All one-hundred-and-thirty-five persons from the mission have returned safely.”

“Excellent.” She sat back on her haunches, looking over at the brunette at Sumire’s right. “Hinoki, status report, if you will.”

“Right.” The woman cleared her throat. “The mission was an overwhelming success. We went into Konohagakure with approximately one-hundred-twenty and came out of it with all fifteen recruits. In that number is included Temari, princess of Suna, and Hinata, ex-fiancee to the crown prince. Unfortunately, however, Lady Hinata took a dose that was unexpectedly a bit too large for her overall body type, so she won’t wake up on time. Rather, we’ll have to monitor her throughout the night to make sure she wakes up with no concerning side-effects before morning.”

“And Karin?” Sumire asked.

“Karin has sustained nasty third-degree burns all down her back, but thanks to some preliminary treatments and salves, the burns have begun to heal. She may not need skin grafts, thankfully, but she will need some time to recover. The burns weren’t as deep as we initially thought they would be, but you will have to supervise her treatment, Sumire, and of course, Ayame-sama will be leading you.”

Sumire nodded at that, satisfied.

“Many thanks to the ex-soldier from the palace, who was the one to disguise a number of us as royal soldiers to get in and out unimpeded. Only injuries seem to be reported among the royal guard, and neither the prince, Naruto, nor the king and queen were harmed in any way, or so my contacts have reported.” The faction leader announced, sending Sumire a glance.

She frowned at him. “What?”

He shook his head in reply. “We’ll need to wait to act until we hear back from Troop Nine. Currently, they’re stationed near Akatsuki on the outskirts of Hokukawa for recon.”

“Indeed, it’s too dangerous for us to act now. News from Konoha has come back that the royal family has decided to implement a month of mourning for Hinata. What they’ll do next isn’t clear. We’ll need to lay low for a while until they do act.”

A murmur of agreement spread around the table.

Temari slowly raised her hand, a contemplative expression on her face.

Tsunade noticed and nodded her way. “Yes, Temari?”

“Would it be possible for me to hop the border and go home any time soon?” She asked.

Tsunade’s face scrunched up into a puzzled frown. “That’s… a tough question to answer. Faction leader Hayato?”

“At this point, it would be too dangerous to attempt bringing you home,” Hayato replied with a shake of his head. “Not without a professional escort, of course. Even then, you aren’t guaranteed to make it back to Suna. For now, you’ll have to wait. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I was just wondering…” she consoled, raising her hands in surrender. “My brothers must be growing worried, and I don’t want them to assume the worst of me.”

Hayato paused for a second, and then gave her a grave look. "I would not put it past the royal family to report your death to your brothers, blaming it on us."

“For now, you’ll have to be our trump card,” Tsunade added with a firm nod. “We’ll definitely have to work on getting an escort for you -- hell, would Akatsuki be up for it?”

“Last I checked, Sasori wasn’t exactly too keen on going back anytime soon.” Shizune piped up. “If he won’t do it, I don’t believe any others will try to. He knows the land of Wind the best; even if we could snag Deidara to have him fly you there, you would risk being shot down anyway. There are no good options.”

“Dammit.” Tsunade sighed, massaging her forehead. “Next order of business: supplies. Sumire noted earlier that we’re getting low on food and medical supplies. We’ll have to do a run into town soon, before they put in stricter travel regulations for outsiders.”

“If you are going, I volunteer,” Sumire rose her hand. She blatantly ignored the light chuckling going on around the table.

Temari glanced around, confused, but Hayato shook his head with a smile.

“Well, all of us need someone to go back to,” Tsunade teased, nudging her in the side.

“As you said before,” Sumire began flatly, brushing off the comment, “The king will likely implement strict travel regulations for outsiders, considering that Lady Hinata was a very important person. We’ll have to go quickly, lest we get caught.”

A murmur of agreement rose up again.

“I vote we go to Morino,” Hinoki chimed in. “It isn’t far from here, probably only a day’s travel for a small group. We’ll have to make the trip in a week to make sure everyone is getting settled in as well as to heal the worst of Karin's wounds.”

From the back, Itachi spoke up, his deep voice commanding attention. “We’re still waiting for a report from Akatsuki. Currently, the order is to be ready to pack and leave at any time.”

Nodding heads and hums of approval rose from the table.

“It’s settled, then,” Tsunade spoke again. “Once we get the report from Pain, we’ll reconvene for another meeting. In the meantime, for the fifteen new recruits, make sure they know that they have two weeks of probation before they can integrate into their respective areas and help them get comfortable.”

She smacked the table, and one by one the people seated began to get up.

“Dinner should be ready, so eat your fill and get ready for bed,” Tsunade called above the clamor that increased in volume as people filed out. “We have a big day tomorrow!”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkening grove, a squad of Konoha nin were closing in on their target.

One of them, a senior officer by the name of Kakashi Hatake, peered intently into the small camp, his headband up to reveal his scarred left Sharingan eye. He made a gesture with his hand and one of the shinobi reared their hand back.

A kunai whistled through the air almost silently until it hit its mark, stabbing one of the enemy nin in the back of the neck. The shinobi let out a choked cry as the blade pierced through his throat.

Before the camp could realize what was happening, the Konoha shinobi pounced. Kakashi created a wall of water around the camp so that no one could escape before grabbing the nin by the neck and ripping out the knife, using it to slit the man’s throat. As the man fell to the ground, writhing in pain, Kakashi gazed down at him coldly.

“You’re lucky I’m showing you mercy by killing you,” he intoned as he kicked the man in the chest, making him gasp for air. “Actually, you should be lucky you’re getting mercy at all for what you’ve done.”

“Oi, they’re a part of that rebel group!” Someone shouted, and Kakashi’s head snapped up, alert. “They’re a part of Mimei!”

He raced to join the rest of his comrades near the burning tents, watching as they found a familiar flag. His gut wrenched in nausea as he recognized the insignia on the cloth: an omega with a red dot inside. The symbol of the group that had sworn war on Konoha, the group that killed them in cold blood. He knew he was a hypocrite for snuffing out the lives of the rebels he came across, but at the end of the day, the shinobi world wasn’t a fair one. A life for a life, no matter whose it was.

He watched as they began to burn it where it stood, a grim warning for anyone who dared oppose them. They’d already slaughtered most of the troop, taking a select group for interrogation.

The faces of his friends flashed through his mind and his gut twisted again, this time in grief.

 _“Rin… Obito…”_ he clenched his eyes shut and shifted his hitai-ate so that it covered Obito’s eye again, _“I swear that I’ll avenge you. I’ll do whatever it takes to avenge your deaths, even if it means eradicating Mimei once and for all.”_

Turning away from the burning flag, he decided to get out some nervous energy by training. It would be a while before their group headed back to Konoha, and he wanted to make sure he worked most of the frustration out so that he could better focus.

* * *

_The door slammed shut behind him, and at the noise, a young woman with long brown hair whirled around, matching brown eyes wide with worry._

_“You’re back!” She exclaimed, rushing to his side. “Is he…?”_

_Pain blossomed in his chest, and he gave her a sad stare with his good eye, slowly shaking his head. “I’m… I’m so sorry, but… he didn’t make it.”_

_She froze in her spot, her wide eyes searching his. It took a few seconds of silence for the news to sink in, and when it did, she took a shaky step back, shaking her head. “No. No, you’re-- you’re lying, he’s--”_

_“I’m so sorry,” he repeated, his eyes filling with tears. He hung his head in shame, turning away from her to conceal his emotions. “He died in the rubble… there was nothing we could have done.”_

_“No!” Her broken wail made his heart break, and he clenched his fists to keep in his own sobs. “No, I-- I could’ve done something! I could’ve saved him, I’m a medic-nin! I…” Her voice trailed off into a sob as she fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands. “He can’t be gone… he just can’t…”_

_He could say nothing, only gather her into his arms so that she could weep into his chest. His best friend’s last words rang in his mind, and he closed his eyes tightly._ _“Protect her, please… make sure she’s alright.”_

 **_“I’m so sorry, old friend…”_ ** _he thought to himself, his own tears dribbling down his face at the sound of the woman’s broken wails._ **_“I swear to you, I’ll protect her with my life.”_ **


	7. Chapter 6: Into the Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further breaking away from canon will be happening here, and further adaptational overhaul of Team 7 + Ino & Hinata's friendship because these kids deserve so much better.

_“You called for me, Father?” Hinata’s timid voice made him turn. He looked his oldest daughter up and down, silently scrutinizing the way she seemed to shrink into herself, clasping her hands together and not quite meeting his gaze._

_“Hinata, as you know you’re turning sixteen this December.” His voice rumbled. “And as you know, Prince Sasuke turns sixteen today.”_

_“Yes,” she nodded unsurely._

_“For years, the Uchiha and Hyuuga have been… not quite allies, but not quite rivals.” He continued, pacing about with his hands folded behind his back. “For years, we have been back-up in case they needed assistance. Our bloodlines are both great, although some may argue that ours is greater. No one has ever intermarried between the clans, although there have been many before us who have planned to -- and have failed, whether due to fate or to war.”_

_“Father?” She quietly implored. The look in her eyes clued him in to what she was putting together._

_He nodded appraisingly at her astuteness. “The king, Fugaku, has contacted me with a request: he wishes to unite our clans in marriage. He has asked to betroth you to the prince in hopes that our clans will grow closer together.”_

_For a moment, she stood stock-still. The words ‘marriage’ and ‘prince’ echoed in her brain, stunning her into silence. Her heart began to beat faster, and it simultaneously ached. Immediately she thought of Naruto, and her eyes were downcast to the floor._

_“Father, must it be me?” She asked imploringly. “The honor is great, and I’m flattered to be considered a bride for the prince -- but wouldn’t Hanabi be a better match?”_

_This proved to be the wrong answer, and she stood meekly as her father began to glare at her, stalking closer to tower over her._

_“As heiress of the Hyuuga clan, it is your duty to do whatever means necessary to lead us to greatness,” he hissed angrily. “Hanabi is only eleven, and the prince cannot be crowned without a wife. The king and queen simply cannot wait for her to turn sixteen. It must be you.”_

_“Y- yes, Father, of course, I’m honored to be Prince Sasuke’s bride,” she quickly agreed, bowing her head submissively. “May I be excused to think this over?”_

_He leaned back, his face still twisted in anger. For a moment, he stared at her bowed head, before he shook his own and dismissively scoffed, “Go then, child.”_

_She bowed at the waist and scurried away. As soon as she was out of sight of her father her legs began to wobble, and she collapsed against the wall with a deep sigh, raising one hand to cup at her heart. It was still beating rapidly in her chest, and the spike of adrenaline still rushing through her veins was utterly dizzying._

_She walked, much slower this time, to her room, where she gently closed the door and flopped (in a rather unladylike fashion) onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and began to sob._

_What was she to do? As much as she respected Sasuke, she did not want to go into a loveless marriage, and she was certain he didn’t either. Her heart belonged only to Naruto -- if she couldn’t be promised to him, she didn’t want to be promised to anyone. She could trust no one else._

_Her heart was breaking with every shuddery sob that escaped her._

_A few minutes into her weeping, her door gently opened, and Hanabi poked her head in with a concerned face._

_“Hinata-nee-san, what’s the matter?” She asked softly, shutting the door behind herself and approaching the older girl’s bed._

_Hinata looked up, wiping her teary eyes with the back of her sleeve and sniffling. “Oh, Hanabi -- I didn’t mean to disturb you, I’m sorry.”_

_“No, I heard Father yelling about something, so I decided to see what was going on.” She shook her head and hugged her older sister. “What has you so upset?”_

_“I’m… I’m being betrothed to the prince,” Hinata explained, letting out a shuddering breath. “Just before his nineteenth birthday, we are to be married.”_

_Hanabi was quiet for a while, but finally sighed and asked sadly, “Does this mean we won’t be able to stay together anymore?”_

_Hinata’s heart broke even more at her sister’s devastated expression. She hugged the girl tight and whispered, “I don’t know, Hanabi… I don’t know…”_

_“Please don’t leave, Hinata-nee,” Hanabi was pleading, her pearly eyes full of tears. “I don’t want you to leave me too.”_

_"Don't leave me, Onee-san..."_

* * *

Hinata awoke with a start, inhaling sharply, eyes fluttering open as she called softly into the darkness, “Hanabi...?”

Only a second later, she realized where she was and clamped her mouth shut. She could hear Karin’s soft snores a couple of feet away, and she noted that she must’ve awoken later than planned if it was so dark.

Slowly, she got out of the sleeping bag and put on a pair of shoes that had been set out for her. She strapped on the sandals and slipped out of the tent.

“Lady Hinata?” A quiet voice nearly made her leap out of her own skin. She squeaked, jumping as she caught eyes with an older man with ginger hair sitting just a few feet away, nasty-looking scars clawed up and down on one side of his face. His pale-green eyes were kind, and her initial alarm cooled somewhat when she looked into them. “Oh good, you’ve woken up. Ayame-sama was getting worried.”

“I-- I’m fine,” she stuttered, placing a hand over her racing heart. “I just needed to get some fresh air before I try to go back to sleep.”

He nodded sympathetically. “The river is that way,” he said pointing to the right. “Just follow the trail.”

She nodded to him, muttering a “Thank you” before she hurried off.

She followed the trail for a ways until she heard rushing water, and her shoulders relaxed as a small river came into view. She hopped down to sit beside the water and sat back, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her face in them.

The first thing her thoughts ran to was the face of Naruto, his bright countenance darkened by sorrow. She could imagine with perfect clarity his face if he were to see her now: the soft downward curling of his lip, his saddened eyes creased, his brow furrowed. She could practically hear his voice as if he were a few feet away: _Why, Hinata? Why would you do something so selfish? Why would you hurt your family this way?_

She found it hard to swallow past the lump in her throat, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. No doubt word of her ‘death’ had gotten to her family now. Her poor sister… Hanabi wouldn’t take this well. The girl had practically idolized Hinata, even though the title of heiress had been passed down. They were as close as sisters could be; Hinata was always the first one Hanabi would go to if she had a personal question or a deep secret she needed to tell. And in turn, Hinata would hold her close and whisper to her. She would whisper little details about their mother, her demure smile, her gentle aura, her grace and kindness. She never held their mother’s passing against her, because although she’d lost her mother, she’d gained Hanabi -- in losing a pouch of golden coins, she gained a chest of treasure.

Hanabi was still so young. Only fourteen now, as a matter of fact, and the de facto heiress of their clan. So bright, so cunning, a genius just like their father was. She definitely took after their father more; with others she had a tendency to be cool and calculating, like a snake observing their prey before striking. No doubt this would be a heavy asset in her future with clan politics. Hinata had always been too caring, too trusting to even think about deceiving someone. With Hanabi, this came almost too naturally -- it often scared her, observing the young girl years prior. She had an uncanny ability of manipulating people, but to her relief, Hanabi only used that gift in coaxing extra dessert on holidays and in persuading their father into doing little things for her. If she weaponized it, the shinobi world would definitely have a force to be reckoned with.

With Hanabi came Neji. Oh, Neji. She missed her cousin so badly it physically hurt to remember his face. She was looking forward to a future with him and Tenten, his wife, in her life. About a week before she left, Neji had visited her at the palace with the news that Tenten was finally expecting a child. She’d been ecstatic for the weapon mistress; they’d been trying for a couple of years to conceive, and finally she was getting a chance at a baby. She was so certain that she was going to spoil Neji’s baby rotten; they’d become closer in recent years, and he’d already divulged that she was to be the godmother if anything happened to either Tenten or himself. It was an honor that had made her cry in the visitors’ hall. Even now, it brought new tears to her eyes. She would never know that baby. She would never see their face, never hear their voice, never even learn their name. For all she knew, Tenten could miscarry or worse -- and she knew that the couple deserved this baby like they deserved happiness. She would not be physically able to be there if worse came to worst, like she’d promised to a week prior.

She sniffled, pulling a handkerchief out of her robe pocket and blowing her nose noisily. She breathed a chortle when she thought of what her father would say, witnessing her making such an unladylike noise. Surely his face would’ve pinched together just so, his eyes narrowed with quiet judgement. He’d never say anything, of course, but she would know.

She sighed deeply, folding the handkerchief and putting it back. She hugged her knees to her chest once more. What was she doing, getting all of these fond memories of her family when she was the reason they were suffering? Was she so selfish as to mourn the passing of good times when she was the expedient of their abrupt demise?

The king’s benevolent face flashed through her mind for a second, and she shivered. If there was one man she hadn’t wanted to stir up, it was him. The change in Sasuke’s father had been gradual; before anyone knew it, he was making decisions that he probably would have rallied against some five, ten years ago. First it was superiority for the Uchiha among clans, then it was unchecked police aggression among minorities, and now attacking villages for their rebel sympathizers. Now, she dreaded what he would do in retaliation. If the stories of families dying and their children being imprisoned were true, then her saviors were in great danger just by harboring her. Karin had risked her life today just by bringing up the idea of escaping; she hated to think that her cherished friend was continuously putting her life on the line just for _her_. She would be imprisoned, beaten, interrogated, killed -- and yet she walked with her head held high, as if it were a gilded badge of honor.

Her expression darkened, and she glared with all of the hatred that she could muster into the water. Why had she allowed herself to be used? Was she too timid, too trusting, to be wary of the dangers of navigating the political world? Her father had once admonished her for being too hesitant to strike -- now that his words came rushing back to her, she realized with sad clarity that, of course she’d missed her chance. She could have done many things: negotiated a way out, escaped when she had a chance, perhaps asked the king to send someone else first. But she had taken her burden meekly like she’d always been taught to do, as a high-born woman of the Hyuuga heritage. She’d always had a choice, but she’d squandered it unknowingly. Maybe that was why Neji had hated her so much in their youth. While he was locked into one life alone, she could have chosen several lives, had she taken up courage -- and instead of seeing her world for what it was, she had imagined prison bars trapping her into a straight path, locking away all other options before she had a chance to contemplate them. Instead of her being caged, she was free -- and the one whom she’d thought was on the other side of the bars was still trapped in them.

She caught sight of her own pale moon eyes in the water and remembered. Their clan eye. The Byakugan.

Theoretically, she could seal it away -- as was tradition for some members of the lower branches to do. Neji himself had one such seal across his forehead. It was a means of control over the lesser branches, used to punish if out of line. It was extremely painful, as he could attest to. More than once in her old life she’d had to plug her ears to try and drown out the screams of agony of her clansmen, but to no avail. If one died, their kekkei genkai died with them. It was a precautionary measure, in case unsavory types like the long-lost Orochimaru stumbled upon the body of a Hyuuga and decided to study their eye. Of course, there were seals that could seal away her eyes without the brutish use of That seal, but at this point, she didn’t think she knew any.

Of course, there were bound to be sealing masters in the rebel faction. But nobody had ever sealed away one of the sacred Eyes, and there were bound to be side-effects. Would she go blind? Would she lose her chakra level along with it? If she were to seal it herself, she realized that she would be of no use to her saviors if she was blind and/or powerless -- and the guilt began to settle in again. She refused to be useless. She refused to drag them down with her. This time she would help on her own terms, like she’d always dreamt of doing. She would be the confident woman that her father had always hoped she’d be.

As a plus, the Byakugan could be a trump card, in case they ever had to go toe-to-toe with anyone from the big clans of Konoha -- she didn’t recall any Hyuuga ever defecting, nor would any Uchiha. Already, they would have an advantage of a hidden Byakugan wielder and master of the Gentle Fist. She would be an asset out on the field, and she knew they knew it too. She wasn’t a healer, like Karin, but she could fight -- her father had trained her up well.

She shifted, and as she stared into the water, a few strands of silky midnight hair fell into her face, the tips brushing the water’s surface.

Her long, beautiful hair, said to be exactly like her mother’s had been. She took the strands into her fingers and studied them in the light of the moon. It had once been said to be one of her best qualities, aside from her demure nature and her graceful fighting style. Hanabi had always gushed about how pretty her hair was, and had always begged her to let her brush it out or put it up in different styles. Her lips twitched into a morose smile. Mikoto had adored her hair too. The older woman had spent hours sitting with her over tea, giving her tips and telling her about her many misadventures in her own youth that her own beauty had gotten her into. She was articulate and had a way of drawing you in, and Hinata had spent those hours sitting there enthralled at all of her stories of fighting. Beautiful she may be, but at one point in time, Mikoto had been a fearsome warrior.

She’d been determined to keep it short in her much younger years, as a rumor had spread around the girls of the capital that Prince Sasuke adored girls with long hair. She’d seen many a girl race among themselves trying to grow out their hair the longest, to be the shiniest, to be the prettiest -- and she was one of the only ones who had had no interest in such a silly thing. That, and she wasn’t after the heart of the prince -- ironically, she was after the heart of Naruto, his best friend and brother in all but blood. She had watched as Sakura and Ino, two close friends, squabbled with each other over whose hair Sasuke would like more, brushing it almost obsessively and fighting to see who would get the better hair care products, the finer silken ribbons, or the best styles to show off its length. Sakura had been in love with her hair, and indeed, it was beautiful. A pale strawberry-blonde that shimmered with streaks of her mother’s golden hues. Hinata had agreed that it was quite a sight. For a time, she’d been considered one of the most beautiful girls in Konoha, even among the great clans. As the years dragged on, however, Sakura’s family grew poorer, her enthusiasm lagged behind, and eventually she’d all but given up on impressing the prince and instead focused on being a close friend. She was seen less in Hinata’s company, and when she did meet with her, she was noticeably smaller, with less youthful chub and a more sunken-in, tired appearance. Eventually, they stopped seeing each other at all -- and the very next that Hinata heard of the girl, she was dead.

The news had made her blood run cold. Sakura was one of the kindest girls she’d ever known, with a loud cheerfulness to rival Naruto’s in intensity. She was fierce in her love for her friends, as her childhood troubles with bullying made her vow to never mistreat those that were deemed beneath her. For a while, she had stood up for Hinata, a ‘pale-eyed freak’ among the local children. Ever since Hinata had met her, she’d almost never seen the girl seriously upset, unless it came to her childish feud with Ino in later years. Hinata had found a kinship with the girl in their supposed unrequited love for Naruto and Sasuke respectively. And when she found out she’d died, attacked by rebels and drowned in Morino -- a part of her heart died with her.

Ever since that day, she’d begun growing out her hair in memory of her, a hope that something in her would live on. Ino had chopped more than half of hers off in anguish for their friend, and had been slowly growing it back with Hinata as a way to keep Sakura’s memory alive between them. That was when her reputation of beautiful long hair began -- and honestly, it was a little exhausting, if not downright insulting.

She’d not been trying to appeal to others when she made her decision; she was simply honoring the memory of a dear friend -- and yet the one of the first things people noticed and commented on upon meeting her was her hair. She heard the whispers of other girls that, now that Sakura had died, one of her biggest rivals for the prince was gone, and now she could grow it out. Now that only Ino was left (and the prince had made it clear that he didn't consider her a suitor), she would have an easy shot at the throne. Those factors had almost been enough to make her cut it off at her shoulders again -- but she resisted. She liked it when Hanabi begged her to brush through it. She liked it when she and Ino got together to discuss potential hair care. She liked it when she could look into the mirror with confidence, knowing that she could be the difference between someone being cut down and that someone being lifted up.

But now… now that that life was over, she was at a loss as to what to do. She was tired of it being one of her only identities. Now that she was finally free from wandering stares, she had the freedom to do whatever she liked with it. The only question is what?

She fingered the soft strand and frowned at its lavender shine. If she was going to be a rebel, she didn’t want to be a burden. If she was going to do anything, then she may as well start anew. A new Hinata, one that would be infinitely better than the old.

A tradition sprang to mind, one of this very thing. If a clan woman was sent away in disgrace from her family, there usually came a period of atonement. At the beginning, the woman would cut her hair to her shoulders as a symbol of cutting away the old life that had led to her disgrace, and by the time the atonement period was over, she would come back anew. Certainly this applied to her current predicament. If she had said no to marrying Sasuke, she would have started the atonement period much, much earlier, anyway.

Her lips pressed into a grim line, and she pushed the strands back over her shoulder and peered into the water. Her own worried face stared back at her.

 _“Tonight, everything starts anew,”_ she thought to herself, closing her eyes. _“For myself, and for my family.”_

She opened them and reached for an inner pocket in her robe, one that contained one of her greatest treasures. She pulled out a kunai knife with a sunflower carved into its grip, with her name carved beside it. Her eyes softened at the blade. It had been a birthday gift from Tenten this past year, one that she’d made herself as one of her many hobbies. Hinata had adored it and kept it immaculate. She’d never used it for anything, well, until now.

Anger began to simmer in her chest, and she gripped the handle, her knuckles going white. Because of this, Tenten may have to separate from Neji, or at the very least their child would not be able to have the life of security and comfort that came with the clan name. In escaping her problems, she had also left Neji and Tenten no escape from the scrutiny of the rest of the clan -- gone was she, and gone too was their future happiness.

Slowly, she rose the blade to her hair. She knew what she was doing was stupid, and she could very well mess it up. But she grit her teeth, gripped the hair tight, and with one quick motion, she sliced through it.

Locks of hair fell gently to the earth as she cut, the tears burning her eyes and dripping into the water. With every slice she mourned the death of her previous life.

_Shhk_ _. “Goodbye, Hanabi.”_

_Shhk_. _“Goodbye, Father.”_

 _Shhk._ _“Goodbye… Naruto-kun.”_

When at last she was done, she watched as some of her hair floated silently down the stream. She pocketed the knife once more, and she watched the moon suspended in the brightening sky, pulled downward towards the horizon. She didn’t know what the exact time was, but she ventured that it was close to sunrise.

A soft twilight breeze rustled through her shortened locks, and their soft tips brushed against her face. She smiled, closing her eyes and inhaling the crisp forest air. Pine and evanescent hints of wildflowers sharply entered her nose and she stood there for a few moments, just taking in the comforting scent.

Princess Hinata was dead.

Hinata Hyuuga was soon to reawaken, birthed with the dawn of a new day.

* * *

_It was a bright, sunny day at the palace. Hinata’s parents had been invited with some tea with the king and queen, and they’d sent the little girl out to play with the prince and his friends._

_The older prince Itachi had been kind enough to show her to the back gardens, where she now observed the other children sitting close together, picking flowers and talking. She hid herself behind the pillar with uncertainty; would these children pick on her, like the common children did? She spied the prince’s unmistakable cowlicked black hair and wanted to say something, but the words stuck in her throat._

_She watched them for a while longer, until a girl with strawberry hair just past her shoulders announced that she was going to go by the rose patch. As she came closer to Hinata’s hiding place, the girl got a good look at her. She was pretty, with hair that framed her heart-shaped face and big turquoise irises. She hummed, sauntering closer._

_Then she stopped. She peered around the pillar curiously, and Hinata squeaked, drawing away._

_A smile bloomed across the girl’s face, and she stuck out her hand. “Hi! I’m Sakura. Do you wanna pick flowers with me?”_

_Hinata blinked, eyes darting from her hand to her face and back again. “U-- um… I…”_

_“What’s your name?” She asked instead._

_Hinata felt her face burning with embarrassment. She whispered, “Hi...nata…”_

_“That’s a really pretty name.” Sakura chirped._

_“Thank you…” she mumbled back, shyly. “Yours is pretty too…”_

_“D’you wanna pick some flowers for Mikoto-san with me?” Sakura repeated, gesturing to the rose patch. “Itachi-nii-san said we shouldn’t pick the roses, but I was gonna give her dandelions anyway.”_

_“Hey, Sakura-chan!” A boy’s voice hollered, and the Hyuuga cringed. “What’s taking you so long?”_

_She whirled around right quick and huffed, “I’m just talking, Naruto!” She turned back to Hinata, her gaze more empathetic. “I’m sorry ‘bout Naruto… sometimes he’s too loud.”_

_“We’ve met before,” Hinata quietly pointed out, poking her fingers together._

_“Oh, have you?” She perked up. “Great! Then I don’t have to introduce you! I know how much that sucks. I still hate meeting new people, but thanks to Ino I’m getting better!”_

_She found it easier to relax around Sakura. She felt some of the tension leave her shoulders as the girl rambled._

_Gently taking Hinata’s hand, she maneuvered her out from behind the pillar and near the roses. “Look at all of these dandelions we can pick! Oh, sorry-- do you like dandelions?”_

_“They’re okay,” the girl shrugged. She caught an eyeful of a yellow azalea patch nearby and pointed them out. “Those are pretty too, though.”_

_“Huh?” Sakura looked over and nodded. “Oh, yeah! Ino’s always going on about those -- her family owns a flower shop, so she knows a whole lot about flowers.”_

_A soft smile crept onto her face, and she picked one of the flowers. She studied it for a moment before she looked up, seeing Naruto come over. A blush pinkened her face, and she looked away._

_“Hey, Sakura-chan!” He greeted with a big grin before noticing her. “Oh, hey, it’s you! Hi again! Uh, what’s your name again?”_

_Sakura let out a soft sigh. “Seriously, Naruto? You meet someone and don’t even remember their name?”_

_Hinata shook her head. “N-- no, it’s okay. Um, I’m Hinata.”_

_“Right, Hinata!” He snapped his fingers and knelt beside her. “It’s cool to see you! How are you?”_

_“I’m f-- fine,” she stammered, face going even hotter as he leaned in closer. She held up the flower and continued, “I-- I picked this… do you want it?”_

_“Huh? Oh, sure!” He took the flower from her hands and squinted at it. “This is, uh…?”_

_“It’s an azalea,” Sakura supplied._

_“Right, azalea.” He nodded. He grinned at the girl. “Thanks, Himawari!” He gave her a hug, and that was enough to send her fainting into his chest._

_“E-- eh?!” Sakura exclaimed. “What did you do?”_

_“I just hugged her!” Naruto defended, holding her up by her armpits. Her head lolled forward. “What do I do?”_

_“What’s going on?” Sasuke asked, venturing closer to them._

_Sakura whirled around. “Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun hugged Hinata-chan and she fainted!”_

_“Let’s take her to Kaa-san,” he suggested. He glanced over at the blond with a frown. “Since you made her faint, you can carry her.”_

_“What?” Naruto grumbled. “Aw, c’mon…”_


	8. Chapter 7: Unsettling News

The dawn met the camp all too quickly, and as Hinata was walking back to her tent, she noticed a young woman with shoulder-length petal-pink hair and a gray cloak walking towards her.

Something about this woman felt… familiar. Her eyes were a brilliant green, heart-shaped lips in a small smile. Her tanned face was slender and dotted with almost invisible freckles across the bridge of her nose that picked up a trail down her neck, disappearing into the high collar of her shirt and reappearing along her sculped arms. She walked with her shoulders squared and a confidence in her gait that made the girl relax somewhat. Her aura radiated a friendly comfort, as if they’d been friends for ages.

Discreetly, she activated the Byakugan, and her vision became much sharper -- and she could see the girl’s chakra. She flinched when she faintly recognized its eerily calming presence flowing lazily through her body. It was so familiar… but who was this girl?

“Ah, you’re awake, my lady.” She greeted in a deeper, yet still markedly feminine, tone. Her bright eyes were centered on the Hyuuga as her Byakugan faded away, leaving pupiless pearly eyes. “Sorry about the journey… did you at least sleep well?” Her grin was playful, and Hinata could hardly keep from smiling back.

“It was perfectly fine, thank you,” she replied, politely bowing at the waist. Her shorter hair fell into her face, and she brushed it away when she straightened her body again.

“... you cut your hair.” The woman’s eyes widened a fraction, but a second later she nodded empathetically. “I understand. I assume we had similar motives. That cut really suits you.”

Hinata’s eyes were drawn to the girl’s own short tresses, and all of a sudden she felt a little less self-conscious about her hasty haircut.

The rosy-haired young woman laughed gently, holding out a hand. “Whatever you decide to do here, no one will judge you,” she explained, shaking Hinata’s hesitant hand. “I’m Sumire. It’s good to finally meet you while you’re awake.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Hinata said, her hand falling to her side after the shake. She followed her as they walked back to her tent. “Are you the one I’m supposed to go if I want to help with your cause?”

“Mmm... Not explicitly, but you can come to me for anything you may need.” Sumire shrugged her shoulders loosely. “Either find Hinoki, Ayame, or me… or Karin, if she’s closer.”

“Ah!” Hinata finally remembered the blaze and her brows dipped low into a worried frown. “Is she alright? I can’t remember anything after drinking the sleeping elixir…”

“She’s fine, just some second and third-degrees.” the pinkette comforted her with a hand on her shoulder. “We’ve got some of the best medic-nin in the world right here in the group. She’s going to be up and walking with a healed back in no time at all.”

Her words brought some comfort to the girl, but ultimately, she still felt dread for her friend. Karin was her closest confidant in the palace. If she was to be disfigured forever…

Rolling up her sleeves, Sumire entered the tent, to find Karin lying on her side, her shirt folded next to her. She looked up and grinned. “Hey, it took you long enough, Pinky. They already brought me breakfast.”

“Whatever, Karin,” Sumire snickered, shaking her head as she knelt beside her. “So what’ve we got today? How far did Hinoki get on you?”

Karin shifted onto her back, resting her cheek on the pillow. The bandages were a bit damp, and splotches were beginning to discolor with pus, a nauseating green-yellow.

Sumire fished a hair tie out of her pocket and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, clipping her bangs to the side, and leaning over her. She paused, before looking up at Hinata with a contemplative expression.

Finally, she asked, “Do you want to be here for this? If you’ve got a weak stomach, I have to warn you... “

Hinata blinked before realizing and giving a quick nod. “O-- oh, of course! I’ll go, um, find Ayame-sama. Thank you for the talk, Sumire-san.”

She bowed again and headed out of the tent.

Once the flaps were shut, Karin weakly chortled. “‘Sumire-san’, huh? How long are you gonna go without telling her?”

“As long as it takes,” Sumire tersely replied, gently unwrapping the bandages with a level face.

Karin glanced up at her and furrowed her brows. “You know she’s going to want to know, right? She’ll be devastated if she finds out that you’re actually Sa--”

“Okay,” Sumire interrupted with a cheery tone, looking over her back. She gave a low whistle. “Damn, Kar, you did a number on your poor skin. How far did Hinoki get with the treatments?”

The redhead sighed quietly. “Only the uppermost part,” she replied, closing her eyes. “She didn’t start grafting yet, so I assumed…”

“By the looks of things, you may not need a graft.” She observed. “I knew it was the right idea to send her along. She’s totally reconstructed the dermis and epidermis. Fair warning, you won’t be able to feel any sensation on that part anymore. That’s totally destroyed.”

She nodded. “Ah, I thought so. I couldn't really feel anything after the initial explosion hit.”

“Now, as for the top half, I think I can give it a go.” Sumire reached into her pocket again, this time pulling out a tiny flask. “First, drink this. I’m gonna need you unconscious for this part, because I’m gonna need to give it my all.”

“Figures,” she sighed, accepting the flask. She tilted her head back as far as it could go, swallowing its contents quickly. When she’d drank everything in the cool metal flask, she gave it back, wiping her mouth with her knuckles. “How long?”

“It depends, but let’s say ten hours.” She readied her hands again. “Tsunade, Shizune, and Hinoki know not to disturb us until the meeting tonight at five, so you’ll probably wake up around then.”

“Mkay,” she sleepily muttered, closing her eyes again.

* * *

Hinata walked into the center of camp, only to find Hinoki talking with a younger, freckled boy. They both looked up when she approached with a shy smile.

“Whoa, Lady Hinata!” The boy gasped, eyes flying wide as saucers. He hastily bowed where he sat, resulting in his chest touching his knees. “It’s an honor, miss. I-- I’m Hideki.”

“Please, you don’t need to bow,” she chuckled in embarrassment. “I’m your equal.”

“It’s good to see you awake.” Hinoki smiled kindly to the younger girl. “What do you need?”

“I need to see Ayame-sama,” she explained. “I-- I want to be an asset to the group. I can do taijutsu and… well, I have my eyes.”

Hinoki listened, a contemplative frown appearing on her face. She folded her arms across her chest. “... Your enthusiasm is appreciated, as I know you would be a useful person to have among us. There is, however, a slight probationary period you’ll have to go through before you can do anything substantial. Every recruit does it, it’s totally precautionary.”

“Oh,” the noirette breathed, her shoulders slumping a little. “That’s not what I was expecting.”

“It’s only two weeks,” the brunette said, smiling sympathetically. “But I’ll definitely let Ayame-sama know. We’ll have to meet with you later to hash out the intimate details.”

“Thank you.” Hinata bowed, her heart pounding with excitement. “I won’t let you down, I promise. I’ll help in any way that I can.”

“Well,” said Hinoki, patting the empty spot on the log beside herself and the boy, “Perhaps you can get started by helping us with inventory.”

* * *

Daylight seeped through the curtains, making Sasuke’s eyes flutter open. Groggily, he lifted his head, looking about the room.

Naruto was missing, and he began to panic for a moment before he remembered that his parents would want to see him first thing this morning.

Sure enough, a few moments after the prince awoke, Naruto walked into the room, a strained smile on his face.

“Look who’s up,” he commented, flopping down onto the bed with a groan. “Aunt Mikoto wanted you at breakfast.”

“I don’t see why she wouldn’t,” Sasuke commented blandly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up. He stood, brushing down his unruly hair, before walking to the wardrobe.

Naruto made himself comfortable on the bed as the prince dressed, swinging his legs back and forth.

“What did Mother want?” Sasuke’s voice was a bit muffled, the boy’s head still in the wardrobe as he leafed through his clothes.

“Right, the meeting.” Naruto nodded, folding his arms behind his head. “Boy, where to start? Basically, Hiashi didn’t take the news well at all yesterday, so now your clans are officially enemies again? I guess?” He laughed mirthlessly. “Hell if I know the finer details, I’ve always sucked at listening to clan politics.”

Sasuke poked his head out, a contemplative frown on his face. Then he nodded his head in understanding, putting his shirt on. “Well, did he have any demands of us?”

“Just that we give them back… y’know,” the blond uncomfortably gestured with his hands, folding them across his chest for a moment before they dropped to his sides.

Silence bloomed between them as Sasuke put on his pants.

Once he was in some fresh clothes, he raised his eyebrows. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well, what about her?” He prodded with an annoyed expression, shutting the wardrobe with a little more force than he meant to. He winced at the loud bang. “Hinata-san’s body, right?”

“I mean, I dunno,” Naruto sighed heavily, scratching his scalp. “I don’t wanna stress you out even more than you already are, but…”

“But _what_?” He asked in a huff, turning his head so that he could stare at him over his shoulder. “Get to the point already.”

Naruto glared at him for a second before sighing and folding his arms. “There have been rumors going around since late last night. About Hinata, I mean.”

He hesitated for a moment, but he continued. “The guards searched through the rubble for hours and hours… they didn’t find much other than pieces of the wall. They didn’t find a single body.”

An uneasy feeling settled into Sasuke’s stomach. “Nothing?”

“Absolutely nothing.” The blond confirmed. “Which is really weird, ‘cause even if she… well,” he coughed into his fist for a moment, “e-- even if _that_ happened, they should at least find traces of her… bones, or something. But they didn’t find anything there.”

Sasuke sat the brush down, swallowing hard. Something… something was wrong. He could feel it in his blood, coursing through his heart and filling his body. Hinata… that fire would have killed her, right? Then why would…?

He voiced these thoughts quietly, “That fire killed her, did it not?”

“That’s what we thought,” Naruto replied, and it made his heart sink. “But now… well I dunno what the hell we think now. All we know is that whatever happened two nights ago, well, it’s apparently a much deeper issue than it seemed at first glance.”

Whatever he wanted to say next died on his tongue, and he turned his whole body to face Naruto’s, their eyes locking together. The defeated sorrow reflected in his cerulean irises made the unease grow. Naruto was not the type of person to give up so easily, everyone who knew him could testify. But in this, he seemed almost resigned to Hinata’s fate. The bags under his eyes told him everything he needed to know -- and the guilt began to eat away at him further.

Hinata had been more than his fiancee. She’d been their friend, arguably closer to him, but he knew she never would have wanted to hurt him like this. And now he could see the effects of the past two nights on his best friend. He slumped more than usual, his shoulders dipping with the weight of his anguish.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but closed it a moment later, turning back to the mirror. He stared at his own reflection with a grim countenance.

_“I… I’m sorry, Naruto. I fucked it up. What kind of ruler can I be now? I couldn’t even keep our closest friend safe.”_

* * *

“Once more,” sharp, ringed eyes darted from the terrified young woman to the older one at his side. “Tell us once more. What did you see?”

“I-- I--” she stammered, glancing back and forth between them. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, her nails digging into her skin painfully. She couldn’t stop the trembling in her legs. “I-- I just went out to get water, and…!”

“Calm down, dear,” the bluenette soothed, taking a flask from the pouch at her waist and holding it out. “Take a drink and calm your nerves first. We have time to spare.”

The forest-haired girl nodded frantically and accepted the flask, popping off the top and taking quick gulps. She tipped her head back a little too far and choked, coughing and sputtering as the older woman took back the flask before too much could be spilled. It took her a few moments to catch her breath, pounding on her chest with wide eyes.

Finally, when she could breathe properly again, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then she reopened them and stared grimly into the faces of her superiors.

“I… I was on patrol last night, as I recall…” she started quietly. “I left my post for two minutes to go get some more water, and when I was about to go back, I…”

She paused to take another shuddering breath. “... I heard screams… and when I went back, the entire camp was aflame.”

The older woman nodded sympathetically, reaching out to gently take her shoulder.

Pain nodded slowly, his frown deepening. “... I see. So it _was_ an ambush.”

“Would the report lie?” The woman’s voice held an edge, even as she gave him a grimace.

“Perhaps not, not in this sense.” He hummed in thought, looking up at the sky. “But then again, they’ve been known to do whatever they can to make it seem as if they have the advantage.”

“You’ve done what you can,” her attention was back to the shivering girl. “Go and rest. We’ll send you to Ayame-san’s later tonight.”

“T-- thank you…” She jerkily bowed, nearly stumbling forward had it not been for the older one’s firm hold shifting to her arm. As soon as she let go, the girl staggered off, her pace uneven and wavering. She tipped this way and that as she went, nearly bumping shoulders with Kisame when they passed each other.

Pain shook his head, turning to his partner. “... Konan.”

She grimly smiled. “Of course. I’ll tell them right away.”

Without another glance, her body began to peel away like strips of bark from a tree, fluttering in the breeze before weaving through the air and disappearing in the right angle of sunlight.

Pain turned away and let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

“That… damned Copy Nin…” he muttered under his breath. “No doubt this was his doing. Damn it, _damn it_ … running into him will spell more trouble than it’s worth.”

* * *

_Wheezing breaths feebly escaped him, even as he lay in agony. He’d long since lost feeling on the right side of his body. His heart was pounding painfully in his ear, his vision flickering. The bodies of his comrades, broken and bloodied, were strewn around the area like ratty old dolls, and the few who were alive were staring down at him with enough despair in their blurry faces to make him wish he’d died already._

_“Just-- hold on, hold on!” One of them begged, kneeling at his side. They tugged desperately at his free hand. He could feel the broken bones grinding against each other and digging painfully into the meat of his flesh as it was squeezed._

_He grunted in pain, and the younger soldier immediately gasped, dropping it like a hot iron._

_“Ba… ka… shi…” he wheezed, his lone teary eye locking onto that of his friend._

_Kakashi’s hands were tightly clenched, his only open eye narrowed while he tried not to let his own tears fall. His whole form was shaking slightly._

_“Ba… kashi,” he repeated, struggling to lift his hand. He reached out for him. “Prom… ise… me…”_

_“What…?” He finally croaked for the first time._

_“Promise… me,” the young man insisted, pausing to take a gulping breath. “Rin…”_

_Kakashi swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. He fell clumsily to his knees before the rubble. Numbly, he reached for the boy’s hand and held it gingerly in his._

_“There’s no saving him…” another one breathed. “What do we do?”_

_“My eye…” the young man gasped. “Give…Kakashi… my eye!”_

_“But… but your Sharingan,” Kakashi weakly protested, shaking his head. “Your family… they wouldn’t want me to--”_

_“Shut up for once…” the Uchiha grumbled, squeezing with all the strength left in his hand. “... respect my wishes, idiot! You’re my-- best friend--! Take my eye…”_

_He paused again. A face flashed across his mind’s eye, and the tears bubbling to the surface finally trickled down his pale cheek._

_“And… please,” he pleaded, looking up at him desperately. “Please look… after Rin, for me.”_

_Kakashi swallowed again, nodding shakily. “I will… I swear, I will.”_

_“If it’s your last wish, then I guess we can do a transplant,” another soldier awkwardly cut in with a cough, readying a chakra scalpel. “Kakashi, your eye’s pretty much ruined too, right? This’ll be good practice for my battlefield medical care.”_

_The young man gave a trembling smile. “Keep… her safe… for me…”_

**_“The worst day of my life… I promised you then, and I promise you now, Obito. I won’t let your sacrifice be in vain.”_ **


	9. Chapter 8: Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter: A good part of it is spent discussing suicide and poor mental health. If this can/will cause you to relapse or trigger you in any way, then please do what's best for you, whether that means skipping that part of the chapter or not.
> 
> Please note that not everything written here reflects my own personal beliefs.

The ginger boy hummed happily as he counted the boxes, touching his fingertip to the top of each stack before nodding and writing it down. Shizune stayed near, watching him attentively, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

Once he got done with the boxes, he turned to her, a bright smile in place. “So! I’m done!”

Shizune chuckled, nodding and peering over his shoulder at the paper. “So you are. Let’s see…” Her eyes narrowed at it, her mouth moving almost imperceptibly as she read along. “Hm,” she finally said, leaning back, “looks like we used more than we expected. Well done, Hideki. That’s about the length of your time on probation here.”

“What is it gonna be like here?” He asked, bearing a curious frown. He dropped his arm, letting the paper and clipboard rest against his thigh. “I’ve heard a lot about the rebels, but… I don’t exactly know what to expect.”

“Ah, yes.” The woman nodded and beckoned with one hand, and at once he began to follow her.

The two left the storage area and went back to the communal firepit. Sitting down on a log, Shizune turned her body to face the boy and smiled.

“To start, once your probation ends, you’ll have to pick a field to work in.” She began. “Naturally, since you’re not yet sixteen, there isn’t a lot you can do. For now, I believe you’ll be in medical training. Once you actually turn sixteen, you can choose whether you want to continue medical or to go to another work area, such as a field agent whenever we stop in on towns of sympathizers.”

“Cool, like helping people with food and stuff?” He asked excitedly.

“Sort of,” she chuckled. “For instance, in case we ever came to an area devastated by thieves or, Kami-sama forbid, our allies raided by the capital, field agents would mostly be sent to help them clean up and rebuild.” She paused, looking over his exposed arms. “I’m certain that you’ve had some experience in that?”

“I dunno, my dad usually had me helping him in the garden.” Hideki shrugged his shoulders loosely, rubbing his bicep a bit sheepishly. “We didn’t really… do anything ‘big’, I guess.”

“That’s fine, that’s fine. I’m certain we could use your talents in caring for crops well, in case we need to settle somewhere for an extended period.” Shizune nodded appreciatively. “Now, as for names, I’m certain you’ve heard names like ‘Ayame’ and ‘Himawari’ thrown around here and there.”

“Yeah, I was wondering about that. How come they call you Camellia-san, but you have a different name?”

“It’s, well, an awfully long story.” Shizune took a breath. “To summarize, we go by code names here purely for our own safety. If one of us gets captured, unless they have past history with Konoha they won’t know who the person is.”

Hideki nodded solemnly. “Oh, I get it… so like, if Sumire-san got captured…”

“Unless they knew what her real name was, there would be less danger to the organization.” Shizune finished, folding her hands in her lap.

“Okay! That makes sense.” The smile on his face was bright, and it brought mirth to her own heart. As he was about to open his mouth to speak again, the two were interrupted by Shinji walking up to them.

“Sorry for interrupting, but you’re needed by Ayame-sama.” He spoke directly to Shizune, his visible jade eye cool and collected.

Immediately, her face changed, and she nodded firmly to him, getting up from the log. She turned to the boy with an apologetic smile, “We’ll have to continue this discussion later.”

“I got it, miss Camellia!” He seemed to understand, bidding her goodbye. “I’ll see you later.”

She merely quirked the side of her mouth up and turned, striding off with purpose. The two were left there, and Shinji awkwardly sat down near the boy, staring blankly at the ground.

“Um, hi.” Hideki’s voice made him look up into his curious gray eyes. His hand was extended. “May I ask a question, sir?”

“Ask away, kid.” Shinji replied, giving his hand a reluctant shake.

“How did you lose your eye?”

Shinji stiffened, and when the boy pulled back in alarm, he shook his head. “Don’t get excited, you just caught me off-guard is all. I don’t really care about this ol’ thing anymore; it’s what I get for serving the king.”

“The king _did_ that to you?” The teenager’s voice was breathy and confused, eyes wide in concern.

“He threw a knife at me,” he said casually with a shrug, as if discussing the weather. His shoulders were tense still. “I think I must have disobeyed him in some way or another -- it was so long ago that I don’t quite remember.”

Hesitantly, Hideki reached out, as if he were to touch the wrapping. But then he pulled back, his nose wrinkling as if smelling something sour. “That’s… horrible. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s in the past.” Shinji shrugged again, leaning back against the log. “I have lots of scars from my time in the palace. Got a real long one across my chest from the time I was thrown in the dungeon for planning escape.”

Hideki’s eyes were wide, his mouth parted in shock. Shinji felt confusion wash over him, and he raised his eyebrows at the boy. “You look as if you’ve never seen something like this before. How did you get into Mimei if you can’t imagine someone being hurt like that?”

“W-- well, I just--” the ginger boy licked his lips and shook his head, “--I lost my parents, and I don’t have any close relatives, so I just thought that… well, that I could help someone.”

“By joining a rebel organization.” He flatly replied.

Hideki drooped, his eyes downcast to the ground in shame. “... yeah, I didn’t really think about it,” he admitted.

The man shook his head with a quiet sigh. “Well, what about your parents?”

“... my dad…” he hesitated, and when Shinji looked over, he could faintly see the boy’s eyes misting up. _"Oh, great."_

“Look, if it’s too painful, you don’t have to tell me.” He begrudgingly scooted closer to the boy, gingerly resting a hand on his damp back. “I get it, we all have family troubles here. I don’t even really have a family of my own anymore.”

Hideki slowly looked up, big slate eyes wide and teary. He wiped the moisture from them, amazed. “You too?”

“Is that really so hard to believe?” The green-haired man chuckled. “Believe me, kid, you aren’t alone in the orphan aspect. Hell, even Aika is orphaned.”

The teenager’s cheeks warmed a touch when Shinji gave him a half-smile.

“I… I want to tell you,” Hideki wiped his eye again, hardening his expression. “I feel like, like it’ll make some of the hurt finally go away.”

“Well then by all means.” Shinji shrugged his shoulders loosely. “Hit me.”

“Last year, maybe around like September, I think, uh, my dad started to get sick. Like, really sick. We didn’t know what it was, because we didn’t really, like, have the best medical care. Uh, our village is really small, so… y’know.” He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “He seemed like he was getting better for a while, but in December, he died. I don’t really remember what it was, but like, it was a heart problem I think. My mom was… she was really torn up over it.”

Shinji nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“We… we spent Christmas alone that year,” the ginger boy’s breathing hitched, and he blinked rapidly. His voice cracked on the next part, “A few months later, on Dad’s birthday, my mom… my mom killed herself.”

Shinji found himself sucking in a breath, sympathy welling up in his chest. His hand moved to the boy’s shoulder, and he squeezed it gently.

“I was the one who found her. She-- she--” Hideki let out a sob, wiping his eyes furiously. “I-- I’m sorry, this is embarrassing, I’m sorry.”

“If it helps to talk it out, I’m not judging you.” The man replied quietly, squeezing again. “You had to witness such an awful sight… I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s-- it’s nothing, I--” he hiccupped, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “I just-- I wasn’t ready for… y’know? And, and she left a note telling me that… that it wasn’t my fault, but I feel like-- y’know?”

He silently nodded, trying his best to ignore the teenager’s shuddering back.

“If-- if I’d been better,” he muttered, hanging his head so that Shinji couldn’t see the tears fall, “if I’d been a better kid, if I hadn’t been so… so selfish, then maybe my mom would still be here.”

“ _Stop_.”

His sharp voice made the boy flinch, looking up with wide, hurt eyes.

Shinji let out a deep sigh. “Look. Kid. Hideki. You’ve gotta stop that.”

“I-- I’m sorry, I know it’s a bad topic--”

“No, that’s not what I’m talking about.” He pointed his finger at the boy, inches away from his nose. “You’ve gotta stop blaming yourself for what happened.”

When he looked like he was ready to retort, Shinji poked his nose. It worked to keep him silent a little bit longer, and his eyes briefly crossed to try and see the fingertip.

“I’m gonna be blunt here. Your dad’s passing was an awful thing to happen, yes. Your mom and you made it through that winter together, right?” A nod. “Your parents really loved each other, right?" Another nod. "Your mom committing suicide… there’s nothing you could have done to prevent that.”

Hideki looked even more hurt, and he opened his mouth to protest.

Shinji just held up his finger. “No, kid, listen to me. Losing a spouse is pretty damn hard to go through. You lost a father, yes, but your mother lost her other half. She lost the one she vowed to stand beside through thick and thin. You lost a father, she lost her light. And yes, it’s not good for someone so young to go without their father. You’re, what, thirteen, fourteen?”

“F-fifteen, sir.”

“Fifteen. You’re almost a grown man. You can fend for yourself, get a job, earn yourself a living. What did your mother do?”

“W-well, in our village, usually the women stay home and garden?” Hideki stuttered, scratching his neck. “But my mom just couldn’t grow plants, so she left that part to Dad and I while she sold handmade blankets.”

“Lucrative, but not lucrative enough.” His voice took a harsher tone. “Think about it from a parent’s perspective. You’ve just lost your husband, one of your only sources of income in a place where being a single woman spells disaster for your house. Right?”

Hideki nodded, wiping his eye.

“Couple that with a teenage kid and this shitty economy, and it’s no wonder she cracked.” Shinji continued, narrowing his eyes. “She probably figured that life would get so hard that she wouldn’t be able to bear it any longer if she stayed. It had nothing to do with how good or bad of a kid you were; you're not thinking about the attitude of the family members, you're thinking of survival. She gave you a note, saying you didn’t do anything wrong. Right?”

“Y-- yeah, she said she just couldn’t take it anymore and she wanted to be with Dad.”

“See, that, right there. Despair is a sticky bastard. Latches onto whatever it can find. I doubt that she would have lasted much longer if she hadn’t killed herself then. It’s likely that she would’ve picked the next moment that felt right. You were out of the house, so she didn’t have to worry about you witnessing her do it. She likely thought you wouldn’t even find her in time, right?”

“W-- well…” Hideki sniffled, eyebrows dipping into a frown of contemplation. “... well, I guess that day I was supposed to be spending the weekend at our elderly neighbor’s to help her with moving stuff. A-- and we have a customer who comes by every Saturday to buy blankets from Mom, so...”

“So you wouldn’t find her body.” He flatly replied.

“I guess…?”

“So she wouldn’t have to worry about you walking in on her, you’d only get the note.” Shinji nodded matter-of-factly. “See, if I was gonna kill myself, I’d have done the same thing. Wait for the person I care about to leave, then do it and leave a note for them to find later. What did the note say, by the way?”

Hideki sniffled again, trying to think. “Well… well I guess the gist of it was that she was sorry she had to leave me, and that she hoped I could be better than her. She wanted me to stay with our neighbor, but she died from pneumonia a little bit after.”

“Damn, I’m sorry, kid.” The man heaved another sigh. “Look, my point is, don’t beat yourself up just because someone wanted to enter the pearly gates early. That was their decision, not yours. She weighed all of her options and decided that ascending was the best one. Your mom seems like she loved you to Hell and back, and if what you’ve told me is correct, then she tried everything she could to make sure you wouldn’t suffer the same fate that she did.”

“I just… I just wish she could be here, at least…” his bottom lip wobbled, and he looked close to tears again.

“We all wish our loved ones could be here at times. I still wish I could see my dear momma again, even though that just isn’t possible.” Shinji shrugged his shoulders. “But don’t let her actions pave the way for your future. She’s in that better place now, _with_ your dad, and they’re watching over you from that better place, wishing you the best possible path. Don’t fall to despair like she did, kid. You’ve got greater things ahead, things that’ll make everything worth it.”

“It’s just… really hard sometimes, y’know?” Hideki’s eyes watered. “I wish I could’ve hugged her tighter one last time… I wish I could tell her I love her, and I wish I could hear her voice.”

“Believe me, I know.” Shinji squeezed his shoulder again. “You’ll see her again someday. And when you do, you’ll be able to tell her all about the stuff you did while you missed her. Life’s just a trip, kid. At the end of the adventure, you’ll be able to go back home to your family and catch up on all the stuff you missed.”

“Thanks for not making fun of me for… for crying,” Hideki chortled weakly, sniffling. “I’m so lame… I just haven’t really been able to process it for, for a while.”

“You’re in Mimei now, kid. This is your new family.” He simply gave him a half-smile, shaking his head. “But the million-yen question: Do you feel better?”

“I… I kinda do, yeah.” He gave the older man a smile, his red face hiding his freckles somewhat. “Thank you, sir.”

“Like I said, life’s just a trip.” Shinji shrugged. “The people you meet along the way are passersby on their own journeys. What’s the point of even meeting people if we don’t help each other along the way?”

He patted the boy’s shoulder and stood from the log. He extended a hand to help him up. “C’mon, I know you’re hungry. You're a growing boy, you need some meat on those bones.”

On cue, the boy’s stomach growled, and he blushed deeper. Shinji chuckled, giving him a crooked smile. “Let’s go see what we can find, ey?”

* * *

“T-- twenty-five dead,” Tsunade repeated numbly. “Among the dead are the entirety of Troop Nine, and a few of Troop Twelve.”

“That’s the last report we were given, correct.” Konan nodded in confirmation, a sympathetic frown on her face.

Tsunade took a ragged breath, Sumire giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

“This news is troubling, to say the least.” Pein gave her a sharp glance.

“I’ll say!” She barked a laugh, but she wasn’t feeling funny. “This-- this is nothing more than a one-sided massacre! They’re picking our forces off like flies!”

Hinoki, who had been eerily quiet until this point, spoke up then. “Who, may I ask, orchestrated the attack?”

“You needn’t worry. I’m certain that our members will exact swift justice against the guilty party.” Konan soothed. “Already, Sasori and Deidara have pinned the exact platoon of soldiers that have carried out the attack. The bad news… Copycat Kakashi is among them.”

She nodded quietly, clenching her fists. The slight narrowing of her eyes was the only outward change in her expression.

“Well, isn’t _that_ all the better!” Tsunade’s sarcastic voice made Sumire give her a disapproving glare. “It’s good that we’ve just gotten reinforcements, but twenty-five lives at once… they’re getting better at sniffing us out, and I don’t like it a bit.”

“As I said, you need not worry.” The blue-haired woman rose a hand in a placating gesture. “We will nip this problem in the bud.”

“Indeed, we’re close to gaining more information at this moment.” Pein agreed. “Our… _informant_ has been very useful in letting us know exactly where their comrades are.”

“Good. Alert us immediately as soon as you have confirmation.” Tsunade stiffly waved. “You are dismissed. Good luck.”

Both of them bowed politely before turning and walking back into the trees, disappearing into the shadows.

As soon as they were gone, Tsunade turned to a tree and slammed her fist into the trunk. Upon impact, the wood splintered and cracked under the force and the trunk exploded, making the top of the tree fly off into the air.

The three women were quiet until the tree crashed to the ground a ways away. Sumire turned to the older blonde with a flat, disapproving face.

“That was a bad move,” she commented, appraising the stump with narrowed eyes. “You should have used some restraint.”

“I _was_ using restraint,” Tsunade replied hotly, gritting her teeth. “And how can I remain calm when-- when-- when I willfully sent our men out there to get slaughtered like animals?!”

“Don’t let your rage consume you now,” Shizune soothed, placing her hands on Tsunade’s shoulders. “This isn’t your fault. We didn’t know.”

“To hell with that! We knew they were in the general area!” Tsunade barked, clenching her fists tightly before turning to another tree. “My order led them to die… how can I just overlook that? How can I sleep tonight knowing that because of me, my men are dead? Their blood is on my hands!”

“Their blood is on _our_ hands,” Hinoki corrected quietly, brown eyes flickering up to hers. “Remember, we all agreed to send them to that location to spy on the platoon. Don’t shoulder the blame alone.”

“Yeah, you’ll get wrinkles.” Sumire agreed.

Tsunade gave her an exhausted glare. “Not helping.”

“Just saying.” The pinkette shrugged.

The blonde just rolled her eyes, her heaving shoulders drooping. She grit her teeth again, raising her fist to weakly punch another tree trunk. Her knuckles were red and irritated at the impact, and when she pulled it away, she inspected her trembling knuckles and shook her head.

Shizune glanced up at the sky, her lips pressing into a line. “We’ll need to start moving again,” she observed. “How about Morino?”

Sumire’s eyes were downcast to the grass, and Hinoki chewed on her bottom lip in thought.

“Let’s do it,” Tsunade finally agreed, glancing between the two women before heaving a sigh. “Perhaps Akihiko will need some reinforcements…”

* * *

The door opened and shut silently, though the shadowed figure hunched over the desk kept writing as if they’d heard nothing.

“You’ve summoned me?” Fugaku’s voice was quiet as he stood before the desk.

The figure paused in their work before putting the brush down and rising to their full height, looking down upon the king.

“Yes, I have,” their gravelly voice echoed in the sparsely-decorated space. “It’s come to my attention that the village of Morino has been sympathetic for the rebels. I have intercepted communication between the two parties that gives me adequate cause to be alarmed.”

Fugaku nodded firmly. “What do you suggest we do? Tax them, penalize them…?”

The person flashed a malevolent smile. “Destroy them.”

The king choked on his own saliva for a moment. Coughing into his fist, he tentatively replied, “I-- I don’t follow…?”

“Unless you’ve spontaneously gone deaf, I believe you heard what I said.” They retorted, folding their arms across their broad chest. “They’re too large a liability to be allowed to continue operations.”

They sat back down at the desk, continuing their writing. “I want them destroyed by the end of this week. Understood?”

Forcing down his emotions, Fugaku bowed at the waist before leaving the room.

His trek down the stairs and through the castle to his chambers was riddled with worry. He hardly said a word to the two guards who saluted him as he entered his personal chambers.

At the sound of the door shutting, Mikoto looked up with a gentle smile, but it faded when she took in her husband’s worried expression. She stood from the sofa, arms spread. “What’s wrong?”

Fugaku felt sick. Utterly sick. He could hardly look her in the eye as he welcomed her embrace, tucking his face into her shoulder as he let out a deep sigh.

Mikoto pet his hair and frowned, closing her eyes.

Neither said a word for several moments, just focusing on breathing.

Heartbeats. He could hear her heartbeat. She was alive, warm and here. _He_ wasn’t going to touch her… for now.

They’d been through so much together. More than 30 years of marriage, two children (one gone, one remaining), and a healthy, thriving kingdom. They built it together. Fugaku didn’t know what he would do without Mikoto at his side.

And yet… in just ten years, everything had begun to change too fast to properly adjust to. His council urged him to make more and more decisions that he would have refused in his youth. And then _he_ arrived. A shadowy man claiming to be a close relative, with powerful Sharingan and dark intentions. In all of his fifty-one, nearly fifty-two years of life, Fugaku Uchiha had only been intimidated by one man.

One by one, he lost things he held dear. His older son Itachi snapped and fled the capital after his cousin was mysteriously kidnapped. He lost one of his closest friends to an ambush, a traitorous move that single-handedly wiped out the man’s entire family unit, save for his young son. His own son lost his childhood innocence at too young an age, his eyes forever tainted with the bloody curse that afflicted their whole clan. Once upon a time ago, the king would have given anything to save Sasuke from that curse. Now he could only watch as he descended deeper into isolation, driven to despair by his own heart’s darkness like his predecessors before him.

“He… he ordered us to kill them all,” he finally muttered softly.

Mikoto’s blood ran cold. “Every…?”

“Every last one.” Fugaku’s lips trembled, and he bowed his head in shame. “Morino must fall.”

  
  


* * *

_“Look, it’s that newbie Rokuda!” One of the men barked in laughter. “Oi, Rokuda! Your balls drop yet?”_

_“Hey hey, cut him some slack. He probably ain’t even gotten a voice change yet!” Another jeered._

_The small group of soldiers laughed loudly, and the smaller, green-haired young man in the middle fidgeted with his gloves nervously._

_“OI!” The captain barked, and the group fell quiet. He marched up, stern eyes trained on the group. “All of you, pipe down and get back to your posts!”_

_The men saluted him and filed away, and then he turned to the man. “As for_ _you_ _, you’ve got to toughen up! You’re in the royal army now, you can’t afford to be so spineless. Where’s that gumption you showed at the exam?”_

_“S- Sir, I--”_

_“C’mon, kid, you ain’t gonna last a week with an attitude like that! Stand up for yourself, be a man!” He slapped the recruit’s back, making him stumble forward a step. “Ya got that?”_

_“Y-yes, Sir, I’ll try harder.” The young man saluted timidly._

**_“I’ll have to try harder… if I can even do anything but shake in my boots when they taunt me. What a mess I am…”_ **


	10. Chapter 9: A Cruel Mistress

The sky was muted with gray when Arata walked through town with his mother, holding her hand tightly. Though he was a boy of six, he didn’t feel much shame in reaching for her for comfort due to his fairly-reclusive upbringing.

The streets were fairly busy for a Sunday afternoon, the people moving quickly with their heads either down or their eyes straight ahead.

His mother’s shoulder accidentally brushed against a young Hyuuga man’s, lightly pushing him out of the path and very near a puddle, and he immediately glared at her, sizing her up in thinly-veiled disgust.

“Watch where you’re going,” he sneered, brushing off his sleeve. “This is worth more than your life.”

“My deepest apologies, Hyuuga-sama,” she murmured to him, deferentially keeping her eyes lowered. “I didn’t mean to offend you in any way.”

He simply shook his head, turning and stalking away.

Arata watched him go with wide eyes, before turning to the blonde woman. “Mama… why was he so rude?”

She quietly sighed. She couldn’t even answer him. Instead, she smoothed down his hair and patted his head. How was she to answer that in a way that wouldn’t leave him asking more questions?

She gently tugged his hand, pulling him on. They had to make one last stop at the produce stall, as Mebuki was planning on bringing apple dessert to his cousins later.

The aging woman running the stall, affectionately called “Nana” by the local children (and young adults), gave them a weary smile as they approached. “Miss Mebuki, always nice to see you. And you brought your son!”

“Hello, Mrs. Akagi.” Mebuki returned the kind look, reaching out to take her wrinkled hand. “We’ll be taking a parcel of apples today, as well as three peaches.”

“Oho, special occasion?” Nana chuckled. She grabbed the parcel of apples and handed it to her. She grabbed three juicy-looking, delicious white peaches and put them in a small paper bag, handing it to Arata. “Okay dear, that’ll be 3500 yen.”

Mebuki brought out her purse and counted her money for a moment before frowning. She pulled out her coins and apologetically smiled. “I’m so sorry, I’m afraid we’re fifty short.”

Nana’s smile faded a little, but she nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry dear. I would offer you a discount, but... well, I need every coin I can get. Would you like to take away a peach?”

Mebuki gave pause, and turned to look at Arata. Her eyes looked guilty, but she didn’t speak.

Arata knew what she was asking. With a little shrug (and pushing down his disappointment), he nodded and handed back the bag. Mebuki took out a peach and handed it back.

“That brings your total to 2500.”

His mother paid for the fruits, handed him back the bag, and bade Nana goodbye. Patting his head again, she gave him back the bag of peaches.

When they were far enough away that he figured Nana couldn’t hear, he asked, “Mama, are we going to go without eating because of the peaches?”

She shook her head, smiling softly at him. “Not at all, honey. We can afford the basics, but I don’t think we’ll be buying peaches again for a while. The shop isn’t getting in as much money as we thought it would, so we’ll have to cut back on luxury items for now.”

The boy nodded. He didn’t fully understand what she meant by ‘luxury’ items, but he figured that some things were expensive enough that his parents didn’t want to eat them anymore. With that thought, the bag of fruit weighed more heavily in his hands.

By some coincidence, they walked past the same Hyuuga man again, and Arata found himself eyeing the man’s crisp, fresh shirt with envy.

It wasn’t fair. How come their family was struggling to make ends meet while so many others were enjoying new clothes and nice food on the table? How come his family had to make large batches of food to ration over several days while some of his friends were able to have a new meal every day? How come he only had a few things in his lunch while the other kids had full bento boxes every day that they went to school?

Why were they so poor while other families hardly struggled at all?

He must have been making quite a face, because his mother gasped quietly and turned his head away from the man’s direction to look at her. She gave him a concerned frown. “Honey, _please_ don’t glare at strangers. You could be beaten!”

He blinked, and the sudden hardness he felt in his gaze softened. He looked down with a guilty frown. “I’m sorry.”

She simply clucked her tongue, running a hand over his cheek. “It’s okay, Arata, but please be careful. What if someone had seen?”

Unfortunately, he knew. There had been one afternoon when he’d been walking with Miss Ino, and they came across a young woman, hardly looking older than seventeen, in a standoff with an Uchiha guard. She was red in the face, though her voice was only raised in warning. The guard taunted her before attacking. He disabled her in one movement, slamming her face into the ground. Miss Ino ushered him away as he heard her screams. That night, he eavesdropped on his parents talking about the incident, and it was mentioned that her nose was most likely broken, and all because she had dared tell him to move out of her way.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and kept walking with her. He didn't know of many of his poorer friends that weren't terrified of the guards, and he was no exception. They always had a steely look in their cold black eyes, even when looking at children. He never saw the police force look at anyone with compassion unless it was to their own, or even to clans of slightly lower ranking. The fact that they could do anything, to anyone, without much conflict… it scared him so badly, he could hardly sleep at night.

He looked back at the Hyuuga again, only to find that he was gone. Instead, he looked down at his own clothes, the worn fabric slightly faded in color, yet they were clean and warm. It was one of his father’s old shirts, slightly repurposed for his skinny frame. While Kizashi Haruno had been hale and healthy in his time, Arata Haruno was too small to even be put in ninja academy.

As much as he dreamed of going with the other boys to become a soldier, his parents had been adamant of him refraining. "Your sister had wanted the same," his mother had mentioned once with a grave frown. "They would have put her on the front lines, given her expendability. They'll no doubt do the same to you."

His father had agreed with that and had added that many of their own relatives had perished in the profession. Given his chakra nature of fire, they were extra afraid of sending him in -- though they wouldn't tell him why. Given the way they exchanged weird looks whenever he asked about his birth parents, he had the sinking feeling it had to do with them, but they never denied or confirmed it.

Arata just quietly exhaled, glancing up at the sky. He wasn’t envious of the other kids for what they had. He _wasn’t_.

* * *

“Yo, Sasuke.” Naruto approached the boy, munching on fruit. He offered one. “Peach?”

Sasuke glanced up from the window before waving his hand. “No thanks. You know I hate peaches.”

“What’s on your mind?” He simply shrugged, taking a bite of the sweet fruit. He followed Sasuke’s eyes and frowned, momentarily pausing. “Are the troops really being deployed again?”

“Father said it was urgent,” came his short reply. “He said they were needed at Morino for a few days.”

Secretly, he did wonder why -- none of their family had been to Morino in months, and as far as he knew they didn’t have any problems. It was once their favorite vacation town, aside from Yugakure. Well, before that _incident_ , at least. It was still a very nice place, with little to no trouble from the locals.

Still, Sasuke hated it.

He could recall a time many years ago, a time when he would think of the place in excitement. Now he only thought of it and shivered with revulsion. Not from the people nor the place, no, but because of the horrid memories it brought. Memories of a beautiful sunny day, marred with explosions and rebels murdering, and losing a dear friend.

He could still see her strawberry hair moving slowly in the water, her neck splotched with ugly purple-black bruises that stood out strikingly against her pale skin. She was wearing the same faded red dress she’d worn in the last time he’d spoken to her, although it was then stained with blood.

His throat closed, and he swallowed hard to try and will the rising tears away. Even though it’d been nearly ten years, it was still very challenging to think about. Naruto certainly wasn’t over it.

He blinked a few times before looking over at said boy. He was already halfway through the peach, gazing down at the troops with an unreadable face. When he realized he was being watched, he looked over and smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes.

Once he swallowed the peach chunk, he asked, “You were thinking of it too, weren’t you?”

“Hm?”

“Castle Point.” Naruto clarified.

Sasuke looked away. “No, I was just… thinking about why Father would have such an interest in Morino again. I mean, it’s been months since we’ve even visited, and as far as I recall, they haven’t done anything notable.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged loosely and turned back to the window.

Sasuke’s eyebrows dipped low into a frown, and he stared at the troops once more.

Not fair.

None of it was. None of this mess was supposed to be happening right now. It was not _fair._

Briefly closing his eyes, he imagined -- dreamed up an image of what his life would have looked like by now. Shisui would be alive and a part of the secret ops branch, like he’d always talked of. Izumi wouldn’t have married that damned councilman; likely, she would have successfully gotten through to Itachi and they would have been married. Itachi would have taken the crown ( _as he rightfully should,_ he begrudgingly thought to himself), Naruto’s parents would have still been alive and well, and Naruto himself would have been his right-hand man. Hinata would still be alive and well, perhaps engaged to Naruto after he finally realized her romantic inclinations towards him.

He would have become one of his father’s generals; he’d always been so interested in the art of war, and politics were, at times, confusing and boring. He was born for the fight, as his mother had once told him.

And Sakura…

His frown deepened, and his hand clenched into a fist on the glass.

Sakura… wouldn’t be dead. She would be alive and well as well, perhaps working with her family in the palace once more. Perhaps he could have persuaded Itachi to bring her uncle in as a guard again, and she could serve as a junior council member for the civilians’ chamber along with Shikamaru. She was always so intelligent, clever, possessing a mind to stick out a situation and navigate any and every possible way out. She would have been perfect for the position.

There wouldn’t be this agonizing heartbreak… no unavoidable pain of watching your loved ones die. There would be no roundabout investigation into missing family as the council thought up ways to stall and mislead you until you couldn’t stand it anymore! He wouldn’t have had to be forcefully separated from his older brother in such a painful way. He wouldn’t have this festering hatred burning inside, sick and infectious, eating away at his heart the longer he focused on what he’d lost. He wouldn’t have been cursed with these eyes, twin pools of blood that forever branded him a monster, a glass cannon only capable of hurting those he loved, weaponizing said emotion as further fuel for his inner fire until he consumed all in his path.

It wasn’t fair.

Just once, he wanted to be treated as any other person -- not the royalty he was born into, not the ‘special young man’ elders praised him as -- but just Sasuke. Just eighteen-year-old, soon to be nineteen-year-old Sasuke, a boy who just wanted to find out who he wanted to be, not who he was destined to become.

Briefly, he felt a bloom of shame well up as he realized he was thinking like a petulant child being told ‘no’ to a second piece of pie. There were hundreds of those more unfortunate than he, yet he dwelled and brooded over his past and agonized over his future, all the while crying to himself that none of his life was fair.

He recalled Naruto on the night that he learned of his parents’ death, his cerulean irises wide and stunned in the drizzling rain, his face blanched and cold and _afraid_. At the age of only eleven, an orphan -- and his only protection being Sasuke’s sympathetic parents taking him in because they already viewed him as a third son.

The council had fought like hell over the decision, arguing that he would never be considered a true Uchiha son by the clan, let alone the people, that it would be too detrimental to house an orphan, an _Uzumaki_ , they'd hissed, when the Uzumaki had once upon a time ago sworn loyalty to their sworn enemies, the Senju. They had nearly lost that fight, but in the nick of time, a savior -- a fallen angel, really, judging by his dark robes and mysterious demeanor -- arrived and managed to sway (or _threaten_ ) the council into accepting it. Naruto would never bear the Uchiha name but would remain an Uzumaki, a black sheep in the eyes of purists and old-fashioned elders who turned their scornful eyes on him like a spotlight. Every action of the boy’s was scrutinized and judged… as if they needed any more reason beyond his parentage to detest the blond.

Life had dealt them a heavy hand. Fate, as Neji often said (when he was around), was a cruel mistress, delving pleasure from both giving and taking away your luxuries at her discretion. And nothing showed that fact more than the present.

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice broke him out of his inner monologue, and when he glanced over he saw the boy with sky eyes give him a smile. “It’s about time that you get to your lessons.”

Ah yes. His mood soured nearly instantly once more at the thought. Another pathetic attempt he'd make at getting his father’s attention and praise, all through boring political studies that he had no mind for.

He gave a sigh, gesturing with his hand. “Lead the way.”

If only he were a normal civilian. It just wasn’t fair.

* * *

_A gut-wrenching cry shattered the quiet of the night, and the tears streamed down her face._

_“I’m being… torn… open…!” She struggled to breathe through grit teeth, her chest heaving in difficulty._

_“C’mon, you can do it,” another woman, an older one, coached her, soft dark eyes scanning her trembling legs. Her lips set in a line when she noticed the head appearing, christened with a halo of blood, and she gripped the woman’s hand tight. “Deep breaths, deep breaths! They’re almost here!”_

_“I-- I can... do it,” she panted, squeezing her eyes shut and grunting loudly. “Please…!”_

_She pushed again, and the face appeared, the chill in the air making the infant’s face screw up in discomfort._

_The young woman’s eyes flew open and she gasped a name desperately, the force of that name giving her the strength to push one last time._

_The older brunette let go of her hand and caught the body as it fell into her arms, and a shrill cry splitting the air hailed the tumultuous birth of a boy._

_The mother fell back against the log with a painful huff, her eyelids fluttering shut._

_“Strong lungs,” the woman remarked with a chuckle. “Reminds me of someone.”_

_“Just like… his father,” the mother weakly nodded._

_Working quickly, the older woman cleaned the child to the best of her ability and wrapped him in a blanket, gently lying him on his mother’s bosom._

_She tiredly heaved a mirthless laugh, cracking her eyes open enough to gaze at her child, beginning patches of what would surely be deep brown, nearly black, hair crowning his pale head. “He… he’s…”_

_“...You knew?” The older woman appeared surprised as she rinsed her bloody hands in the river._

_“Mother’s intuition… or whatever that saying is,” she chuckled once more, adjusting her cloak to expose her bare breast to the infant. “Besides, he always… wanted a boy.”_

_"Ah, is that so? Do you have a name, then?"_

_The young woman paused for a moment, her gaze softening when her boy opened his eyes for a moment, revealing black irises just like her late husband's. "... Kaito."_

_The woman gave her a knowing look, and she smiled tiredly. "I feel that he would be honored if his son were to be named similarly to him."_

_She watched her for a few moments as she guided the baby’s mouth to her breast, and when the child was finally nursing she looked up, bloodshot eyes soft with concern._

_“What will you do with him?” The older brunette asked, a whisper, afraid to break the present quiet._

_There was silence between them for a while. The older woman had looked away for a moment, but after a minute had to look back, worried that the mother had fallen asleep._

_Her eyes were closed, but her face was set in a frown as she weighed her options._

_What would she do? When she chose this life, she hadn’t even known she was pregnant. When she did find out herself, it was too far along to be a safe termination, and she honestly... didn't want to abort the fetus. For once, she’d wanted to be selfish -- this child was one of the last links to her previous life, and even though she could never go back… she felt a link remaining to her husband. This baby was the culmination of all that they’d wanted -- a family, an extension of themselves to love and raise the way they had been with gentle care. When he married her, he’d expressed his want for a large family to share with her. If it meant bringing their dreams with her, she vowed she would protect this being as if he were already born._

_A rather stupid venture, she now realized as the emotional tumult of pregnancy was leaving her. When she'd found Mimei, she'd thought she'd find a place to settle down in a village somewhere, perhaps with a company of women who could help her raise the baby. But as the weeks grew closer to her due date, that dream fell apart and she was forced to accept the reality that there would be no easy settling._

_The life of a rebel was not one for a child, let alone a newborn. From what she knew from the women in her life, babies were tough, especially for a new mother, and especially when she had no older married women to guide her. When she first found out she was pregnant, she recalled feeling so terrified -- both for the being inside and for her own life. How would she care for the child? How would she keep the child safe? How would she raise her son in such a turbulent environment? How could she adequately keep him safe from enemy shinobi?_

_Ayame-sama was generous, yes, but she wouldn’t tolerate such a handicap for long. That pained her above all else, knowing her child to be a handicap to Mimei._

_Finally, she opened her mouth, and in a quiet voice, replied, “... I don’t know. All I know is that I cannot care for him… with things the way they are.” _

_Her expression falling, the woman nodded, wrapping a cloak around the mother._


	11. Chapter 10: The Heart Wants

It was almost midnight when Neji finally arrived home, completely mentally and physically exhausted. He removed his shoes at the door, hung up his coat, and trudged to his bedroom to grab a change of clothes.

When he opened the door, he saw a minute shuffling in the bed in the dark, and when he crossed the room to grab his pajamas, he saw Tenten raise her head to peek at him from under the covers.

“Welcome home,” she greeted in a rough, sleepy voice, rubbing her eye. “How did it go?”

“Another day of nothing,” he sighed in reply, going over to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be a few minutes, if you can wait for the long explanation.”

“Alright.” She smiled up at him and nestled herself back into her pillow, and he gazed at her fondly for a moment before turning and heading to the bathroom.

One quick shower (and preparations for bed) later, Neji slipped into his side of the bed and reached for Tenten’s hand. She immediately laced her fingers through his and scooted over enough to rest her head under his chin.

She inhaled quietly and smiled once more, this time the scent of his shampoo filling her nose. It was familiar, comforting. She breathed a sigh into his chest.

“I am sorry that I can’t find more time to be home,” his voice rumbled in her ear, and she looked up to faintly see his apologetic face staring back at her. He brushed his hand across her ear, ghosting across her hair. “Uncle is merciless when he’s… in a mood.”

She sadly chuckled, shaking her head. “I don’t blame you for what’s happened… for what it’s worth, I think I’d be more furious if he hadn’t reacted like this. I’m just frustrated that you have to be under this much stress. Why can’t we elope once the coast is clear?”

“You already know the answer to that, love,” he reminded. “Without this situation resolved, the dust will never settle. If I know Uncle like I believe I do, then he won’t rest until he believes the family has been properly compensated -- and if I’m honest, I don’t see that ever happening.”

Tenten was quiet for a few moments more, and it deeply bothered him. He let out a quiet breath and gently squeezed her shoulder.

“Even though Uncle has me on a short enough leash as it is, you know I’d never abandon you like this, Tenten. Not now, not ever.” He looked deeply into her face, though the details were faint enough with the darkness of the room. “I promise that I’ll find a way for us to be happy and safe.”

_Beat._

“... Together?” The level of insecurity in her voice made his heart clench in guilt.

He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, pearly eyes locking with her chestnut ones. “Together.”

This at least made her smile, and she leaned in to press her lips to his. He eagerly accepted, and the two lay there in an embrace for a few moments.

Then suddenly, a sharp knock was heard at the front door. Neji let out an audible groan and pulled away, squinting irritably in the direction of the door.

“What now…?” He grumbled to himself, slipping out of bed. He sighed harshly, giving his wife a pleading look. “Tenten…”

“I understand,” her voice wasn’t angry, yet it wasn’t much for consolation, either. She just seemed defeated, and that alone hurt him more than her anger ever could. “Go, they need you.”

Without another word, he slipped on some pants and a shirt, grabbed his hitai-ate, and left.

The loneliness of his absence stung more than the sudden cold of the vacated bed. Tenten merely gave a shuddery sigh before turning and lying back on her own pillow, curled up into a ball.

"I miss you already," she whispered to the quiet room. When no one answered her, she closed her eyes and tried to find sleep again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat on his balcony, staring up at the skies. The clouds were thin and the stars were glittering with all of their radiance. The moon was thinning, preparing for the beginning of another lunar cycle, and yet all he could think about was the past.

He sighed, the chill in the warm summer night prickling his skin.

He wished he could see her again.

He knew it was pointless to continue to moan about it, but there was a loneliness that settled itself in his soul whenever he looked up at the sky and saw the moon and the stars.

If Sakura was in Heaven right now… was she thinking of him? Was Hinata with her, and were they happy up there, residing together?

No, that was a stupid question. Of course they would be happily in Heaven right now. Sakura was one of the kindest people he’d ever met, and Hinata was just as good of a person. If anyone deserved it as their destination post mortem, it would be those two.

He sighed again, closing his eyes. If she were alive, she would be looking up at this same sky, be seeing this same moon and stars. Perhaps they would have been together while they looked at them, he and she and Naruto, together just like when they were children. They would discuss what constellations they’d see, wonder about the future, and perhaps Sakura could tell them more of astrology. His birthday was coming up, after all. Perhaps she could give him more cheer for the momentous occasion with a good prediction.

He opened his eyes and gazed up at the sky once more. Naruto had mentioned once that she’d loved him, when they were young. At the time he hadn’t believed it, arguing that they were young, and what did children know of love anyway? It was just a crush, it would pass, and she would move on and be happy with someone she deserved.

But time wore on. Sakura continued to care for him in the same way she always had, although it matured as they grew older. Where once it was giggling and blushing and being shy in his presence, she had grown to be more bold, affectionately taunting him and scolding him and Naruto when need be. She no longer looked at him with heart-eyes, she looked at him with such deep emotion that it had always churned something within him. It felt different to the way Naruto, Ino, or even Hinata looked at him. It was calm, yet it felt as if it could sweep him up if he looked long enough.

And as he grew older and his peers paired off and started their lives, he recognized what that look meant. When he looked to his parents, carefully studying them when they thought no one was looking, he noticed the same look with both of them. Whether it be his mother sending his father minute glances while he was reading in the back gardens, or if his mother was describing a new bill they could present to the people, it was there, but restrained to moments alone.

Exactly two years after her death, he understood what it was and what it meant... and it troubled him more than he could express.

Sakura had somehow fallen in love with him, and he hadn’t noticed? Now that he looked back, he felt so foolish for not seeing it. Ignoring that they were children, he felt that if someone loved you, it would be painfully obvious. Well supposedly it had been, and everyone but him had seen it. Instead he'd ignored it, called it a bluff, underestimating his own abilities to see between the lines.

And now… what had he felt in return? What _did_ he feel in return? Was it wrong to pine so hopelessly for someone who is dead?

He knew that he’d always felt soft towards her in a way he hadn’t for any other girl, nor boy for that matter. Sure, he and Naruto were close, but that was in a wholly platonic, brotherly sense. He’d never felt romantic inclinations towards anyone before, and when the thought struck him that maybe, just maybe, he’d had a small crush on her when they were younger, it blindsided him.

After talking it out with his mother, he’d become convinced that, yes, he _had_ crushed on her -- but it was far too late to do anything about that now. He could never tell her, save for going to the small gravestone located at the far end of the gardens, near Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina’s own gravestone. It wasn’t much for comfort, but he had something, anything, to believe that she was still with them, even if it wasn’t her alive.

He could never tell her. He could never discover if she still loved him as steadfastly as she had when she was alive. Had she died still loving him? Had she died wishing she could have found them and escaped? Had she died hating her killers?

He would never know the answer now, and it frustrated him. Like a song with no resolution, or a jutsu with no execution.

But now, thanks to that man… now he might have a way to bring her back. It was forbidden, of course, but as soon as he learnt how to set up the technique, he would be able to bring her back to life. Back to him. Back to them.

For now, while he worked to memorize the points of the technique and to select someone for it, he had to be patient. While he hated waiting for results, he had to remember that, if he did it perfectly, Sakura would be alive again, and nothing would be able to snatch her from them again.

He hardly noticed his Sharingan had activated until he blinked and noticed the intricate facets in the moon suddenly in full focus, a pearly gem hanging silently in the glittering night sky.

* * *

In a camp far away from Konoha, Sumire sat up in a tree, her heart aching.

She could hardly stand to look up at the moon, its gentle glow reminding her of Konoha. Her and Ino would often chart the stars together and watch for the stages of the moon. They would always wear green on days that there was supposed to be a new moon and orange for a full moon. They would try to keep up with astrological predictions.

Frivolous things that she now realized she missed horribly. She missed the innocence of girlhood and everything that came with it; her friends, crushing on boys, and learning to grow and change with time.

Of course, there was someone that she missed more than anything. She looked up at the moon again and sighed.

Was Sasuke looking at this same moon right now? Was he… thinking about her?

She knew it was selfish to assume that he still thought of her and missed her just as much as she missed him, but she could be spared that desire at least. She knew she no longer had the privilege of wishing for him, but if she couldn’t be selfish, she could at least support him from afar.

She rested her chin on her knees, staring sadly at the sky. The one thing she regretted more than anything was not giving her family and friends closure. She wished she could have reassured her parents, she wished she could have properly met her adopted baby brother without breaking down, and she wished that she could have spoken to Naruto and Sasuke before she ‘died’.

She wished she could have told Sasuke that she loved him. She wished she could have told Naruto about how Hinata felt about him. She wished she could have told Ino to be happy.

Ino… she knew from Hinata that the girl hadn’t gotten a fiancé, but had she begun to see Sasuke in her own absence? Did she even still carry a torch for him?

Hinata hadn’t really known, either; when she was mostly sequestered to the palace, Ino hardly visited, and when she did, it was strictly for business matters with her father. The two hadn’t gotten the proper time to speak together since April, when Hinata had moved in with the royal family. Even when they had been together, the focus had mostly been on Hinata’s marriage, and Ino’s own feelings on the matter were mostly hidden away.

She still wished to apologize for hurting him so, though she had no idea how he’d take it. Of course, if she still knew him like she thought she did, he would be undeniably angry at her trick. Sasuke was emotional with those he loved, and if he cared about you, he wouldn’t take betrayal like that lightly. He would be hurt, but… surely he would come back around, and they could patch things up, couldn’t they?

At least she would have Naruto. Naruto would no doubt be angry that she was gone for so long without telling them where she was, but he would be so relieved that she had lived -- and if she was lucky, they wouldn’t draw the connection, and her status as a traitor wouldn’t be found. That’s _if_ she was lucky. Like Sasuke, Naruto was awfully emotional when it came to people he loved, although he was much more open about it.

She breathed another sigh and closed her eyes tightly. The events of the last six years were catching up, and quickly. Now that the stakes had been raised, no doubt Tsunade would want to enact Operation Firestorm next, at least before the coronation. If the king and queen found another candidate for a bride, surely they’d have to enact it faster than that. She doubted they’d find someone in the month’s time allotted, especially since apparently Konoha was in a great state of mourning for the lost Uchiha bride.

The plan was simple, and yet it stung. Infiltrating the castle felt almost like twisting the knife at this point. She didn’t want to hurt her friends any more than she already had. Sasuke and Naruto deserved it least of all of them, and even if she had to physically make certain that she got them out of the destruction herself, she would protect them from certain death.

She paused her thoughts when she felt her chakra billowing like the raised hackles of a cat. She cursed herself. She had to be in control.

She took a few moments of silence to get her rising emotions under control, and when she finally took a long exhale to calm her racing mind, she startled when she felt something brush her right hand. When she looked down, she saw a small scarlet carnation peeking out between the leaves of the branch.

She blinked, stunned, before she realized what happened and muttered a curse aloud. She picked the bloom and studied it for a few moments before she reluctantly tucked it away, hidden within the bough.

Control. She needed control… otherwise she’d end up hurting them more, while opening old wounds she’d long since tried to suppress.


	12. Chapter 11: The Quiet

The next morning was mild and comfortable. The sun was blanketed in clouds, hiding away its warm glow before bringing back the veil to allow it to peek its face out every so often.

 _"Perhaps that was a sign for better things_ , _"_ Sakura decided when she checked on Karin’s back again.

She smiled brightly at the healing flesh and patted the girl’s shoulder in glee. “Great news, your back is healing wonderfully! At this point, we’ll be ready to leave come tomorrow morning!”

“That _is_ great news,” Karin agreed, her voice lifting. “No more lying here waiting, right?”

“You’ll still need it to be wrapped, but for now, no more lying there in wait!” The pinkette replied, grabbing the ointment.

Karin waited until her back was treated and wrapped, and then she got up and reached for her shirt. Once she was dressed and her glasses were in place, the two walked out of the tent together.

They were greeted by Hinata, who was sitting a few feet away watching a little bird hop around on the grass. As they approached, she looked up, and when she saw Karin, her eyes widened and her lips spread into a smile.

“You’re up!” She said, getting to her feet. “How are you feeling? Are you well?”

“I’m fit as a fiddle, disregarding the numbness on my back,” Karin laughed. “I’m eager to get out of here, to be honest. I want an actual bed.”

“I think we all want it,” Sakura chimed in, joining them in walking to breakfast. “Last night I somehow got some rocks under my sleeping bag, and I couldn’t sleep for hours.”

“I can relate,” Hinata sympathized with a wince. “My bag is set on a slope, so I’m constantly fighting not to somehow roll myself to the edge of the tent.”

“Well, at least it’s for one more night.” The redhead sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes. “Anyway, what’s for breakfast? I’m pretty hungry.”

“Rice and fish with a side of toast and a small salad, I believe.” Sakura answered.

Karin’s stomach growled, and all three ladies laughed at the sound.

“Well, I do deserve some company after all the healing I’ve done,” the woman grinned. “So, Hinata! How’ve you been holding up?”

“I’ve been… adjusting,” she admitted. “The others are so kind and understanding… I can’t wait for my probation to end so that I can help.”

“We’ll certainly appreciate it,” Sakura agreed. “We’ll already be needing more help in case of the group splitting for Plan A.”

Karin shot her a skeptical look, “And… you are alright with going ahead with it?”

The pinkette sucked in a breath, her eyes downcast. “Well… I’m not happy with it, but it is the best way to do things. At least we’ll get a resolution… I hope.”

The redhead studied her face for a few moments before good-naturedly patting her shoulder. “C’mon, happy face. We’re about to eat an amazing breakfast, and we get to leave for Morino tomorrow. Things are looking up!”

She looked up, only to see Karin and Hinata regarding her with smiles. Slowly, she returned the look and rose her head, squaring her shoulders.

“You know what, you’re right.” She decided. “We should take things a day at a time. Let’s go eat and see if Tsunade-sama has any news for us.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame walked through the forest in a peaceful silence.

The morning was beautiful, and Kisame had already mentioned twice that if they got lucky, they could bathe in the lake before evening. Indeed, it was hot enough that he could already feel his cloak trapping heat and the light perspiration dotting his brow under his woven hat.

But something was bothering him. It was… too peaceful, this morning. Too idyllic. Something felt off.

He glanced up at the clouds, noting their fluffy whiteness. They looked like marshmallows floating in blue icing, perfect and happy. And yet, just a little further off, he saw something like storm clouds beginning to form, hints of gray dotting the mountains.

He frowned, then looked towards Kisame. The tall blue-skinned man didn’t seem to notice, content expression unchanging as they went.

“Kisame,” he called quietly. When the man glanced over, he continued, “we should find an inn for the night.”

Confusion flickered across the man’s face. “Eh, are you sure? It’s so calm…”

“I believe a storm is forming,” he replied. “It would be in our best interest to find a solid shelter for the night.”

_Beat._

Kisame took a moment, studying the younger man. Itachi met his eyes and the two held a staredown until at last the taller of the two chuckled.

“Well, I’d say you have better eyes than me,” he conceded. “Alright, we should be nearing a small village soon. We’ll have to try and find lodgings there.”

Itachi nodded, silent. He didn’t know what, but something felt better about leaving Morino’s direction.

Perhaps he was wrong, but for now, all he had to focus on was travel.


	13. Chapter 12: Intuition

The dawn of the fourth was just as beautiful as it had been the day before, and it signaled a good day ahead of it.

Cleanup of camp was almost as quick as setup had been; with the extra help, supplies were packed and tents were taken down with efficiency. By the time the sun was rising over the mountains, Mimei was well on its way out of the area.

Hinata yawned into her sleeve as she trudged along with her group. The bags under her eyes were worse than she’d thought they’d be, and she was still horribly tired.

“Miss, are you alright?” Hideki sidled up to her, gray-blue eyes wide in concern.

“I’m fine,” she consoled with a tight smile. “Just… trouble with sleep.”

He nodded in understanding, giving her a small smile. “I get it… well, at least they were just nightmares, right? They weren’t real.”

She tried to nod in agreement, but her heart still weighed heavily. She wanted to describe what she’d seen, hoping that someone else held her fears, but everyone else looked so cheerful… she didn’t want to bring the mood down with her.

The boy seemed to hesitate, but upon another look at her, he winced and patted her arm, whispering a soft “I wish you well” before moving up to where Karin was walking with Hinoki.

Karin glanced back at her next, scarlet eyes scanning her up and down. Her frown deepened when she saw Hinata’s exhausted face and she said something to Hinoki and Hideki before slowing down so that the two walked side by side. She reached for her shoulder, gently squeezing it.

“Hey,” she uttered in a low voice. “Are you okay?”

“Nightmares,” the younger woman admitted in just as quiet a reply.

Karin nodded, squeezing her shoulder once more, comforting. “Don’t worry. Whatever you dreamt of, they were just dreams, right? Were they of your family again?”

Wordlessly, Hinata shook her head.

After a moment, she whispered, “... I don’t think we should go to Morino.”

“What? Why ever not?” Karin asked, surprised.

“I… I dreamt of something awful happening to us there…” she hesitated to speak, but Karin’s encouraging gaze brought more out of her than she’d thought she’d tell her. “We were all killed, every one of us… and Ayame-sama was…”

She trailed off, shaking her head once more. Her eyes burned, and she held her breath, hanging her head so that no one might glance over and see her cry.

Karin was silent for a while. Her hand never left Hinata’s shoulder, the weight familiar and warm and keeping the tears at bay.

_Beat._

Finally, she let out a quiet sigh and her hand left the girl’s shoulder. Instead, she wrapped her arm around her shoulders, hugging her closer.

“It’s going to be okay,” she murmured into Hinata’s ear. “I wish your fears were unfounded, but… danger is very present. I promise, nothing will happen to any of us. We will be safe.”

For a moment, she wanted to believe her. But when she looked up, she noticed the faintest trail of gray, almost black, in the sky, and her fears wrapped about her.

Karin was studying her face with a steady eye, and once Hinata caught her gaze, she turned to call for someone.

Sumire, as it happened, was the one who heard it. She trailed back, jade eyes alight with concern for the two. Karin explained in hushed tones, and she nodded, her countenance smoothing out in grim understanding.

The girl took Hinata’s hand and smiled brightly at her. “Hey… how about to pass the time and get our minds off of things, I tell you some stories of camp? I know a few really funny ones about Ayame-sama.”

Shakily, Hinata nodded. Perhaps some camaraderie would help lift her heart.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Arata glanced up at the sky and frowned when he saw the faintest of dark clouds on the horizon.

“Hey, Papa?” He asked.

“What is it, son?” He asked, glancing up from his lunch.

The brunet boy pointed up at the cloud, continuing, “What’s that?”

Kizashi squinted at the skyline, trying to find what the boy wanted him to look at. He saw a beautiful blue sky with white, fluffy clouds, the sun shining brightly above them, but if he looked carefully… he could see thick dark smoke distantly billowing from the trees. _What was that?_

“I… don’t know,” he admitted slowly, lowering the rice ball in his hand to his bento box. “It looks like smoke, but there has been no news of a fire.”

“Hmm…” Arata’s nose scrunched up in thought, his frown deepening.

“I don’t believe it’s any concern for now,” the man chuckled, patting his son’s head. “For now, let’s finish our lunch and get back to work, huh?”

“Okay.” Arata conceded and took a bite of an apple slice, munching it quietly.

Kizashi just smiled, going back to his rice ball. There was a seed of doubt about the smoke, but he figured that if it was any danger, the citizens would hear of it before long.

* * *

“Here we are, a perfect spot for the night,” Kisame announced with a toothy grin as he plunked down his pack on the grass. "A shame that we couldn't find an inn, but hey, at least your hypothesis about rain was wrong, right?"

Itachi quietly followed suit, setting down his own pack and pulling out his sleeping bag, resting it under a large tree.

“I’ll go find some water,” he told his partner.

He turned and began walking through the forest, trying to locate the lake he’d seen earlier. He pulled a canteen out of an inner pocket and paused, trying to hear where the water was.

While he was listening, he froze. His ears picked up something different… voices.

He leapt up soundlessly into a nearby tree as two soldiers from Konoha passed beneath.

“...it was such a shame we had to, y’know?” One was muttering to his partner. “I really like that village too… they always had really great produce. My daughter loved their fresh plums.”

“Yes, well, what’s done is done,” his partner reminded flippantly, glancing around. “Morino may have been a good vacation spot, but they harbored rebels, and you know that’s unforgivable.”

“... I suppose,” the first soldier spoke reluctantly. He sighed, running his hands through his dark hair. “What the hell am I supposed to tell my wife now…? We were supposed to go by to pick up a special order for little Suzu’s birthday.”

“Go find another place, then,” the second snapped. “I’m sure other villages specialize in plums.”

“It wasn’t just the plums, you know,” the first retorted angrily. “You loved that village too, as I recall. That was where you met your own wife.”

The second floundered for a few moments, opening and shutting his mouth several times. When at last he spoke, it was quiet. “... she understands what we had to do.”

“Of course she understands, but does she like it? What about her family?” the first countered. “What did she have to say when you said you had to burn it to the ground? Did she ask you about if you even wanted to spare her parents?”

Wordlessly, the second one shot him a dark glare.

“Hey, you start it, you need to finish it, man.” The first defended. “I know that’s a low blow, but what the hell were you expecting me to say? You just slaughtered your own in-laws. The most I lost was the _rare_ birthday treat for my six-year-old daughter. You’re being selfish, making everyone else stay silent so you don’t have a crisis over your own wrongdoing.”

There came a pause.

Then the first one grunted in pain as the sound of a palm hitting skin sharply echoed around the area.

“Don’t… _ever_ … bring that up again,” the second hissed.

“Just realize that you aren’t the only one to lose things,” the first reminded curtly. “Yamada lost his entire extended family, y’know. The guy’s really fuckin’ devastated. You gonna tell him that his sacrifice doesn’t matter because it’s what the capital wanted?”

Itachi didn’t bother to listen to the rest, his pulse ringing in his ear.

_"Morino was attacked?"_

_"If it was attacked, then--"_

His eyes widened. _Mimei._ Ayame-sama had mentioned that their next stop was Morino.

Water forgotten, he leapt from the tree, keeping to the shadows until he was back at the crude little campsite that Kisame had set up.

The bigger man paused in his task when he saw just how pale Itachi’s face was. “... you okay?”

“Morino was attacked just this morning,” the stoic man uttered, clenching his fists together. “And Mimei was supposed to be headed their way.”

Kisame’s face fell and he stood up. “Have you sent a summon yet with the news?”

“Already doing it,” the younger man replied as he summoned a crow. He wrote out a quick message on a piece of paper and folded it, tying it to the bird’s leg.

Once it was sent flying into the sky, he exhaled deeply and squared his shoulders, all outward trace of panic disappearing.

Kisame returned to sharpening the stick with his knife, asking, “Should we have moved? Is the squadron close?”

“Not very, by the sounds of it,” Itachi replied, scanning the trees with bright red eyes. “We should be… tentatively safe. But we’ll have to set off first thing at dawn.”

“Roger that,” the blue-skinned man nodded simply, admiring his handiwork. He stretched, giving his partner a tense grin. “Well, I should catch something for dinner. Get ready to roast something with a fire jutsu.”

Itachi watched him go, a deep unease settling in the pit of his stomach. He sat down on the ground with a mind to meditate just to ease his tumultuous thoughts. What on earth was his father doing?


	14. Chapter 13: Morino

The sharp call of a crow alerted Tsunade, and she turned from her dinner to see a black bird flying down at them. Wordlessly, she held out her arm and the bird landed gently on the appendage, presenting the note tied to its leg.

“A message from Itachi?” Sumire asked, popping another piece of fish into her mouth.

“I suppose so… but they should be about halfway to Konoha right now, I don’t know why he would send for us.” Tsunade untied the note and unfolded it, eyes scanning the page.  
  


Beat.  
  


After a moment of reading, her eyes widened and she blanched in horror. “Wh…?!”

“Auntie?” Sumire asked, leaning closer. “What’s wrong? What’s the news?”

“M… Morino…” she uttered as the younger girl read over the letter.

The pinkette sharply gasped, her own face warping in shock. “Attacked?! But…”

“We… we were so close to dying with them…” The woman exhaled, running a hand slowly across her face. “Had it not been for Karin’s injuries…”

“Hinata was right…” Sumire murmured, still stunned. “We could have died there…”

“We need to warn the camp,” Tsunade firmly decided, standing from the log she was sitting on. “We need to be ready to switch course tomorrow morning.”

“Destination?” The young woman asked, staring up at her. “The mountain base again?”

“It’ll have to be,” she grimly replied. “We need a good vantage point in case of action.”

With that said, she walked off, her shoulders tense and her eyes determined. The crow followed her, its piercing eyes seeming sad.

Sumire was left on the log, her mostly-eaten tray of food in her hands.

Glancing down at it, she suddenly felt too sick to finish. She set it aside and wrapped her arms around her knees, hunching over.

Morino… Morino was gone.

She clenched her eyes shut, a wave of agony crashing over her. Oh, how the villagers must have suffered before they died… who knows that the guard had decided to do to them.

The men, women, children… who knew how many were left alive. The village was burnt to the ground, and that meant months, maybe even years of rebuilding… that is, if anyone was left alive and wanting to rebuild there.

Tears burned her eyes. As much as she knew the king and queen had darkened since her departure, she hadn’t realized that they would go this far. Fugaku had adored that little town, as it was a vacation home for the royal family that she’d visited more than once. She remembered that the charming village was in good relation with the capital… so what had happened?

They had allies there, true, but they had worked hard to keep that knowledge under wraps. How had the king found out? Had he even found out at all? But then why would he just… destroy it?

She sat there in the cool evening air, drowning in her thoughts.

After a few minutes of dwelling on despair, she heard someone running to her. She glanced up, seeing Karin rushing towards her, face concerned.

“I heard… from Ayame-sama,” was all she said as she plopped down onto the log next to her. Her scarlet eyes were wide and sad, her hands grasping for Sumire’s. “Are you… going to be alright?”

Sumire swallowed hard, her mouth dry. “I don’t know,” she admitted quietly. “I feel that I might be, after a while… but right now, it hurts too much.”

The redhead nodded, reaching out to wrap her arms around the younger girl in a hug.

The two sat there like that, Sumire’s head tucked under Karin’s chin, her ear over the woman’s chest. Her heart was beating faster than usual, but she knew the entire camp would be hurting over the news. Karin herself had had close friends among the villagers there.

No matter how warm and comforting Karin’s presence was, she felt her shame building like the lump clogging her throat.

She clenched her eyes shut, a tear escaping and trickling down her cheek in a hot, wet arc.

_Was all of this… because of me?_

_Did I cause this… by leaving like that?_

_I’m so sorry, everyone. I let you down again._

Another tear escaped, and she let out a muffled sob.


	15. Chapter 14: The Storm

The rainy morning of June 5 greeted the downtrodden survivors, sequestered in a hidden bunker underneath the charred remains of one of the townhouses in the square.

While the wet weather was welcomed to help put out the last of the smoldering remains, it also meant cold and dampness, something that affected even the youngest of them. They were miserably sitting together, children without parents, men and women alike without their families, and the elders without their children.

The children cried, missing their families, and although the remaining adults tried to console them, their tears only awakened their own sorrow over having lost everything they had. Misery hung over them like the rain clouds outside, heavy and stubbornly clinging to them in blankets.

Most of the remaining prayed desperately for help. They prayed for someone, anyone, even Mimei to come back and chase away the royal guards, to help them rebuild their resources and return to some semblance of normalcy… well, as normal as you could get with your entire home destroyed beyond possible repair.

Some of them cursed angrily, cursing the capital, cursing their own ignorance, and cursing Mimei. Some argued that their affiliation with the rebels had brought this misfortune onto them. As much as they were admonished for this viewpoint, their pessimism brought some level of reality to the situation; they’d been attacked when they were most helpless, and now they could never get help as long as the guard remained. They would be forced to stay huddled together in that bunker until the figurative -- and literal -- storm passed, with no contact to the outside world.

This, indeed, was hell, quite unlike anything the village had ever seen before.

* * *

Two hooded figures finally stepped atop the summit of the mountain, scanning the area below. Their cloaks rustled in the wind and their eyes gazed sadly at the broken, burnt remains from the plateau above.

It truly did look like a massacre.

One of them clucked her tongue and shook her head sadly at the remains of the village below. “Quite the sorry sight, isn’t it?”

“Indeed.” The second agreed with a heaving sigh. “I wish we could have arrived in time.”

“We did all we could, Tsunade.” The younger woman placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “We’re here now. Once the guard leaves, we’ll be able to do our duty.”

A beat.

“I hope they leave soon. Before… before Plan A.”

“I do too.”

* * *

“I just don’t get it,” Shikamaru sighed heavily as he walked with Lee. “Nothing makes sense. I’ve-- I’ve gone over it fifteen times, and I just can’t figure out _why_. Why there? Why in a spot where the smell would be more pronounced for ninken to discover quicker?”

“The smell is indeed terrible, but as far as we know, there weren’t any recent notifications of the dead,” Lee replied with a solemn frown. “The key being ‘as far as we know’. Perhaps they’re hiding something from us? I know Gai hasn't heard of any, and if he had, he would have immediately told me."

"It just-- It just doesn't make sense," Shikamaru sighed harshly. “I get covering up a wrongful death so you don't have to pay consolation sums to the family, but _why_ would someone go that far just to hide the body near--”

Shikamaru was cut off when he accidentally bumped shoulders with a large, cloaked figure. He looked up and into dark, guarded eyes. They seemed familiar, somehow, but he shrugged off that eerie thought and bowed his head, apologizing.

The man waved off the apology before turning and walking off with his partner, a taller man with beady eyes and a strange coloration under his hood.

Shikamaru watched them leave with a thoughtful face. The man, while expressionless, seemed to emanate something familiar and warm -- but what was it?

Lee nudged his arm gently, bringing his attention back. “Perhaps we should get back,” he advised, glancing over at the two men. “And leave things be for now.”


	16. Chapter 15: Corpse Macabre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for descriptions of gore and death.

In the dead of the night, a young man crept from the ruins of a townhouse and slunk into the shadows. He had a medium-sized metal bottle clenched in his bandaged hands, empty for now. While his wounds still dully burned, he was one of the only able-bodied ones still well enough to venture out. The rest were either too old, too young, too sick, or too injured -- and if he were being honest with himself, he was glad he had the opportunity to get out of the bunker for a while. The air was heavy and smelled strongly of pus and ointment, and if you breathed too much too quickly you’d get lightheaded.

In the ruins of what once was their village, the air was crisp and humid with the rain they’d had, bringing a sense of newness and quiet with it that was unsettlingly juxtaposed with death and decaying all around him. The bodies of his friends, his neighbors -- all left in various states of gore, strewn about the ground like broken puppets without strings.

He found the body of his next-door neighbor, a pretty young woman with the deepest chestnut eyes he’d ever seen, with her head twisted at an awful angle and a deep cavern in her chest. Her heart was gone, leaving only a bloody maw in its absence. Those pretty, earthy eyes were wide open and vacant, blankly gazing up at the sky as flies buzzed about her.

No matter how much he stared at her, she wouldn’t get up again.

A sudden wave of emotion overcame him and he blinked rapidly, choking back tears as he turned away from her broken body. He had to focus on the mission. He had to forget what he’d lost.

He made his way through the ruins, finding a small river at the edge of the village limits. He paused, ducking down into a bush and trying his best to conceal his presence as a guard strolled on past him, looking stressed about something.

 _“Oh yes,_ _he’s_ _stressed,”_ the man found himself thinking spitefully, eyeing the Konoha headband with all the hate he could muster. _“He’s stressed, while I just lost everything.”_

“Can’t believe I have to stay here for _two_ whole days,” he was muttering to himself, shaking his head as he bent to fill his canteen. “This is bullshit. It’s not like those damned rebels are gonna miraculously come out of the trees to take back a dead village. Why should we even stay to kill off any stragglers? Poor bastards’ll just die of starvation anyway if they don't turn on each other first.”

Still muttering, he paused to take a sip before walking away, his shoulders hunched together. The young man waited for a few seconds to make sure he was really gone before rushing out and dipping the canteen into the water.

It filled quickly, and just like that he was back to the shadows, his mind troubled more than before.

_“Two days… that means we may have hope! They won’t be here forever! Perhaps…”_

As soon as he touched back down in the bunker, he went up to their new leader: the mayor’s youngest daughter, only sixteen years old. She looked up from the orphaned baby she was cradling and gave him a terse smile.

“Miss, I have some great news.” He explained, handing her the filled bottle. “I overheard one guard saying that they will only be here two days; we should send to Mimei to come and help us!”

She paused mid-swallow, putting the canteen down and staring down at the dirty floor for a moment. Then she finished swallowing the water and looked up at him with a firm nod.

“We should,” she agreed quietly. “I’ll send you out around sundown with a formal plea. As I recall, they should have a mountain base near enough that you can easily make it back before midnight. With any luck, then maybe...” She trailed off hesitantly, but he understood what she wanted to say.

“Of course.” He nodded to her and turned, walking back to his injured father. The older man patted his back and eased to the side so that he could sit on one side of the double sleeping mat.

* * *

Later that night he was shaken awake by the mayor’s daughter Daitan, and after being given a letter he put on his dark cloak and ventured out once more.

Although it was more difficult to hide among the dark with the big bonfire the soldiers were burning in the town square ( _where the fountain used to be,_ he thought miserably upon seeing the cracked and broken stone ring), but he kept to the tree line and eventually made it out.

He ran as silently as he could through the wet, slippery grass. The instructions he’d been given were brief, yet easy to remember; take a sharp left at the oddly-shaped tall rock and crooked tree, then continue until you came to a post in the ground. The whole trip would take less than an hour if he hurried.

He rounded the corner past the tree and continued, his breath coming out in short puffs. His legs had been cramping up earlier, and he could feel them coming back -- he would have to walk back in the darkness.

No sooner did he collapse at the pole in the ground did someone step out of the darkness.

“Are you alright?” They asked kindly, stooping and extending a hand.

“I’m-- fine,” he wheezed, digging around in his inner pocket and fishing out the letter. He held it out in one shaking hand. “Thuh- this is for Mimei, from-- from the village of Morino.”

The figure grew quiet for a moment before taking it from his hand, unfolding it and reading it over. It took them a minute and they heaved a deep sigh before refolding it and sticking it in a back pocket.

“Mimei accepts your plea,” they said, their deep feminine-sounding voice growing sympathetic. “Are you expected back? You’re welcome to stay and rest awhile.”

“I’m-- honored, but,” he panted, looking up and into the face of the stranger. Her eyes seemed black in the darkening sky, but if he looked closer he could see they were a forest green. He swallowed before continuing, “Daitan-sama is waiting for me. I fear she’ll think I was captured if I stay.”

The woman nodded understandingly. “Of course, my apologies. Here-- at least accept this before you go.”

She turned and unbuttoned a pack at her hip, rummaging around before pulling out a bottle of ointment and some bandages. She helped him up onto his knees and handed them to him with a small smile.

“Thank you, miss,” he bowed his head deferentially. “I-- _we_ don’t deserve your kindness.”

“We help the helpless, young sir,” she replied, something heavy in her voice. “We’ll be there as soon as they leave. You have my word.”

With that, she turned and jumped away, leaving him on his knees in the path, clutching her present tightly to his chest.

Slowly he got to his feet and staggered away, this time with a renewed sense of hope.


	17. Chapter 16: Moral Dilemmas

Enraged shouting filled the living room.

An empty cup clattered to the ground as Yoshino’s hands pounded the coffee table, her fierce gaze meeting that of her son’s.

“What are you even thinking?!” She was yelling, glaring right back. “Who do you think you are? You aren’t even the clan head yet, yet you think you can just disobey your father’s orders?”

“I will be in a month’s time, and I refuse to take part in this farce!” He argued back. “I am needed here! _More_ than the battlefield! The clan will need my skills in deduction should there be a civil war, not another fighter that will just perish with my clansmen!”

“You aren’t needed here as much as you’ll be needed out there,” Yoshino enunciated her words carefully, as if he were too slow on the uptake. “Your father and I can handle things here. You’re young and far more valuable than he would be!”

“A seasoned veteran would be less useful than a mere _boy_?”

“Shikamaru, think about someone else other than yourself for once! Think of your heritage! Think of your duty!”

He grew still. A fierce anger took hold of him, and his fists trembled. It took all he could just to look up at her, his face entirely devoid of anything save for a cold fury.

“For years now, I’ve been selfless.” He spoke quietly, yet his words cut. “For years now, I’ve sacrificed myself over and over and over again for the clan, for our country. For my friends and loved ones. For years, I have not dared to think about myself because _everyone else comes first_.”

He turned his back on his mother. “Just this once, let me be selfish. Because I know I’ll be damned if I take part in a war I don’t agree with.”

* * *

In another part of the city, Ino Yamanaka was standing near her mother, teeth grit in anger.

“No no no, I won’t do it!” She shouted. “I don’t care what he said, I’m not fighting! I’m staying here!”

“How privileged do you have to be, to declare that you’ll just disobey the order of the king’s council?!” Her mother flew into a rage, her fists clenching.

“More privileged than others are right now, mother!” Ino retorted. “I was born to lead, not to fight! That’s what you’ve always told me, isn’t it? I thought father’s lessons in self-defense and how to manipulate the mind was important enough to you!”

“Oh believe me, it’s not like I want a kunoichi for a daughter either, but the king specifically requested you for your skills!” Mrs. Yamanaka scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. “Your father will already be busy with the Tenth Division, and it’s not like you’ll be fighting alone -- you’ll have Shikamaru and Chouji to fight alongside.”

“That’s not the problem!” Ino exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. “I don’t care about fighting with strangers, or even fighting at all -- what I care about is having to fight innocents!”

“Innocents?” The brunette balked, eyes going wide. “Ino, every day that cursed rebel group picks off our soldiers one by one! They are hardly innocent!”

“They wouldn’t have to kill if we didn’t strike first!” The blonde argued. “They don't even attack civilians! The first time I remember hearing about the rebels is after Prince Itachi left and Orochimaru popped back up; they never even touched us until we raided their camp!”

“That’s because we needed to make sure they weren’t spies, Ino,” her mother said slowly, carefully.

It pissed her off more than she could express, the patronizing tone in her mother’s voice. “We could have just asked! We’re no better than actual war-mongers!”

“I don’t want to hear such blasphemy from my own daughter’s mouth!” Mrs. Yamanaka exclaimed, turning her back on the teenager. “They are killing innocent people, Ino -- does your inflated sense of justice not see that? Are you so narrow-minded that you would sooner look at the casualties on their side than ours, the place where you were raised? The place that has afforded you so many privileges that so many others cannot have?”

“I’m not fighting on the same side that killed my best friend, Mother!” Ino finally screamed, her face bright red in rage. Her lips trembled and her throat was tight, but she wouldn’t stop. “Ever since Eriko died, Sakura was totally miserable -- and it’s because of the king’s leadership that she went off and killed herself!”

Immediately, her mother whirled around, a deadly look on her face. “Do not bring her up now to suit your own agenda,” she hissed, thrusting a finger at her daughter’s face. “She was kidnapped by Mimei and later killed! Were you not listening when the news came? Were you not paying attention when your dear friend’s parents were sobbing on our doorstep about how their daughter got herself killed?”

“Sakura wasn’t stupid or weak enough to get herself kidnapped! She would know better! After all, she--!” She cut herself off, holding her tongue before she could let the secret slip. “She-- she knew the statistics of human trafficking! She practiced self-defense lessons with me nearly every day after work! She would never give herself up without a fight, and if she did, she damn well would rather die than give up any information to such a _corrupt_ band of people, according to you!”

“Whatever you believe, this is no way to speak of the king or his leadership,” her mother hissed again. “We are already on thin ice with your little breakdown after Hinata-sama’s death, and I will not have him questioning our leadership when things are so turbulent with the rebels! I forbid it! You will either obey and join the force, or you will suffer the consequences, and neither I nor your father will be there to help you! Be the adult you so often claim to be and make your own choice!”

Ino had enough. With a stop of her foot and a wordless screech of rage, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, tears burning her eyes and blurring her vision.

* * *

“And I just-- ugh!” Shikamaru sighed hotly, running a hand across the top of his head, flattening his restrained hair. “I can’t take this, Lee -- the investigation will have to be put on indefinite hold if I do get drafted, and we can’t afford to let this one get swept under the rug!”

Lee nodded with a grim look on his face. “I know. I’ve already reached out to Gai about it, and he said he’s trying to get it before the king -- but I doubt he’ll give it much precedence unless we can accurately identify that it was indeed one of the guards, and not just a random naked civilian.”

“I just wish there was some way out of this that didn’t involve incarceration, y’know? I’d even run away from Konoha if it meant I wouldn’t get hunted down.” He sagged against the brick wall of the alley, scowling down at his shoes.

“Excuse me, young man,” a smooth voice startled both of them and they looked up to see a figure in a dark traveling cloak standing at the entrance to the alley. “But I couldn’t help but overhear that you wished to get out of Konoha safely?”

Shikamaru exchanged a look with Lee before tentatively replying, “... it depends on who’s asking.”

“One of the agents of Mimei, the Akatsuki branch,” he replied, and scarlet eyes glinted at them from under the cloak’s hood. “My partner and I are briefly in town to gather data, and we will be leaving in three days. If you wish to get out of Konoha undercover, this will be your only chance. I cannot guarantee that any of our rank will be back for a long time.”

His heart was pounding in his chest, sweat beginning to gather a chill on the back of his neck. He swallowed, looking up at the stranger intently. It didn’t seem that he was lying in any way. His presence was relaxed, though still on-guard, though if his words rang true it would explain a lot.

Lee, too, was looking intently at him, although for a different reason. His scrutinizing gaze looked him up and down for any identifying marks or features, but after a moment more of searching, he gave up and glanced back at Shikamaru.

Seeing as nobody was speaking for a few long seconds, the stranger continued. “I’ll give you until three days hence to think about my offer. Should you accept, you may bring one trusted confidant -- and even then, you will be under heavy surveillance from the time we leave to the time we reach the main group. I hope you will get your answer to me soon.”

With that, he turned and strolled off, and even if he was wearing dark clothing, he managed to appear like any other traveler walking through the streets of the city. It was baffling to the young man how he managed to change gears so fast.

He blinked and turned to look at Lee again. There was an unrecognizable determination on his face, and as he gave Shikamaru a solemn stare, he nodded.

“This may be your only chance,” he said quietly, his hands clenching on his pant legs. “Should you get away, you would not only escape the draft, but you could also find the real traitor and hopefully throw a wrench into whatever plans they have.”

“I suppose I’m lucky I sympathize, otherwise this would have been a prime opportunity to cause some damage.” He heaved a sigh, slouching further against the wall. “He’s given me three days to think about it… I suppose I’d better get to thinking. In the meantime, we'll have to work double-time to identify the body.”


	18. Chapter 17: Damage Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for descriptions of gore and death.

Quite early the next morning, before the sun had even risen, Mimei’s camp was alerted to the royal guard finally leaving the village ahead. They were given an extra two hours to make certain that they had really left before heading in, and the sight that greeted them promptly horrified them beyond measure.

Shinji stared openly at the corpses piled in the streets, only some beginning to be moved by the people. Nausea churned in his stomach as he regarded a couple of siblings, their hands tightly clasped together even in death, staring right at each other with wide-open eyes as their intestines trailed out of their bodies and onto the path. Burgundy blood still stained the area and he actually had to fight the urge to vomit when he noticed that someone had stepped -- likely quite intentionally, given the diameter of the splatter -- directly onto their guts and sprayed liquid all around, some having gotten on the brother and sister’s faces.

He had to look away, raising a hand to cover Hideki’s eyes as he walked next to him. Even though they were covered, the boy was still frowning, and he could feel warm liquid seeping onto his hand and down the boy’s cheeks.

“This is a scene straight from the bowels of Hell itself,” Sumire breathed weakly in disbelief, raising a hand to her heart when she noticed a fallen young woman with her neck discolored and twisted at a fatal angle.

He silently agreed with her, discomfort twisting his heart in his chest. _“What in the world were they thinking? Disrespecting even the dead like this… if I had ended up here, would that be me, too?”_

Shinji shuddered at the thought and looked up to find Aika gazing at a young lady with cropped hair, a saddened expression on her face. Her hands were clutching loosely at her own throat, where a lengthy scar stretched across it. She glanced up, meeting his eyes, and shook her head slowly.

He reached for her and she took his hand tightly, bowing her head. Crystalline tears had gathered in her eyes and she looked exhausted already. With the amount of gore around them, it was no wonder. In the time he’d known her, she had too tender a heart for something like this.

When the rest of the group finally made their way through the square, Tsunade knelt before a frail-looking teenager with messily-braided silvery-blue hair, saying something quietly to her. The girl, holding a young child, tried her best to smile at the taller blonde, rubbing her heavy-lidded eyes. She looked up at the rest of them -- so wizened beyond her years for someone so young -- and cleared her throat to speak up.

“On behalf of the remaining citizens of Morino, I thank you for coming to our aid, Mimei.” She spoke clearly and loudly, her pale jade eyes scanning the crowd with a sharpness that made the rest of them stand up a little straighter. “As the de-facto village head, I, Akiyama Daitan, the youngest daughter of the late mayor Akiyama Harue, once again humbly ask for your assistance and protection during the tragic and turbulent events that have stricken us. Please take the utmost care of us and help us regain both our strength and our hope for a brighter future. Please lend your strength for us to lean upon until we can finally stand alone as a community once more.”

Her speech concluded, she carefully bowed to Tsunade in deference, her eyes fluttering shut as the woman’s hand gently came to rest atop her head. The girl’s shoulders began to shake, but as she looked up, she gave a trembly smile, not yet about to cry. The baby clutched to her chest opened its light-violet eyes and gave a small, gummy grin at the taller blonde.

Shinji found himself oddly moved at the sight. Aika squeezed his hand and he turned to see her give him a soft look, a smile playing with her lips.

He found it hard not to smile back at her, squeezing her hand back just as tenderly.

* * *

The rest of that day was spent first burying the dead, then taking a head count and assigning orders. The majority of the able-bodied were put to work helping the village rebuild, chopping down and shaping wood for new homes and gathering enough mud for temporary brickwork.

Daitan spent her time either engaged in conversation with the leaders of Mimei or helping the children. Once Tsunade had arrived, she seemed to have lost some of the weight that pushed down her shoulders and she walked with more poise and confidence than before -- although the exhausted bags still hung at her eyes and she looked dead on her feet. Still, she walked about when not with the children, inspecting everyone’s work and making idle chatter with a few of the rebels. She introduced herself to Hideki and it was like the two clicked immediately; her smile seemed much more relaxed while they talked over a water break that afternoon, and by dinnertime he was talking animatedly about taking babysitting shifts with her while not interning under Shizune.

Sumire watched him with mirth in her eyes, his infectious enthusiasm getting even to her. She’d been in poor spirits ever since they stepped foot in the broken village, and seeing all of the dead in such states of decay wasn’t helping. So many innocent lives had been lost, so many had been trampled asunder by the soldiers -- and it made her blood boil. She wanted to scream, to cry, to storm right back to Konoha and tear it apart, brick by bloody brick -- but just when her grip tightened dangerously on the cup she was holding, a little girl shyly toddled up to her, pulling hesitantly on her sleeve.

She looked down at the cute little thing, her deep green hair held by two curly pigtails, her large gold eyes staring up at her with tears clinging to her lids as she held up a bleeding cut on her palm.

“M- Miss, it hurts,” she whined, her tiny voice making the pinkette’s heart clench.

Her eyes softened and she set the teacup down to gently take the girl’s hand. “Oh no, let me see. That’s nothing I can’t fix, don’t worry.”

She smiled at the little girl and held up her other hand. “Do you want to see something cool?”

Sniffling, the girl nodded, her pigtails bobbing with the movement.

A mint-green light soon began rising around Sumire’s hand, and the little girl’s eyes widened in wonder. They followed the light as Sumire gently clasped her hand over hers -- and when she lifted it, the cut was totally healed.

“Whoa,” the girl gasped, inspecting her tiny hand. She looked up at the woman, who was smiling fondly at her. “How’d you do that, Miss?”

“It’s magic that helps people feel better,” she winked, making the girl giggle as she booped her little button nose. “Maybe someday you can do it too.”

“I wanna do the magic!” She cheered, her cheeks pinkening as she laughed in joy. “Can you teach me the magic?”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait a little bit longer,” Sumire responded, patting the girl’s head. “If you learn how to practice magic a little too early, you might hurt yourself, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Aw, okay,” the girl sighed, her good mood dissipating. But she still looked up with eager eyes and a shy smile. “Thank you for healing me, Miss. When I grow up, I’m gonna be just like you and do magic to help people!”

“No problem at all, sweetie,” she responded with a chuckle, giving her another headpat.

As the girl turned and ran off in the direction of the mayor’s daughter, Sumire felt her heart twist in sympathy. The girl tugged at Daitan’s pant leg until she hoisted her into her arms, a fond smile coming across her weary face as she settled the girl in. She hugged Daitan, resting her head against her chest and closing her eyes. The sight was so incredibly heartwarming that it momentarily made her throat tighten, and she had to look away to blink back sudden tears.

 _“When I grow up, I’m gonna be just like you and do magic to help people!”_ The little girl’s words, so full of childlike wonder and innocence, came back to her and she sighed. That was what she’d always done, use her talents to try and help where she could. Even when she failed, people still smiled and thanked her. It didn’t make much sense; no matter how much she failed, people always acted like she’d done the impossible and defeated the odds.

 _“I wish I had her optimism still,”_ she thought, glancing back at the girl. _“Even with her family likely dead, she still can find ways to smile and act her age.”_

 _“The whole reason I came here was to help,”_ she decided, picking the cup back up and taking a sip. _“I came because they need me here… not because of any hostility between us and the capital.”_

As much as she wanted to hurry up and avenge the fallen, as much as she wanted to commence Operation Firestorm, she would have to wait. People needed hope, and much like the little girl, they still craved assurance.

Sumire had to be there to give them that assurance, no matter how much she was breaking on the inside.

* * *

Later that night, Hideki was awakened by a noise. He sat up in his sleeping bag, listening carefully past the sounds of the men snoring around him. He turned to the door, where he could hear a crunching of gravel.

Was someone awake? Why, at this hour?

And then he heard the faint sound of someone crying, and he sat up straighter.

Seeing as he wasn’t about to get to sleep any time soon, he decided to take his chances. He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could so as to not awaken anyone before heading to the door. He pulled on his sandals and gently cracked the door open, poking his head out to see what was up.

Sitting on a low-hanging branch, he could see a girl in a pale-blue nightgown, her head bowed and her shoulders shaking. Her bare feet hung there, rough and stained with dirt, her toes clenched.

Hideki watched her for a second more before stepping outside, shutting the door carefully behind himself. He approached the crying girl slowly, and the sound of his shoes crunching on the gravel made her crying slow.

She turned, and he could see a familiar face, red and stained with tears, her lip trembling. Her hair, long and tangled, stuck to the wet patches on her face., trying to hide away her splotchy face.

“Akiyama-sama, what’s wrong?” He called quietly enough so that only she could hear. “Are you alright? Why don’t you have shoes?”

She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve, looking away in embarrassment. “O- oh, Sato-san. I didn’t know that I woke you up, I apologize for that.”

“No, no, I was already awake.” He rose his hands in defense, his face falling in concern. “Are you alright? You look pale…”

Daitan tried to smile, though it came out worse than she would’ve liked and she turned her face away. “I-- I’m fine, just a silly nightmare…”

Hideki nodded silently, his frown deepening. “So that was what it was.”

He gently grabbed the trunk of the tree, calling his chakra to his hands. Very carefully, he climbed up, and Daitan stared at him in surprise when she noticed the branch shaking.

“What are you--?” She began, blinking widely.

“I feel horrible just leaving you here so miserable, so I’m gonna cheer you up.” He explained matter-of-factly, smiling softly at her. “Everyone gets nightmares, and I’m not gonna think badly of you for having them. Especially not after what happened.”

She looked down, the awe in her face melting away into sorrow once more. “... Oh. Thank you, I guess.”

“I’m sorry about your dad,” he offered, clasping his hands together in his lap. “Do you… wanna talk about it?”

“Not really,” she answered in a quiet voice, shutting her eyes. “I just… needed to get away for a little while, that’s all.”

“Okay,” the ginger-headed boy nodded, leaning back a little on the branch. “We can just talk about whatever, then. Um… what’s your favorite color?”

Her face scrunched up in confusion, and Daitan looked over at him. “Um… if I had to pick one, I guess I’d say gray?”

“Cool. Mine’s yellow!” He gestured to his pale yellow tee. “What kind of fruit do you like?”

“Uh…” she tipped her head to the side, her eyes narrowing in concentration. At least she wasn’t crying anymore, though she was still sniffling. “I really like pears, I suppose. I used to eat them all the time.”

“Me too!” He exclaimed softly, and she fought the urge to smile as he got an enthusiastic look on his face. “Hey, maybe we can find some pears in the food supply! It’s been forever since I’ve had one, and if you like them too…”

“You are certainly spirited,” she giggled, covering her mouth with her sleeve. “I must say I envy your attitude.”

“Well, someone’s gotta smile when others don’t, otherwise nobody will find happiness again!” He replied, his smile disappearing slowly. “I know I need someone else to cheer me up every once in a while… people help people, y’know? I guess that’s why I joined Mimei.”

“My father…” Daitan hesitated for a moment, but his encouraging look made her continue, “... my father often spoke fondly of your group. Even though my older brothers used to speak of them with derision and mockery, he would never utter a single unkind word of you. My mother never gave her opinion, but I like to believe that she supported you too.” She shifted uncomfortably on the branch. “Before she died, she asked me to do whatever I could to keep the village safe, even if it meant calling upon you once again. I intend to keep that promise the best I can.”

She paused, doubt filling her eyes. “Is that… a bit too heavy?”

“No, not at all,” he slowly shook his head, his gaze softening. “It’s… really awesome that you can even talk about it. It took me a long while to talk about what happened to my parents.”

“Well, a leader must remain strong enough to help her people,” she sighed, her shoulders sagging. “I’ve tried my best to rein in my emotions before them, but I could only get so far by myself.”

“Holding it in is only gonna hurt you more in the long run,” he replied, reaching out to touch her arm. When she looked over at him, he was teary-eyed. “No matter what, even if you have to run away once in a while to cry, it’s better to cry. I’m… still learning that lesson myself. If anyone tries to tell you it’s not okay to let out your emotions, I’m telling you right now that not only is it okay, it’s better.”

Daitan sat there silently as he smiled at her through watery eyes. “So why don’t we help each other that way? We can keep each other honest and maybe it will help the healing process more.”

Her throat tightened at the kind look in his eyes. It was something she’d always found in her father, weary as he often was in his middle age, back when she was a young girl. Even now that look made her throat raw with emotion and she found herself sniffling again, tears rolling down her face.

This time, she smiled back, nodding at him and gripping his hand tight. “Yes. I-- I think I would like that, Sato-san.”

“Hideki,” he gently corrected. “We’re friends now, right? Then you can call me Hideki.”

“In that case… my name is Daitan,” she responded, and he shook her hand firmly. “It is good to properly greet you, Hideki-kun.”


	19. Chapter 18: Who Needs You More?

Early in the morning, before the dawn, Tsunade and Hinoki stood in their shared room in one of the standing buildings. The lamp on the desk burned lowly as its oil supply approached empty, the flickering light casting shadows across the walls and onto the floor. The ragged sheet hanging over the empty window frame blew gently with the twilight breeze.

Tsunade was pacing back and forth across the room, the soft thudding of her footsteps accentuating the silence.

Hinoki glanced up for a moment, a disturbed expression forming on her face. “We can’t leave.”

“No,” Tsunade agreed with a tense sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. “We can’t afford to leave them here while they’re defenseless.”

She made a sharp turn and continued to pace. “I don’t care what the council says, we aren’t going. It was apparently hard enough for Akiyama to persuade them, given her age; the poor kid deserves at least one person in her corner.”

Hinoki remained quiet, her frown deepening as she dipped her gaze to the floor.

“Only sixteen and the leader of a whole village… haa.” She exhaled, shaking her head. “She’s only still a child.”

“Not in the eyes of the law, she’s not,” Tsunade reminded. “But I guess it makes no difference either way. The majority seems to respect her enough; her father was a good man as well.”

“What will we do with the young?” Hinoki asked, looking up with a pained expression. “We’ve got so many that couldn’t even legally work, much less help out. Not to mention the infants…”

Tsunade paused in her pacing to give her a sympathetic frown. “I know that’s…” she hesitated, “... a sore topic for you.”

“We need to tell them that we just can’t leave until the children have homes,” she insisted.

“We aren’t leaving if I have any say,” the blonde declared with a fierce countenance. “And I damn well should, considering I’m the leader.”

 _“Not even if Konoha is combusting from the inside,”_ she thought to herself as she crossed the room to the window. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, though the vast forest obscured it from view. _“Sorry, Gramps, but I think even you would choose this over our home.”_

* * *

“Are you sure this is safe?” Lee whispered to him as they huddled in the same alleyway in the chilly morning twilight.

“It’ll have to be, considering this might be my only shot.” Shikamaru whispered back, ducking his head further into the collar of his coat. “There’s no chance in hell that I’m going to be war fodder. Not when I still have so much to find. Not when the one who killed that guy is still out there, likely already planning something on the inside.”

His friend simply nodded, grasping his shoulder in solidarity.

After a moment more alone, the man from before appeared, his dark eyes gazing down at them, completely unreadable. From his sheer presence alone Shikamaru was cowed by his chakra, and he bowed his head in deference to the stranger.

The taller man closed his eyes with a secretive quirking upward of his lips, raising his hand. “Do not bow to me, young man. I have no need for such shows of respect.”

“I’ve thought about it all night,” Shikamaru said, raising his head to look him in the eye. “And I’ve come to the conclusion that it would be the best course of action for me to leave Konoha with you.”

The stranger nodded. “You’ve made a good choice. As I’ve warned before, once you leave, you cannot turn back. If you were to defect from the group, I’d have to take you to have your memory wiped, and you would need to be dropped off in Konoha again as if nothing ever took place.”

Shikamaru hummed in thought, his eyes narrowing. _“Never before have I heard of a memory-wipe technique… at least, not one that wasn’t forbidden. The level of knowledge and power of the one with that technique…”_

“Adding to this, you may bring one person with you.” The stranger continued. “It must be someone you trust wholly, one you are certain would not betray you nor the organization.”

_The one person…_

At first he thought of his friends. He thought of Chouji, of Lee, Tenten, Ino… but Chouji had already claimed that he was content in Konoha, and Tenten was pregnant and would not leave without either Neji or Hanabi, and both were needed to continue to keep peace in the Hyuuga clan. Lee would have been a good candidate, but he had Tenten to keep an eye on and he did not want to leave his adoptive father... not to mention he was the only one of the duo who could continue investigating that corpse.

That left only Ino, but Shikamaru wasn’t certain that she’d be so ready to leave. She loved it in Konoha, and even though her heart was still healing from all of the tragedy their friend group had faced, she likely would not want to leave without good cause.

Sensing Shikamaru’s hesitance, the man stepped back. “I can give you twenty minutes to clear your head and find a person.”

The brunet’s shoulders sagged a bit with relief, and he bowed. “Thank you, sir. If you’ll excuse me.”

He glanced over at Lee. “Go ahead and check on your friends, if you want. I feel this will take a while.”

“I got it. Good luck, Shikamaru.” Lee nodded, giving him a smile and a thumbs-up.

Shikamaru walked out of the alley, turning to head into the heart of the city. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, his eyes downcast as he walked and thought.

 _“Would it be a good idea to ask her?”_ He thought to himself, his frown deepening. _“That troublesome woman… if the idea was too horrible for her, she might just tell on me. I don’t want to risk getting into trouble with the guards should I attempt to leave, but…”_

He glanced up, watching birds fly past buildings and through the brightening sky. _“No, Ino trusts me. We’ve grown up together, for Kami’s sake. I know she would keep a secret if I asked her to. She wouldn’t out me if the matter was important enough.”_

He sighed, and waved to a nearby shop owner as they shook the dust from the doormat. They waved back, giving him a friendly grin.

_“Perhaps I’m thinking too hard about this… dammit, if only I could ask her myself--”_

“Shikamaru!” Ino’s voice rang out, speak of the devil herself, and he turned to see her running towards him.

He was caught off-balance as she thrust forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his jacket. He could feel the fabric dampen slightly as he hugged back, shooting her a confused look.

“Ino, what’s going on?” He asked. “What are you crying for so early in the morning?”

“My mom… she wants me to join the army! She wants me to be a kunoichi!” She blubbered, peeking up at him to give him a miserable look. Her watery eyes blinked, and more crystalline tears trailed down her apple-red cheeks. “But I don’t want to! I made it clear from the beginning that I wanted to stay home and continue my studies!”

Instantly he felt empathy welling up, and he hugged back harder. The war hadn’t been kind to any of them, especially not when you had to sit back and watch your friends and colleagues go off to tour the countryside and never return. It was harder still to watch your family join the fray because of their skills, only to be told later that they’d fallen in battle.

For Ino, the matter was especially hard, especially since Hinata’s passing was still so new. He should have known she’d fight like hell to keep from going if she was ever ordered to duty.

“I’d do anything to get outta here so I don’t have to, I can’t-- I just can’t go out and kill innocent people!” She sniffled.

All at once, his mind was made up.

He patted her back and sighed. “I get it, I really do. My parents said the same thing.”

“What do we do? We can’t stay here!” She exclaimed.

His lips turned upwards in a secretive smile. “About that… I had a certain plan in mind that I think you’d like. Fair warning though, what I’m about to tell you cannot be repeated.”

Ino nodded rapidly. “I’m listening.”

“Okay. Now don’t freak out because of what I’m going to tell you, but I’ve already thought everything out, and I believe that it’s the best decision to make at this moment. Shikamaru took a deep breath and then released it. “I’m going to join Mimei.”

Ino’s eyes widened. “Y- you mean the rebels?”

He nodded. “I’ve met a man around here, a visitor from one of the factions. He told me that he can get myself and one person out of here by tomorrow.”

“By tomorrow, but…” she paused for a moment in thought. “But that’s when we’re supposed to show up for military duty!”

“Exactly.” His smile was catlike.

Ino gave him another baffled look before she giggled, playfully slugging his shoulder. “You sneak, I can’t believe you found an opportunity like this! I didn't know you were such a rulebreaker!”

A moment later, she frowned. “But wait. Leaving Konoha sounds great, but… but joining the rebels? Are you sure about this?”

“Like I said, I’ve weighed all the pros and cons.” He explained. “I thought about it all night last night. It’s my-- _our_ \-- only option.”

Ino bit her lip. _“Joining the rebels… I can’t deny, what I’ve heard from Dad and from Hinata sounds frightening, but… but is it really the truth? Sasuke’s family certainly isn’t a basket of peaches, surely they can’t be as bad as they say.”_

For a moment, a question popped into her mind. _“What would Sakura and Hinata do?”_

To that, she didn’t have an answer for a few seconds. But then their faces appeared, and she nodded to herself firmly.

 _“Sakura and Hinata wouldn’t have thought twice about it, if it meant fighting for a good cause,”_ she told herself. _“And if I’m gonna continue to fight for them, then I shouldn’t either.”_

She looked up at Shikamaru with determination. “I’m in.”

* * *

“So you’ve decided?” The stranger asked as soon as he reappeared, Ino in tow.

“Yeah. This is Ino, my childhood friend.” He gestured to the blonde, who made a shaky bow. “She’s in the same boat as me, I guess.”

“Very well.” The dark-haired man nodded. “As I’ve stated to your friend before, once you leave, you cannot go back. If you do decide to defect, we’ll have no choice but to erase your memories. Do you understand?”

Sniffling, she wiped her eyes and nodded firmly. “Yes.”

“Good.” A hint of a smile appeared on his face again. “My partner and I will set out with you at midnight tonight. Make sure to pack lightly, but thoroughly. You will not have access to many amenities once we leave for Morino.”

Beside her, Shikamaru’s face momentarily shifted to something of puzzlement, but he said nothing.

 _“Morino?”_ Ino thought, confused. _“Why on earth would they take us to the village that the troops just burnt down?”_


	20. Chapter 19: Decisions Made in Confidants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love puns! Enjoy another platonic Karin/Hideki moment and some cute Shinji/Aika.  
> Also, happy Valentine's day y'all!

The next morning was overcast, and for a while Karin feared that it would rain. They’d just gotten a good supply of firewood into a building that stood as a storehouse, and if it did then a lot of their hard work would be ruined, as the building had a very leaky roof they had yet to patch.

She heaved a sigh as she sat down on the fountain in the square, the broken stone digging uncomfortably into the back of her legs.

 _“So much to do in such little time,”_ she mused to herself. _“We’ve got to hurry and stabilize the village before a faction breaks off for the big plan, but supplies are already low and we can’t really afford to spare many agents to pick some up from a trusted satellite village, given the ones on probation and the number of able-bodied people we need to work here.”_

She glanced up, seeing a few young women in trousers and ratty shirts working together with Sumire and Shizune to steady a new wall (likely for a makeshift clinic) while someone with an Earth Nature was sitting atop a sizable pillar of earth hammering away at some nails.

She smiled mirthfully. _“I knew she would jump at the chance to help… She won’t be a good candidate to go for supplies; plus we need all the medical agents we can until the villagers can be trained up and we can do a proper chakra nature test for the young ones…”_

“Hi, Karin!” Hideki chirped, collapsing onto the stone next to her with a tired smile. “Whew, I’m beat.”

“Has Boruda been working you too hard?” She chuckled, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and handing it to him. “Trust me, he likes to seem tough on the outside, but on the inside he’s a total teddy bear.”

“Oh I know that,” he replied with a laugh, dabbing his sweaty face with the fabric. “He brings me lunch every day. He kind of reminds me of one of my uncles, he was big and muscle-y too.”

“You have uncles?” She was genuinely surprised as she turned to face him.

“I used to,” he shrugged with a frown. “But they all got enlisted to fight years ago when Konoha was fighting with Oto. They all died in an explosion.”

“Oh,” her voice softened and she stared at him in concern. “I’m… so sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry, it was so long ago that it honestly doesn’t affect me anymore.” He smiled, holding out the handkerchief. “Do you want this back? I can wash it.”

“No, it’s alright. Keep it.” She nodded to him, a fond look crossing her face for a moment. “I have a feeling you’ll need it more than me.”

“You’re a scout, right?”

She nodded. “I’m surprised you remembered.”

“I-- well,” he blushed in embarrassment, turning away to shyly look at the ground. “I like to memorize things about… about special people to me. Like what they do, or what they like.”

Karin blinked for a moment before her eyes softened at the boy.

“I like helping people,” he continued to speak, smiling at the ground. “It feels good to make people happy, and… and if I can maybe make someone’s day brighter, then that’s all I need to make myself happy.”

“Sato-san…” Her voice was quiet, a whisper afraid to break the atmosphere.

“If I can make people smile, then…” he trailed off, a wistful, sorrowful expression darkening his face. “... then maybe I can feel better about myself. Like I did something right.”

“Oh, kid,” she sighed, hesitantly reaching out to grasp his shoulder. When he looked up at her, she tried her best to smile at him. “You’re doing great, okay? You’re making the best of a difficult situation, and I know we’re all proud of you for it.”

The pink flush to his cheeks returned, and he shyly glanced down for a moment before meeting her eyes again.

“Besides, you can’t be expected to be happy all the time. It just isn’t human.” She continued. “But I am proud of you for adapting so quickly and making friends. You’ve already befriended Akiyama-san, right?”

At the mention of the girl, his face brightened and his shoulders straightened. “Yeah! She’s so strong. And kind. It’s been real fun babysitting the kids with her; she has a way of calming them down when they get too rowdy. I really… I really admire her.” He finished, looking down as his freckled cheeks lit up brighter.

 _“Aw, how cute. He must have a crush.”_ Karin smiled to herself and squeezed his shoulder.

“I don’t want her to get hurt… I mean, losing her entire family in one day? That’s seriously messed up.” At this, his face fell and he sighed. “It’s been challenging to get everyone’s spirits up, especially since the village is still broken. I’m really worried about her, Uzumaki-san. I don’t want her to relapse… or worse.”

“I feel you on that one, kid. I’m worried too,” she confessed, letting go of his shoulder. “I can’t tell you how many nightmares I’ve had of… awful, awful things befalling the group. Ayame-sama dying, my comrades getting jailed or executed… hell, even about myself dying. This village getting torched again is no exception. Once you’ve tasted death, it’s hard to rinse out of your mouth.”

“You too?” He questioned quietly.

“My parents.” Karin got a grim look on her face as she turned her body back to a natural sitting position, her arms braced on her knees. “My father was a scientist and my mother was a medic-nin. One year a famine went through the area we lived in and the majority of us died. Only I was left. I eventually ended up in Oto, starving and homeless, until Orochimaru picked me up. I joined Orochimaru at age ten because of my own abilities because of my heritage, a decision which I'll always regret with every fiber of my being.”

Hideki listened raptly, a horrified, sad frown on his face.

“He selected me as a spy and when I was seventeen sent me and another to Konoha, where I joined the royal household as a maid and my partner offered his services as a doctor,” she continued. “On my very first day, I tripped over my own two feet and very nearly splattered a tray of cake on the floor, but the prince caught me and told me to be more careful. I was smitten. But he was three years younger than me, and the difference in our statuses meant it was never to be.”

“I still pined for him, though he never returned my feelings. I actually found that one of my cousins, Naruto, was there, and it was comforting knowing I had at least one family member there.” She chortled at the memory, nudging Hideki playfully. “He was a lot like you, y’know. Energetic, optimistic, full of youthful vibrancy.”

“Really?” The boy perked up at that.

“Really.” She gazed at him, a wistful smile on her face. “He would’ve really liked you. He made friends everywhere he went, even if he had to annoy the hell out of them first. My mother often said that Cousin Kushina was exactly like that in their youth, too.”

“Wow…” he breathed. “But… but what about Mimei? If you were working for the bad guy…”

“It took me a few weeks, but I eventually met Aika, who was one of the queen’s handmaidens at the time.” She scanned the area until she could see the woman sitting alongside a small child, teaching her sign language. “She was the one who convinced me to defect from Oto and join Mimei.”

Her eyes turned sad. “I remember she had the loveliest voice. She originally came from Wind Country, and before she was wounded she could use her chakra to enhance her voice in order to manipulate any who heard it. Shortly after we met, she was wounded… and thanks to the queen, she can never speak again.”

“Why… why did she hurt her?” The boy looked confused and hurt. “I thought Queen Mikoto was kind.”

“She is kind,” the redhead agreed. “Which is why I just can’t figure out why she’d do it. Aika refuses to talk-- er, _sign_ about it, but apparently she met someone she wasn’t supposed to, and he threatened to kill her for real if she ever told anyone about him.”

Hideki looked torn between sympathy and anger as he glanced back and forth from Karin to Aika, who was smiling at the child. “What… that… that’s _awful_!”

“It’s all thanks to Ayame-sama that she even lives now,” Karin sighed. “She was able to heal much of the damage to her throat, but her vocal chords were ruined. If she tries to speak, she has horrible pain. Chakra doesn’t help.”

The boy stared at the woman until she looked up. She smiled at them and waved, and the little girl with her beamed, showing off her missing front tooth.

“All of you are so brave,” he breathed, looking back at Karin. “I can’t even imagine… the amount of pain you’ve all gone through.”

“Which is why you can’t give up hope,” she replied, gently resting her hand on his shoulder again. “You aren’t going through it alone, Sato-san. We’re all here to support you when you need to fall back. Don’t ever think you’re a burden, alright? Because you aren’t. And we’ll all make sure that sticks with you until you can believe it wholly yourself.”

He tried to smile, his eyes watering. “I… I’ll try. Thank you, I’ll try.”

“It’s not easy, but you’ll have to fake it until you can make it.” She encouraged with a warm look. “You’re strong, I can feel it. I’ll be there every step of the way to support you.”

He rose his hand to cup hers, a smile of admiration brightening his face as he blinked away tears. “Y- yeah!”

Aika watched this exchange from several feet away, a serene smile on her own face. The little girl had run off a little before, having noticed one of her friends, and now she was alone.

 _“He’s such a caring boy,”_ she thought to herself, propping up her chin in her hand, balancing her elbow on her thigh. _“Perhaps this will ease her into accepting the new recruits. Already I can sense a change.”_

She looked up when someone sat next to her, and she scooted closer to Shinji when she realized it was him, a content expression on her face.

“He’s quite a kid, isn’t he?” His voice was quiet, contemplating, as she folded her hands in her lap.

She nodded.

“Really gives me hope for the next generation,” he continued, glancing down at her hands. “But he’s just… so _innocent_. I can’t imagine him fighting with us. It feels… kind of disquieting to have a kid on board.”

She nodded once more, reaching up to sign to him. _“(A dash of naivete is refreshing, yet it is also worrying. I fear his morale will plummet once he’s forced to fight.)”_

His face darkened, and he nodded slowly. “I remember the first time I watched one of my comrades die. I… really wasn’t the same after that. It messed me up. And I was seventeen when it happened; I can’t imagine a fifteen-year-old _child_ having to watch his friends die.”

She frowned, reaching for his hand. When she threaded her fingers through his, he flinched for a moment, but relaxed when she squeezed.

Something in his visible eye didn’t feel quite right, but she ignored the feeling as he turned back to the two, his cheeks lighting up in a pink blush.

“I have faith,” he murmured so quietly she almost missed it. “... but even now I fear it may not be enough.”

_“I can’t afford attachments… but it feels so nice. This feels soothing. I only hope it doesn’t hurt too badly once this comfortable atmosphere ends.”_

* * *

Ino sighed for the umpteenth time as they rushed through the trees together. “I feel horrible just leaving her there.”

“Even if we could have taken her, she would fare better with Neji right now because one, he’s her husband, and two, she is the only one who can reliably calm him down,” Shikamaru pointed out. “Besides, she’s pregnant. I highly doubt having a baby in camp would be a good idea considering the turbulent political climate right now.”

 _“Ah, he’s right,”_ she thought glumly. _“I hate it when he’s right.”_

“Hey, at least we’ll be in contact.” He shrugged. “If she needs us, for some reason, we can always go back and get her.”

She nodded. “I guess.”

He studied his childhood friend for a moment before turning away.

She’d always been so compassionate, especially to her friends. Since Tenten was older and more mature, she’d latched to her immediately upon meeting her and the two were very close. Tenten treated her like the little sister she’d always claimed to want, and Ino found solace in having a big-sister figure in her life. Even after she got married, the two remained close. Ino was one of the first to know she was pregnant, and the blonde had been ecstatic for her good friend.

He supposed it was only in her nature to worry; after losing Sakura and Hinata, she was bound to be paranoid of losing the only remaining girl friend she had left. It didn’t help matters that Tenten was only a month pregnant and that her husband was a part of an important clan. Should anything happen to force Tenten out, given her status beforehand as a no-name orphan adopted by Captain Gai…

He frowned. No, Neji would never abandon her. Sometimes he swore up and down that Tenten and Neji were soulbound to one another, the way they just clicked. While Tenten was upbeat and headstrong, Neji was silent and calculating. She had also garnered quite the reputation as the mistress of weapons; due to her not being very adept at ninjutsu, she’d trained herself in taijutsu and in weaponry, and was the best in her field. Neji was utterly smitten with her, even now; he found it hard to believe that he’d just leave her to fend for herself if their marriage were dissolved by the council of elders.

It was relieving to hear that any letters to her could be sent via one of the summoners at camp. He’d come to care for her too, in his own way. The last thing he wanted was for one of their own to get hurt in the crossfire.

 _“I hope we can end this quickly,”_ he thought, staring at Kisame’s back as they jumped from tree to tree. _“Whatever the capital has brewing… it’s not gonna end well unless we strike first.”_


	21. Chapter 20: Look at the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more ShAika!

“Alright, we need to discuss our plan of action,” Tsunade ordered, folding her hands together. “If we don’t properly split things up, we’ll run out of supplies far earlier than planned, and due to the sickness that’s taken hold since the torching, we can’t afford to lose another life due to careless planning.”

“Approximately twenty percent of the survivors have fallen ill, and thirty percent are too injured or feeble to work,” Shizune reported dutifully. “Only sixty percent of the healthy are able to help out around the village, while the remaining forty percent of them are either old or too young.”

“We have to do something,” Sumire begged. “We can’t continue like this; we need to send out a group as soon as we can.”

“What do you suggest, then?” Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her. “We can’t afford to spare too many of our healthy and able, because we need to continue rebuilding efforts. We certainly can’t afford to spare our medical nin; we still have too many sick and injured.”

“Send a group to Konoha,” she pleaded. “We’ve already got a good start to the village again, much better than we planned, and this suffering is too much to bear. I…” she hesitated before Karin’s encouraging look made her continue, “I myself can’t bear watching the pain and suffering on the people’s faces. Especially not the children.”

“I agree with that,” Hinoki chimed in, a grim look on her face. “Things have gone on long enough, and the capital has gone too far with this. The pain won’t end until we do something. If we don’t act quickly, they’re liable to wizen up and flush us out for real this time, and after that we have no idea what will happen.”

“I do,” Karin replied. “Imprisonment for most of our agents, private executions for everyone in this room, and for Tsunade, a public trial and execution. They’ll be merciless because of her lineage. Need I remind you that, while few, there are still those who were alive during the skirmishes between the Uchiha and Senju clans and would have an outdated bias against them?”

The room fell silent, and people either looked away or looked down. Tsunade’s face hardened at the mention, her fingertips coming up to brush against her seal. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, dropping her hand into her lap.

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” she relented. “Hell, we’re already taking a gamble in having Mokuton users in the force. If they knew about that, there’s no telling what they’d do to the handful that have that ability.”

“Experiments,” Sumire shivered. “The day I have to come face-to-face with that disgusting Snake will be a day too soon.”

Most of the people in the room murmured agreements. Karin nodded, looking repulsed.

“We’ll have to strategize the best way to move forward, then.” Tsunade took a sip of her tea, looking around the room. “Since some of our recruits are still technically under probation, I’d like to wait until it wears off for them, but we’ll have to go ahead and plan with them in mind. For now, though, we’ll have to continue to support the people -- and greet the two new recruits that Kisame and Itachi have found for us.”

Aika grew troubled, grabbing the woman’s attention and signing. _“(Have they found anyone in specific? Anyone on the run from the law?)”_

“Two young people from the capital,” Tsunade confirmed, glancing Sumire’s way. “One of them has been touted as a genius, and the other is famous for her mind-body techniques.”

Sumire gaped. “Shikamaru? A- and Ino?!”

“You know them well, do you not?” One of the men asked.

“Ino was a very good friend of mine, and so was Shikamaru,” she confessed. “A- are you sure about this? I have my doubts that they would defect so easily.”

“Apparently it was an easy task. Something about getting enlisted.” Tsunade shrugged. “And yes, about her… _abilities_ , I can safely say that she’s better off with us than in the capital. I haven’t forgotten about the purges that easily.”

One woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Aika looked away, a sad frown on her face.

“Anyways,” their leader caught their attention again, “Meet here again tomorrow night so that we can properly go down the list and decide on groups. Should we need to split up, it would be most helpful to have an even distribution among them… especially for the group headed to Konoha.”

Sumire swallowed. Karin’s face grew serious. Hinoki looked down at her empty plate with a determined frown.

“Meeting dismissed,” she finished.

One by one the members of the council stood from their seats, taking their plates and trudging out. The aura about them was more solemn than it had been, and Sumire couldn’t keep her mind from wandering to her friends.

 _“I hope they make it,”_ she thought desperately as she looked up at the evening sky. _“Please, Kami-sama, please don’t let them get hurt.”_

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when Aika spotted Shinji standing near the fountain, staring into the dry stone bottom.

She smiled, rushing up to him. With a hop, she wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him, causing him to startle.

“Wh- what the--” He twisted around, eyes wide and alert, only to slump when he realized who it was. “Geez, Aika-san, don’t sneak up on me like that. I thought you were a spy.”

She frowned. Easing up on her embrace, she signed to him, _“(I thought I told you not to bother with honorifics. You always sound too formal.)”_

“Oh, sorry,” he sighed, sitting down on the fountain with her beside him. “I’ve been… kinda stressed lately. I must’ve forgotten.”

She shook her head. _“(Don’t worry, it’s been a frustrating time for all of us. I’m just surprised you remembered to meet me here after how scattered you’ve been.)”_

He smiled weakly. “Would you be upset if I said I’d forgotten until you hugged me?”

She looked surprised for a moment before she giggled silently. Leaning in to rest on his shoulder, she sighed in content, looking up at the sky.

 _“(I missed this,)”_ she commented. _“(Sitting here with you, alone, with the stars above us. It was so hard to get a moment alone at the palace.)”_

He said nothing to that.

 _“(Shinji, what happened to you that night?)”_ She asked, staring up at his covered eye in concern. Her fingertips touched the wrapping for a moment before she continued. _“(Were you caught in the crossfire? I don’t recall you being so hurt.)”_

He flinched at the question, but glanced to the right, a contemplative frown on his face. After a second of hesitation, he responded, “I got a knife to the face. I only had enough time to wrap it before getting out of there.”

She nodded slowly, taking it in as she raised her hand to touch it again.

 _“He’s lying,”_ she noted, recalling the way his gaze shifted. _“But why? Was what happened so terrible that he can’t trust me? I thought… I thought we were past that stage. What happened to you in the twenty-four hours between meetings, Shinji?”_

Her lips pursed together and she gazed sadly up at him, getting closer.

Shinji blushed at her proximity, eye widening. He inched back a bit, but when she didn’t move closer he tried to force himself to relax. When her thumb brushed the bottom lid of his visible eye, he closed it and tilted his head forward.

 _“I care for you too much to have you hurt,”_ she thought worriedly. _“Perhaps I should have notified Tsunade sooner.”_

When she let go of his face, he opened his eye as she was signing. _“(Have you gone to medical about it?)”_

“Oh, I’d… forgotten about that.” He blinked, as if realizing it himself. “I guess I ought to get it checked out tomorrow, huh? Thanks for reminding me.”

She smiled softly at him, cupping his cheek.

The familiar smell of pine from his clothing was soothing, and she rested her head against his chest. The rapid thumping of his heart was comforting; even now, as they grew closer together, he never changed.


	22. Chapter 21: Reluctant Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for minor character death.

The next morning, both the king and queen found themselves looking over document after document, tirelessly searching for a girl.

Fugaku sighed harshly as he set another one down, rubbing his temples. “It cannot be this difficult to find a worthy girl for Sasuke to marry,” he commented irritably.

“It seems we’ll be coming up short,” Mikoto added with a grim look. “Not even our own clan’s girls are good enough for him. Although I agree on the notion that incest is not generally what one should consider when it comes to raising stable children, he won’t even _look_ at his most distant cousins.”

“I fear all of his time around Naruto has turned him off from anyone entirely,” the exhausted father sighed. He picked up another paper and squinted at the photo of the girl on it, her bright orange hair hurting his eyes. “Ugh. I already can tell that he wouldn’t like this one.”

“What can we do?” His wife asked, slumping over to rest against his arm. “He won’t give any of the noblewomen in Fire a try, no matter how many we find! They’re just not perfect enough!”

“If his standards are that high, we’ll have to pick one and make her stick.” His eyes narrowed. “... at least, I _hope_ he’s interested in women. Are we sure he’s not gay? Or asexual?”

“Naruto has reported that no, he doesn’t identify with either.” She shook her head. “Really though, I just want my son to find someone he likes. Is it so hard?”

Fugaku agreed on that sentiment, closing his eyes as he rested the side of his head against hers. “We’ll have to try harder. Where haven’t we looked yet?”

She hesitated, but murmured quietly, “... Morino, I believe.”

The pain hit his heart again, crashing in waves on his mind, and he sighed. “I suppose it’s worth a look.”

* * *

Naruto glanced over at his best friend, who was nose-deep in a book once more. At the faded lettering on the cover, his frown deepened -- yet he said nothing.

How could he? Sasuke had been determined to perfect that technique ever since that man had come forward during the mourning when they were twelve and mentioned it; the only way to get him to drop it would be if Sakura herself had miraculously appeared before him and convinced him herself.

 _“He would’ve listened to her,”_ he thought morosely. _“He always listened to her.”_

It was surprising to look back and see just how whipped the prince had been in their youth, whether he knew it or not. The strawberry-blonde had always had a way of getting him to agree with her. It was frustrating at the time when arguments would just end because she got him to drop it, but now it was funny. Even without a girlfriend he was too whipped, not that he’d ever have admitted it.

 _“Sakura, please,”_ he thought desperately. _“I don't know how much you can do from the next life, but... please stop him.” _

* * *

“I’m sorry,” one of the women consoled as she gripped Sumire’s shoulder. “We did all we could, but their injuries… were just too grave.”

Sumire stared blankly at the sheeted body in the center of the group. She could still see wisps of baby-pink hair spilling out from where the frail girl lay on the mat, and a lump had filled out her throat so much that breathing hurt. Tears gathered in her eyes.

“Most unfortunate,” Tsunade sighed, taking her other shoulder and squeezing comfortingly. “Chiasa was a very good friend of mine. I was so sure she would make it, of all people.”

“Well, none of us expected an attack,” the woman laughed mirthlessly. “I’ll give you both a few moments alone to say your final goodbyes.”

With that, she left the room, leaving the two standing among five more dead.

“Sumire,” Tsunade began.

“She was so full of light,” the girl murmured, her voice cracking. “So hopeful. She never saw the bad in anyone, no matter who they were.”

The blonde could say nothing, her honey-brown irises softening at the crestfallen look on her student’s face.

“Of all people, why _her_?” She whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks. “It’s… it’s Eiko all over again, Auntie. Why did _her_ life expire? She never deserved this fate.”

“If she had lived, she would have been in pain,” the older woman gently pointed out. “Her injuries, albeit not fatal, would have crippled her for life. You and I both know that she never would have wanted to live with that.”

“Still better a cripple than a corpse,” the girl spat with vitriol.

Tsunade sighed quietly, squeezing her shoulder again.

Mentally, she counted off the people dead. _“One, two, three, four, five… all but two just children, and then there is the matter of Hayashi-san and her adopted daughter…”_

Hayashi Chiasa had been a friend for as long as Morino had been a sanctuary village for Mimei. The blonde woman was jolly and chipper as she was influential; the children regularly called her Grandma Chi and went to her for treats or just to see her. She'd been a no-nonsense woman from a sizable clan along the borders of Fire and Wind, but she liked to travel to Morino for summer vacations.

Her adopted daughter, Shien, had been an orphan originally from a faraway island. Her entire family had perished in a storm and she washed ashore with the wreckage of the ship they'd been on, and Chiasa had taken her in. A lovely girl with a gentle spirit, afflicted with an unfortunately weak constitution and even weaker grasp on her chakra. She was always smiling, despite her weakness, and although regularly bedridden and ill, she was a comforting face in the village, as well as a quiet pillar among the children. Although it left her drained and exhausted, she liked to show the children various tricks with her Water affinity.

The children that the girl died with had all been ones she regularly attended to, as morbid as it was to think of.

 _“At least she didn’t die alone,”_ she sighed to herself. _“Her final hours would have been infinitely more painful had she not had Chiasa-san and the children with her.”_

“More lives lost to a needless war,” Sumire responded, quietly sniffling. “When will this madness end? When not a soul remains standing?”

All she could do was hug her tight as the tears continued to spill over, her chin resting atop Sumire’s rosy tresses. Her own heart was hurting just as much as hers, and the question echoed in her mind.

 _"When will the madness end...? Perhaps not until the world has blown over and the gods descend to restart it once more." _Tsunade closed her eyes. _"Perhaps not until we finish it ourselves."_


	23. Chapter 22: Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of death.
> 
> A certain trio finally meet again, and Hinata has a realization.

The dawn air was crisp and fresh as the group of four arrived at the ruins of the village.

Ino stared openly at the destruction, her horror coloring her voice. “What… what’s happened here?”

Shikamaru’s lips pressed grimly together. “This is what Konoha has done.”

Most of the houses were completely destroyed, save for a few -- and as the scouts welcomed them in, their feet kicked at debris and broken pieces of stone. The faces of the people there were haunted with the chaos, their eyes rimmed with dark circles and a pallor about them. One person glanced their way for a moment before doing a double-take, their singular eye widening in what looked like disbelief... but they couldn't be sure, as the man turned and quickly walked away.

Ino drank it all in with quiet despair, her guilt and shame evident in her face. _“Kami-sama, forgive my lack of judgement. Never have I been so wrong, never would I ever have imagined that Konoha would do… something so horrible!”_

Tears gathered in her eyes when she noticed several bodies near a hole at one edge of town, blindfolds across their eyes and their hands clasped together. They must have been new, given the incomplete graves near them. They were next to a large patch of previously-upturned earth, marked with a stone. A mass grave.

Her stomach did nauseated flips and she blinked back the wetness in her eyes. When Shikamaru grabbed her hand, she looked up into his concerned eyes.

She tried to smile. “I-- I think I’ll be fine.”

He didn’t seem convinced. She wasn’t, either.

Itachi stopped beside a building, halting the group. “Please wait while I fetch Ayame-sama,” he told them before he disappeared into the doorway, past the curtain hanging from the top of the frame.

Shikamaru squeezed her hand and she weakly rested her forehead against his shoulder.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” she admitted quietly to him. “I… I feel so awful ever having thought that invading Morino was the right thing to do.”

“Better that you atone for it now that we’re here,” he soothed.

She nodded. It made her feel a bit better, but the sight of the gates to the village torn open, leaving a gaping hole and twisted hinges in their wake, haunted her mind’s eye even when she closed her eyes. Vaguely, she thought, _“It must have been way worse when they arrived.”_

After a moment, Itachi reappeared, this time with Tsunade in tow. Her eyes were kind as she scanned both of them, and as Ino straightened up to look at her, she beckoned to them. “Please, come in. We were just having a morning meeting over breakfast.”

The two nodded and followed her in, Kisame and Itachi bringing up the rear.

As soon as they walked upstairs and entered into a room and a girl in pink looked up, her eyes widened and she stood from the table.

“Ino, Shikamaru,” she breathed.

Ino frowned, confused, as the girl rushed to Shikamaru to hug him.

The boy seemed to have put it together immediately though, because he pulled back and stared at her in disbelief. “You-- you’re alive? But how?”

She just laughed wetly, gripping his hands tight. “It’s a very long story best saved for when we have the time, but-- oh, am I so relieved to see you here and safe!”

Then she turned to Ino, and her soft gaze made a memory resonate with the girl. It took a moment of racking her brain for answers before she reached for the blonde’s hand, and immediately it clicked. Youthful peridot eyes and pale mauve hair framing a thin face seemed to warp in her mind's eye, and what was left was...

Fresh tears pooled in her eyes as she regarded her best friend with a flabbergasted gaze, reaching up to gingerly cup her lightly-freckled cheeks. “... _Sakura_?” She breathed.

“Surprise,” the girl responded with a weak smile. “I’m alive.”

“You--” Ino could feel warm skin beneath her hands, the other girl’s tears dampening her fingertips. “How? Sasuke-- Sasuke-kun saw you die!”

She shook her head.

“Where’s Hinata, then?” Shikamaru asked, and Ino felt her breath catch in her throat again.

“She should be arriving soon,” Tsunade reported. “I had Karin fetch her as soon as we received word that you were near.”

He nodded.

“So wait, you-- you’re _here_? And alive? After all this time?” The blonde demanded. “And Hinata--”

“She’s here too,” Sakura responded with a shaky laugh. “Alive and well.”

The blonde’s knees began to wobble until they gave way, sending both of them to the floor. She gripped Sakura’s shoulders hard, her hands shaking with the effort of keeping her grip.

She didn’t know how to feel in that moment. Relieved, scared, angry -- but she settled on crying tears of joy out of seeing her best friend again, in the flesh and safe.

“I got the summons,” Hinata suddenly called up the stairs, and Ino’s grip tensed again. “Are they here?”

“They are up here,” Shizune called, her gaze soft as the Hyuuga entered.

Shikamaru beheld her with a worried face. “Hinata, you’re… you’re here.”

“Shikamaru-san, it’s been too long.” The girl regarded him in relief as she hugged him.

“Hinata!” Ino breathed, looking up with blurred vision. “You’re here.”

“Oh, Ino,” the girl’s face softened and she knelt beside her to hug her tight. “I’m so sorry I made you worry.”

“You-- you idiot, you scared the hell out of me!” Ino weakly chastised, hugging her back just as hard as she began to sob. “When I got the news that you’d died… I thought I was all alone again. I was so-- so _terrified_.”

“You’re here now, and so are we,” Sakura soothed, joining the group hug. “And I promise you’ll never have to go through that again, so long as we’re together.”

“You’re one to talk, Billboard Brow,” Ino sniffled.

Hinata froze at that. There was only one person that Ino ever gave that nickname to, and all this time...

Slowly, she turned to stare at the rosette with an unbelieving face. “... _Sakura_?”

“I’m surprised it took you this long to figure out,” she chortled, brushing her own tears from her eyes.

This caused a fresh round of tears to well up in the Hyuuga’s eyes this time, and she collapsed into her arms weeping openly, both out of sadness for what had happened, and of relief of having her friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now until the undercover arc, Sumire will now be referred to as Sakura.


	24. Chapter 23: On That Day (Sakura's Side: Wilting Blossoms Stained in Anguish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a lengthy (and darker) chapter, fair warning.  
> Also, kind of warning: self-harm (choking) near the end.

After the girls were done crying, all of them were gathered around a table, extra portions set out for the newcomers. Itachi and Kisame had decided to get breakfast with the rest of the camp.

“So now that we’re caught up on all of it, I suppose you both have questions.” Tsunade sighed, leaning back against the wall.

“Yeah, what the hell have you been up to?” Ino asked, directed towards Sakura. “We all thought you were dead.”

“That was kind of the point,” she pointed out wryly.

“But… but why?” Hinata murmured, hurt creeping over her face.

The rosette sighed heavily, glancing around the room. “What I’m about to tell you must stay in this room,” she said firmly, “only in the minds of those here. Auntie, Hinoki, Shizune, Aika, and Karin already know, but this will be new to you.”

“I swear to keep it to myself,” Shikamaru declared.

“Me too,” Ino chimed in, and Hinata silently nodded.

“Alright.” Sakura took another breath to focus herself, preparing for the lengthy explanation. “It all began in March when my mom miscarried my brother, Kaede, and my cousin Eiko died right before my birthday. I had met with Auntie and she convinced me to join the organization, and we planned for a specific meeting place: Morino.”

* * *

_MAY 2, 78 AEC_

* * *

The air was hot and cheerful befitting the beautiful summer that it was shaping up to be, and yet thirteen-year-old Haruno Sakura was utterly miserable.

It hadn’t been an easy year; her father and uncle had lost their jobs at the castle, her beloved cousin Eiko had been murdered, and worst of all, she had lost her unborn baby brother. As if it couldn’t get worse, their family was growing poorer and poorer, and they could barely afford this trip to Morino to sell some of their wares.

She could see it in her parents’ faces that they weren’t enjoying it either; her mother had been morose ever since she lost the baby, and her mood hadn’t improved in nearly two months since it happened. She was only 36, going on 37, and most days she stared glumly out the window, her hand ghosting across a stomach that no longer carried what she desired. It wasn’t her fault, of course, it was never her fault -- she’d done nothing wrong, yet she had lost him anyway. Her years of being barren, their years of trying and trying and _trying_ , once again bore no fruit. Even the doctors advised against trying to get pregnant again. With how gaunt the woman had become, with how frail she'd gotten, another pregnancy would end in death... either the baby, or them both.

Her father was no better. He had been overjoyed at the prospect of having a son, to have someone to join him in managing their business. As much as he loved his daughter, he’d always dreamt of a son too, and this was his last chance. He was devastated over the loss and spent more days than not working in the shop, desperate for an escape.

Sakura had been… numb. She had been so excited for a baby sibling, and for so long she handed over extra portions to her mother to make sure the baby would have enough nutrients to grow healthy and strong. She wanted a baby brother so badly that she often went to bed dreaming of mobiles and bassinets, of a little boy with their mother’s sunny tresses and their father’s twinkling sea-foam eyes looking up at her with adoration and calling her Onee-chan.

She was no stranger to loss, but this one… this one _stung_. It hurt worse than any death before, having to hear her mother sobbing late at night and hearing her father desperately trying to comfort her, only to end up weeping himself. It hurt seeing her father revert to his old workaholic habits with blood-shot eyes and dark circles, seeing him fake a smile and miss dinner for the third time that week.

And then Eiko was murdered three days after the miscarriage, and her world completely shattered.

Her beautiful cousin, so regal and clever, a 16-year-old engaged to be married to her childhood sweetheart, with long frosty-pink hair and eyes of liquid gold. She made the unfortunate mistake of crossing an Uchiha guard’s path, and he callously struck her down with no remorse.

Sakura had witnessed the whole thing, staring in horror as her screams stopped when her head hit the ground, eyes wide open and staring up into her face, her own contorted in terror. Her mother quickly pulled her away from the scene, afraid to be identified as the girl’s family and jailed, and Sakura had wept bitter tears all the way home.

Frustration and anger swirled together in her chest, a toxic combination that fueled her spite against the capital. She’d lost everything: her father’s position at the castle, her cousin, and her unborn brother -- and even her friends were growing busier and busier, having no time for a no-name clan girl whose only luxury was the beautiful dresses her mother created. Even Sasuke and Naruto didn't speak much to her these days, and that was the realization that pushed her off the edge and plunging into her hopelessness.

 _"Nothing will do much good,"_ she thought in despair. _"Especially now that I've talked to Ayame-sama..."_

Deep down, she mourned what she was going to do. She hated herself for ever thinking of burdening her already-weary parents all the more. She hated that she was going to thrust the 'death' of their only living child on their already heavily-laden shoulders, but she couldn't see a future for herself in the capital with them. Not with all of the ghosts that clung to her ankles and dragged her down into the water too.

Kaede, they were going to name the baby. Mostly for the anticipated birth in early autumn, partly because of her mother's favorite tree. No matter the gender, the baby would have been born to a loving, doting family.

 _“That was the worst part,"_ she mused. _“It would have been more karmic for an abusive household to miscarry, but we would have loved that baby with all we had. It’s not fair.”_

Of course she was still bitter. She was bitter at the world for taking her sibling away from her so quickly. She was bitter at Sasuke's family for taking away her closest friend, her cousin Eiko, so callously. She was bitter at the fact that their family was poor, even after serving the king from Sakura's birth until 12th birthday. She was bitter that someone who she considered a good friend always had to battle with her over who would be the prince's bride one day. Of course most of the time it felt good-natured; at the end of the day, Ino never treated her harshly for it. But there were times when their light teasing grew too heavy and heated exchanges were had between the two. Those were nights that she truly thought to herself, _is it worth it? Is a high-ranking life all it’s cracked up to be if you fight with even your best friends over something so trivial?_

 _"You win, Ino,"_ she thought wryly, _"he's all yours after today. Chase him all you want."_

She was done playing games. She was done dreaming of a better life, all the while she was spending her nights crying herself to sleep because of the lot she'd drawn. She was done trying to be a Cinderella in a world where fairytale endings didn't exist. She was determined to be a warrior like Tenten, a girl who forged her own path and chose her own destiny. She would be no caged canary this time.

 _"Sasuke won't even miss me,"_ she had told herself over and over again, mostly in a bitter anger. _"All those years spent with him and Naruto in the palace didn't mean a damn thing. He'll probably celebrate my passing, if his parents thought so little of Eiko's death… if he wouldn’t even bother contacting me about our loss."_

Of course, soon after, she would chide herself for those thoughts. Of course Sasuke would miss her, she reasoned. Of course he'd mourn the death of a childhood friend. Of course he cared. Even though they never spoke anymore, of course he still thought about her. Even though she never talked with him or Naruto anymore, of course he would worry about her. After all, she'd confessed her love for him once upon a time ago, back when they were children. Of course he'd honor her.

 _"Don’t be so damned naïve, Sakura,"_ she scoffed to herself. _"He could've stayed in contact if he wanted. He could've sent me letters, asking about my family and how life was going. He could've sent Naruto as a secret messenger to figure out what's going on. But he didn't. If he hasn’t forgotten about me, he probably hates me."_

* * *

The little family got to Morino late in the night, when the moon was high above the sleepy little village. Sakura was exhausted, tripping over her own feet, but her father consoled her, reminding all of them that their destination was so close.

Sakura had excused herself for a little bit to find a place in the bushes to relieve herself after the long journey. When she was done, she'd found her parents again and had stopped short at the sight of a cooing bundle in their arms. An infant in a ratty gray blanket, their pale fists swinging back and forth as her mother looked down at them with breathless awe in her eyes.

Her breath had caught in her throat and had manifested the pain as rising tears when her mother had caught her eye, her own eyes glistening.

"Sakura, you'll never believe what has happened," she'd breathed, showing her the baby's face. "Meet your adopted brother, Arata."

Not _Kaede_ , her mind snarked, but _Arata_. Fresh beginnings. How damn ironic.

"But-- but I thought--" she stammered, her heart pounding with hurt at the sight. The baby her mother had lost, replaced with someone else's son..

"We met this sweet young woman who just couldn't take him," her mother explained giddily. "Oh, Sakura, isn't it wonderful? You'll finally get to have a baby brother. Just like you wanted, right? We can finally expand our family."

" _No_." Her voice even surprised herself, especially the intensity behind it. Her mother stepped back, stunned and hurt, and her father looked appalled as she repeated it. "No."

“Sakura, I know it still hurts,” her father consoled, moving closer to her. “But this is hurting us more than you. This is our last chance to have a baby, don’t you want that?”

 _Not like this!_ Her mind screamed. The tears dribbled down her face, frustrated and panicked, and she whirled around and broke into a run. _Never like this!_

Her dreams of blue bassinets and homemade mobiles was crushed, replaced with a brown-haired baby with wide coal eyes, his regal features a slap in the face compared to the plain, beautiful blond brother she’d always imagined. This was no Haruno. This was a _clan_ baby, one that she refused to accept in her blinding veil of hurt.

Her father called after her, but she wouldn't listen. She just kept running through the trees, watery eyes blurring her vision and the sounds of her heart pounding and her own gasping breaths drowning out the forest ambience.

Once her knees gave out and she fell to the grass, her lungs begging for air, she threw her head back and wailed.

She wept, slamming her fists against the ground. Her pain escaped her in the form of shouting sobs and loud hiccupping as she ripped flowers from the grass, their soft blue petals reminding her so much of her broken daydreams. For a brief few seconds of clarity, she worried that someone would come to investigate the noise she was making, but no one did.

She cried for hours, not caring if anyone heard her screams. She wept and wept, both for the infant sibling she never got to meet and for the one her parents had adopted.

Of course she could never _hate_ the child. He was just an innocent baby, born into a cruel world of hate and anger. He would never compare to the sibling she’d lost, however, and even thinking of taking in someone else’s child while the grief was so fresh felt just wrong. Perhaps she was being a selfish brat, but she could not imagine sharing her world with this impostor right now. Not when he reminded her so much of the guards back home, not when he had the same regal face-type that she’d seen every single week of her childhood. She wanted comfort. She wanted _Kaede_.

 _Uchiha_ _,_ her mind hissed. _That baby looks like an Uchiha._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she blubbered to no one, ripping up whole handfuls of grass in her sorrow. The impact of what she would do wrenched her heart in two and kept her there, kept her tears flowing, kept her prisoner in her own self-loathing. "Please, forgive me..."

Why had she decided to leave her parents down a child? Why did she ever think such a decision wouldn’t hurt this much?

 _"What have I done?"_ Her mind despaired. _"Why have I been so damned selfish?!"_

* * *

She lay there on the forest floor, hiccupping and sniffling, too ashamed of her fit of jealous anger to return to her parents, until she was found by Hinoki, the kind medic who had healed her upon their first meeting. Hinoki took her to Tsunade's camp, cleaned her up, let her finish crying into her chest, and got her a place to sleep until early the next morning. The woman was much thinner now, her own eyes exhausted and sullen, as if she’d just given up a great burden herself.

She had wanted to spend the whole night sitting up by herself, but the Shizune had managed to persuade her to fall asleep sometime in the early hours before dawn. She slept fitfully that morning, having nightmares of her home being burnt to the ground and Arata being taken away in a haze of familiar flame, screams startling her awake as she cried out in her own panic. She fully awoke later that morning in a cold sweat with crimson eyes imprinted at the back of her lids, and Shizune had to calm her down with breathing exercises before she had another panic attack.

Sakura's mood was even lower in the morning. Her emotions were muted, and she just stared blankly at everyone who bade her a good morning. Even Karin, the nice newer recruit they'd garnered from the outskirts of Fire, wasn't of much help to get her to smile. Tsunade had gotten her to spill her guts the night before and just paid her extra mind, being abnormally gentle around her until they were able to get going. It almost felt awkward, like the woman couldn't figure out how to properly comfort her, but she didn't care. Tsunade was naturally blunt, or so the others had told her before, and she believed it, especially when her mood changed and she went back to treating her how she usually did, in a detached way that felt more natural and comfortable to the young teenager. Secretly, she was grateful that the older woman wasn't going to keep babying her like how some of the others were.

They made their way to the outskirts of Morino, early enough that no one paid them any mind. Tsunade kept an eye out for the royal troop, and soon enough, she spotted them.

She gave hushed instructions to Troop Nine on what to do, and as soon as they were in place, they lit the first match.

The explosives went off, rattling the buildings and echoing in the air. Of course they weren’t created to harm, merely alert the guards so that they could swoop in. The panicked screams of the civilians made Sakura's eyes burn with tears. She noticed her own parents scrambling for shelter among them, her new adopted baby brother wailing in fear, and she begged Tsunade to make sure they were spared at all costs. She hardly noticed Hinoki's own head rising in alarm at the cries.

She ordered that the safe house that the Harunos were hiding within was not to be destroyed under any circumstances (and should the soldiers get close, to defend it with their lives), and with that, the war between the rebels and the royal troops began.

Sakura made her way towards where the river was, but for a moment she was in the way of one of the royal soldiers.

She let loose a piercing shriek in surprise as he rose his sword in her direction, scrambling away. She quietly cursed herself for giving herself away, but she kept running, intent on getting it done.

She vaguely heard familiar voices shouting her name, but she knelt in the river, the cold seeping into her bones, and shakily gripped her own throat.

The faces of her loved ones flashed before her mind's eye. Her mother and father. Eiko. Her friends. Sasuke.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she wrapped her hands around her neck and squeezed. Tighter and tighter and tighter she gripped until she was choking on her own saliva and she could barely breathe. Something about the pain seemed... releasing, somehow. As if she were atoning for the sins she had committed. She began to cry, her head dizzy and light, but she didn’t dare stop. She knew it was fucked up, but in the moment, it felt right. Not even the slight sting of rocks against her bare knees nor the bleeding scrapes on her ankles would make her stop, nor the impending threat of asphyxiation.

She gasped softly for air as her vision darkened for a second, and she let go and gagged. Her clothing was already ripped from her trip through the brush the night before, and so, with her knees stinging from the sharp rocks and her neck a disgusting shade of purple and black, she choked out a "Goodbye" and plunged herself into the river with a painful belly-flop. Her scrapes screamed in pain, but she held her tongue, her tears silently hitting the rippling water.

She did her best to keep as still as possible, head enough to the side so that she didn't have to hold her breath, as she floated lazily down, making herself totally limp.

Soon enough, to her horror, she heard Sasuke's voice shouting her name.

"Sakura! Sakura, where are you?!"

_"No... he- he isn't supposed to see this!"_

When she heard his footsteps crunching closer, her heart ached as she heard him gasp.

_"Sasuke... please, run away!"_

A thud - he'd probably fallen to his knees on the rocks.

 _"DON'T STAY HERE!_ _DON'T LOOK AT ME!_ _"_

"No. No. No. No." She heard him mumbling. "No."

After a moment of only his shallow breathing, she heard him shriek, a sound that broke her heart. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Stay still," she heard the sudden hissed voice of one of their soldiers. "Prince Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby under arrest under the orders of the Flower!"

"NOOOOOO!" He continued to scream. Sakura felt tears dribbling down her face, and she had to try her hardest not to begin to whimper aloud at the broken voice of the boy she loved.

“Shit, his eyes! Ayame-sama!” The agent yelled. “He’s going into the red!”

She allowed herself one muted sob when she heard him cry, "SAAAAAAAAAAAKUUURAAAAAAAA!"

Only after he screamed did she hear another thud, and his voice stopped.

At that point, she couldn't hold in her trembling. Her limbs shook, rippling the water as her back began to heave in and out.

"Sakura, it's all clear," Shizune’s voice was comforting as she was pulled out of the water. "Dear dear, you really did a number on yourself. Don't worry, you're safe now."

She opened her eyes through the water in her vision and began to bawl harder than ever before for the second time in 24 hours, curling into the soldier's chest next to the unconscious body of someone she'd loved. Her shrieks echoed around the carnage, even as Tsunade caught her in her warm arms, getting little blotches of blood on her cloak as the little thirteen-year-old girl wept bitterly into her warmth.

_"I’m so sorry, Sasuke. I’m no better than your brother.”_

* * *

They kept him sedated in camp for two days, and Sakura spent most of her time with him, looking over him with a sullen aura about her. She cried and pleaded with Tsunade to spare him, to give him back to the king with no problems.

Tsunade had reassured her that he would be returned in one piece, just as soon as the king agreed to a truce between them to leave Morino alone. So far, he hadn’t responded, but she knew he would if it was his son on the line.

Finally, on the morning of the second day, the king relented and promised to leave Morino out of the capital’s raids. A small company of rebels brought the young prince to the drop-off point and Sakura sat with him while they waited, brushing her fingers through his hair.

“Sasuke, please stay on the side of good,” she pleaded to his unconscious form. “I know you have a kind heart. Please don’t give in to the darkness inside you. No matter what happens, you need to stay hopeful.”

She gently planted a kiss on his forehead, her tears dripping onto his skin. “I care about you so much I can’t stand it,” she whimpered, pressing her forehead to his. “Please don’t hate me for what I’ve done. I’m so sorry I can’t stay with you. Please don't hate me... I'm sorry...”

Sasuke moved slightly, his bangs falling into his face as she spoke.

“Please take care of Naruto while I’m gone. I…” she hesitated. “I lo--”

“Sakura, we need to go,” Tsunade gently cut in, placing her hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and nodded, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Some color was coming back to his cheeks and he was beginning to stir. “Sasuke, I… I’ll miss you. So, so much. Goodbye.”

She stood, brushing the dirt from her knees, and turned away, grabbing Tsunade’s hand as they left. She glanced back to see the king rushing in with a company of soldiers, and the anguished, yet relieved expression on his face as he picked up his youngest son, plus the confusion and relief in Sasuke's face as his eyelids fluttered open, made fresh tears spring up in her eyes.

That night was harder than the last. As they left Morino and set up camp in the forest, she cried herself to sleep, the guilt of abandoning her friends seeping into every crevice of her body in white-hot agony.


	25. Chapter 24: Camaraderie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains a passing reference to suicide for a line.

“So… that’s what happened, then,” Shikamaru exhaled, leaning back in his chair.

“The attack on Morino… that was you?” Ino queried.

“It wasn’t _me_ , but it was us,” she clarified with a frown. “I was to wait for them to get me once the fighting stopped. Luring Sasuke in… was an unfortunate side-effect.”

Tsunade sighed. “It wasn’t your fault. At least you made the job easier for us, and he wasn’t hurt.”

Ino looked down, frowning sadly at the floor.

“I… had no idea,” Hinata spoke softly, her hands clasped over her chest. “That’s why you left? We all thought...”

“Well, that was the plan,” she pointed out. “It didn’t matter to me at the time; my angsty teenage self thought that I would be doing everyone a favor by disappearing.”

Shikamaru looked at her then, his eyes filled with sympathy. “You were wrong.”

“Well I know my parents were devastated, and I know I must have hurt you--”

“No, it wasn’t just us.” He shook his head. “Sasuke and Naruto were heartbroken.”

She froze, looking up. “... they were?” She whispered.

“The palace was in a state of mourning for a whole month after you died,” Ino chimed in. “Naruto told me once that Sasuke was the one who called for it. He…” here, she hesitated, “... he never got over it.”

Sakura’s eyes softened, and she looked down in shame. “... I see.”

“What about you, Hinata?” Shikamaru asked, startling the younger girl. “You escaped in the attack a couple of weeks ago. How’d you do it? You don’t even look hurt.”

“W- well, I have Karin to thank for that.” She poked her fingers together. “She came to me the night before the wedding and gave me some sleeping medicine so that I would be unconscious when the bomb went off. I… don’t really recall much else after drinking it.”

“You caused quite an uproar,” he commented. “The entire capital went berserk. Your father… he particularly didn’t take it well.”

She winced, her eyes filling with sorrow. “Did he…?”

“He declared that your clans were no longer allies.”

She exhaled, slumping over in her seat. “Ah, I thought he might. Is Tenten well?”

“She is,” Ino replied with a smile. “About a month along. She wanted to tell you all that she wishes she could have come.”

A sad smile crossed the girl’s face. “I wish I could tell her that I myself wish them well.”

Ino squeezed her shoulder in consolation.

“Ah, and you’re Hinoki, right?” Shikamaru recognized the brunette sitting across from them. “Kisame-san mentioned that you were one of the top medics here.”

“That’s correct, although I wouldn’t inflate my skill set that much.” She chuckled, brushing some hair out of her face. “I have been with Mimei for several years now, beginning back when I was still pregnant. I had run away from Konoha myself, you see, and I didn’t realize I was pregnant until I met with Tsunade and she confirmed it herself. By then it was too late to safely terminate, so I carried the baby to full term.”

She glanced over at Sakura, whose lips pressed together in a line. “When the Harunos asked to take my baby boy, I was so relieved. The story of her miscarriage just broke my heart and it was a safer option than abandoning him in a village somewhere.”

“That’s so sweet,” Ino sighed. “You know, your giving up your baby was what saved Mrs. Haruno.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sakura’s mom was depressed for a long time after they lost Kaede,” she explained. “Had you not given her Arata… I fear she might have... passed.”

Hinoki’s face blanched with horror at the implication, and Sakura grimly nodded.

“I assume I didn’t help matters,” she muttered.

“They were inconsolable for a long time.” Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head. “But having the baby has helped. He’s grown up into a cute kid.”

Hinoki’s face pulled into a grim, solemn smile. “I can imagine. I hope that I can properly meet him one day.”

“The way things are going, you may not be able to.” Tsunade folded her arms across her chest. “I assume the capital has gone into panic mode since Hinata’s departure.”

“You’re correct.” Shikamaru sat up straighter, folding his hands together on the table. “Since I’m not anything more than my clan’s heir, I have no idea what it is, but they’re planning something big. I’ve only been able to catch glimpses of the plan from, admittedly, eavesdropping on Dad’s conversations with the other clan heads.”

“Daddy was in on it too,” Ino added with a grim look. “I managed to hear a bit of it, but it includes wiping out the last of the Senju clan -- as well as finding Mokuton users to extract some of their DNA. Sasuke is also involved, but I wasn’t able to dig up anything more on that front.”

Sakura exhaled sharply. “What on earth could they be planning around Sasuke? Is he going to be a warmonger when he becomes king?”

“We don’t know,” Shikamaru pointed out. “All I can tell you is that whatever they’re planning, they won’t rest until your entire unit is eradicated. You do not want to be on their opposing side.”

“Dammit,” Tsunade hissed. “Just when things couldn’t get worse. We have no choice. We must enact Plan A.”

Immediately, Hinoki and Sakura tensed. Hinata looked worried, and Shizune looked resigned.

Tsunade surveyed the room with a solemn eye. “I know it’s hard. Believe me, I don’t want to have to desecrate Gramps’s dream. But we have to put an end to this. Planning for departing groups from Morino begins tonight. Depending on how far along you are in your two-week probation, I might consider taking you with us.”

“Please,” Ino pleaded. “I want to meet up with Tenten again.”

“She’s on our side, and so is her adoptive brother Lee.” Shikamaru nodded. “If he weren’t her support, I’d have brought him too. He’s brilliant with taijutsu.”

“We could use more taijutsu experts,” Shizune remarked hopefully. “But no, we can’t afford to sneak away any more of your number. They’ll start to notice.”

“I have no doubt that Mother already has thrown a fit about my departure,” Ino spoke bitterly.

“For now, you’ll have to help us rebuild.” Tsunade pointed to Shikamaru first, “You will be a good tactician. And Ino,” she turned to the young blonde, “your skills will prove to be very useful too. I’d like to take you under my wing to train you up.”

“Really?” The blonde lit up, turning to glance at Sakura. The rosette smiled back at her.

“Really. I know a talented kunoichi when I see one.” Tsunade smirked. “Besides, how else am I going to leave a legacy? I am one of the only ones left. I believe you both would be excellent successors of the techniques my grandfather taught.”


	26. Chapter 25: The Boy in Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angsty platonic moments here.

“Hi, Uzumaki-san!” Hideki chirped as he sat beside her.

Karin barely held back a groan. Today was a horrible day, and the chipper boy’s presence wasn’t easing it. Already she’d tripped over a board and skinned her knee, accidentally spilled her tea all over herself, and now was trying to mitigate a raging headache.

“How are you today? It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked, swinging his legs. “I can’t believe our luck has been so good lately considering the rain on our way here.”

When she said nothing, he looked over, confused. “Are you alright?”

“No, I quite obviously am _not_ ,” she spat. “I’m fighting a headache. How on earth can today be good?”

“Every day is what you make it, that’s what Mom always used to say.” He shrugged. “I’m sorry about your headache. Do you need anything for it?”

“All I need is for you to stop being so damned excited. What do you have to be happy for? Your parents are dead and you have nobody who loves you.”

She regretted the spiteful words as soon as they left her mouth. When she glanced over, she saw the boy flinch back, hurt filling his face at the question. It was no secret to the others that he spent most of his nights sitting alone after nightmares (sometimes with Daitan if she was up), and even rarer, crying himself to sleep in his sleeping bag, and the boy generally just wore his heart on his sleeve. You could see every emotion that flickered through his eyes, and his face further expressed it. The tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes made her suppress a tired groan.

Karin, more unfortunately, had a certain ability that caused her to be able to feel peoples' chakra signatures. While ones such as Itachi's felt like a stormy day and crows, Hideki's felt more akin to Temari's - more of a warm spring breeze than a flowering desert cactus, actually. She could practically smell the lilacs that radiated from the very center of his being. All the more guilt welled up in her chest at the thought.

Even as he stuttered through his answer, he kept staring at her with a quiet bewilderment, his voice cracking. “Uh-- I-- um-- well, I-- I just--”

 _“Great going, Karin,”_ she sighed to herself. _“You made an innocent kid cry. And you mentioned his dead parents. I bet you’re real proud of yourself.”_

“I… I’m sorry,” he quietly replied. “I’m just… trying to see the good in things.”

“No, kid, _I’m_ sorry.” She shook her head with a heavy sigh. “That wasn’t just uncalled for, that was horrible of me to say.”

She winced when his chakra presence rose, and his emotional hurt jumped out at her. It must still have been quite intense, given the fact that she was able to feel most of it.

“I just…” he swallowed harshly. “I… it’s okay, really, but...”

“Listen to me, don’t brush off what I told you.” She turned to him with a serious expression. “Don’t get into the habit of just saying ‘it’s okay’ when someone says something like that to you. It’s not, and I don’t want you to pretend like it is. Okay?”

He shakily nodded, wiping his wet eyes. “Sorry, I just… habit.”

“Yeah, I get that.” She muttered, rubbing her aching temples again. “Look, how about I teach you something? Get your mind off of it? I know you’re not the only one trying to put on a brave face here. Getting busy will do wonders for your mental load.”

He nodded, trying to quiet a sniffle. His back trembled a little, but as she ran her hand over it he began to calm a little.

"Ever since Dad died," he began, staring straight ahead, "Mom was... inconsolable. A lot of me thinks she blamed herself, but it- it wasn't her fault."

His voice cracked, "A- and part of me feels like I should've done something. If I'd done something to prevent his death, then maybe we could have been happy. Maybe I'd still-"

"It's okay, I know..." Karin bit her lower lip for a second. "... I'm sorry."

He raised his hand to his necklace, a mirthless smile spreading on his face. "Mom's only want was to see us happy. She told me more than once she just couldn't wait for the day I came home with a girl that I loved."

His fingers clenched around the emerald. "... guess it's too late for that, huh?"

A single tear slipped down his cheek, and he wiped it away before it could dribble down his chin. "I couldn't even save my own mother from suicide. I'm not a good son at all."

"You _are_ a good person, Sato-san," Karin consoled. "You're so young. For someone your age, I'd have expected you to be more bitter about it."

Slowly, he shifted his wide-eyed, watery gaze to look at her, gray-blue meeting red.

"But you know what? You bounced back." She squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. "You've become all she would have wanted and more. I don't really know where your family's loyalty was, but... if she could see you now, caring for people, helping people -- I do know she would have been so proud."

He smiled mirthlessly, blinking away his tears. "Mom always said that the world can't be saved by one man alone."

"And she was right." Karin mirrored his expression and got up, extending her hand. "I'm really sorry I was so insensitive. I... I guess I'm just not used to someone being so positive even though we're being hunted down."

"No, no, you're right." He shook his head as she helped him to his feet. "I guess the artificial cheerfulness was a bit more harmful than it was helpful. I guess it's just... habit. Dad always faked being happy even when he got sick. I just don't know what else to do when the world is crumbling around me."

"Others have noticed that you've awoken from nightmares and sit alone," she said. "If you find yourself unable to sleep, then come to either myself or Boruda. He may look like a grizzly bear, but he's just really soft, especially for younger recruits."

"I know." Hideki nodded in agreement, wiping away his excess tears. "He was, ah, the one who tried making me go into medical on my first day."

"He'll do that for newer recruits," Karin chuckled, patting his back. "For anyone under eighteen, he'll try to steer them to medical. Hardly any of the adults want mere teenagers fighting as soldiers, but that's life, I suppose."

"Yeah." Hideki shook his head with a more cheerful smile. "I can't honestly see myself fighting... I'd probably freak out and try to heal the enemy soldier!"

The two of them shared a laugh at that image of a concerned Konoha nin getting healed by a worried Hideki.

“Hey. How about I'll teach you how to focus your chakra and increase spatial awareness.” She folded her legs together, and gestured for him to do the same. “Were you ever taught how to properly wield your chakra?”

“Yeah, my dad did.” He confirmed, copying her sitting stance. “Since I’m Water Nature, I used to help him with the garden a lot.”

“Perfect, so I’m assuming you know the basics.” She nodded before shutting her eyes. “Close your eyes, and really concentrate on feeling your chakra. Once you hit a point where you can feel it, trace its path -- whether it’s up or down your arm, your leg, even through your chest, although that one’s trickier.”

He made a small noise of acknowledgement before shutting his eyes and focusing. Once he found a spot in his wrist that he could feel his chakra flowing through, he concentrated on tracing its path up his arm and to his shoulder. “I… I’m doing it!” He exclaimed with a smile. “Now what?”

“Keep tracing it back until you hit your abdomen, where you should feel it swirling.” She instructed, trying to keep her own smile out of her voice. “Focus on that swirl.”

He nodded, his nose scrunching up as he fought to find it.

Karin opened her eyes to study him, and a fond smile came to her face. He reminded her a lot of Naruto, eager to please and easily hurt. Her fond expression turned solemn as she thought of her cousin. _“I hope he’s doing well,”_ she thought glumly. _“I miss him… I hope he hasn’t done too badly in my absence.”_

* * *

Naruto sneezed, pulling his hand back from the bookshelf for a second as he hid his face in the crook of his elbow. He groaned, blinking as he looked up at the book again.

“Dammit,” he sighed, getting onto his tiptoes.

“Are you having trouble, Naruto?” A feminine voice asked from behind, and he turned to see one of the maids, Yuri, standing there.

“Yeah, I guess. Can’t get this book down.” He pointed at the book in question, its thick brown binding standing out among the different colors of books. “Aunt Mikoto already told me not to make clones in here, so…”

She blinked, standing back to look at it. “Oh, I think I can get that for you. Hold a second.”

She gestured for him to step closer and then squatted down, gripping his ankles. In one smooth motion, she lifted him above her head, and he yelped, gripping the bookcase for support. After a second, he realized what she was doing and reached over to grab the book.

"Got it!" He called down, and she squatted once more, setting him back onto the ground.

“Wow, thanks!” He grinned at her, helping her back to her feet. “Sasuke was wondering about it. You’re a lifesaver.”

“It was no problem,” she replied, a sweet smile on her face as she dusted off her apron.

The expression reminded him of Karin, and for a moment, his mood sobered at the thought of his cousin. _“I wish she was here,”_ he thought, forcing a smile back onto his face. _“I miss her.”_


	27. Chapter 26: Silent Lips Speak in Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will start to get very real, real soon. For now, enjoy some cute ShAika.  
> Warning: Brief descriptions of a corpse at the end of the chapter.

Shinji stared at the letter in his hands, cold despair filling his heart with every word he read over and over again.

_Make sure everything is ready by dawn. Do not alert anyone._

The familiar handwriting made him shakily sigh, running a hand through his hair. His missing eye itched, and he ached to scratch it.

The moonlight was his only lamp in the dark room, the steady breathing and snoring of the men in the room its only ambience in the cool night.

He swallowed. The paper seemed to weigh heavy in his hand, and he quickly crumpled it into a ball before he got to his feet. Silently, he crossed the room to the door, where he put on his sandals and headed out with the intent to burn it.

As he stepped outside, his attention was directed to where Aika was standing beside the firepit, staring off into space. His guilt grew even worse when she looked over and her face brightened, and she beckoned for him to sit with her.

He hesitated, but at her imploring look, he relented and trudged over. As soon as he stood beside her, her arms slowly encircling his own, his cheeks were dusted with pink as she leaned in. He could feel her smile against his side.

Aika was a good companion. Due to her wounds, she was a quiet fixture in camp, but always busy helping with something. She was demure and polite, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to her. In another life, perhaps… perhaps they could be…

 _“No, stop thinking of that,”_ he scolded himself, shaking his head. _“Focus. You mustn’t get attached.”_

Still, his mind wandered. He was still in turmoil over the news and try as he might, he couldn’t get his thoughts away from a more domestic part of what had been his life with the camp.

He glanced towards Aika, who was snuggled up to his side, his eye softening when she glanced up with a sweet smile. _“I could… I could stay,”_ he reasoned.

She’d been a good companion, he repeated to himself. Of everyone in camp, he was arguably closest to her given her own status as a traitor to the capital. While he knew some of her history with Rokuda, he didn’t know all of it, and that was never more apparent than when they were together like this. Aika was more expressive around him when they were alone and her adoration had a way of calming his stress. It felt kinda nice to have someone doting over you, even when she had no idea who you truly were.

 _“Perhaps we could have been something,”_ he mused solemnly. _“Perhaps I could have had a family again.”_

Ah, and speaking of family, the boy. His heart clenched when he thought of Hideki and his starry-eyed countenance, his soft ginger hair and freckle-speckled cheeks. He was still inexperienced in hiding his inner emotions, and every time he saw him the sheer amount of awe that the kid felt jumped out at him. Every thought, every emotion -- he could feel it. His innocence hurt on a visceral level, and it panged even more when he was forced to recall what he was about to do.

 _“I don’t want to hurt them,”_ he thought desperately as one of Aika’s hands shyly slipped down to grasp his. Indigo met green, and his gut twisted as her face lit up in a pretty pink blush. _“I... “_

She frowned when she noticed his eye searched her face. Letting go, she signed, _“(Are you alright?)”_

Swallowing, he nodded, trying to smile. “Yeah, just-- stomach hurts.”

She nodded sympathetically. _“(I think the fish was ill-prepared at dinner. I don’t blame you for having gotten mild poisoning.)”_

He said nothing to this, turning to look at the crackling flames. The crumpled little ball of paper seemed to weigh heavier in his sweaty palm now as he remembered its presence.

She tapped his arm, her frown deepening. _“(What’s on your mind, Shinji? You seem distressed.)”_

At the familiar name, he winced.

After a moment’s hesitation, he spoke quietly, “...Have you ever had an impending decision to make, one that could destroy everything you’ve ever cared for?”

Aika’s eyes widened, but she nodded, a serious look on her face. _“(On the night I decided to betray the queen, I was discovered, as you might recall. Instead of killing me, she instead slit my throat enough to permanently destroy my vocal chords -- but thanks to Ayame-sama, I survived.)”_

Guilt panged in his heart as her fingertips came up to gingerly brush against the long horizontal scar across her neck. It was still white, but any tenderness had long since faded with time. _“I hadn’t known that. When had she…?”_

 _“(Please, if I might implore you, tell me. What’s gotten you so troubled?)”_ She pleaded.

Shinji hesitated. There really was no easy way to word it without giving much of it away. “I… I was…”

 _“Rokuda… what would you do?”_ He thought bitterly. _“For once I hate that I would appreciate your advice. This would have been your life, after all.”_

Instead of dwelling on his envy, he brushed it aside and took a breath. “When I was a child, I was the subject of harassment from my peers.”

Raising an eyebrow, she gestured for him to continue. _“I’ve heard this story before… does it relate to the decision he’s talking about? Shinji, what’s in your mind?”_

“My parents were always gone and I had no siblings,” he continued with a heavy gaze towards the flickering tongues of fire rising to the sky, orange glowing debris like little fireflies eventually burning out. “They were soldiers, and because of that I wanted to be one too. If it would make them pay attention to me, I’d do it.”

“I was enrolled into the academy when I turned eight, and due to my abilities I managed to graduate the spring after my tenth birthday. The king saw my skills and decided to put me to work immediately, but not under my parents’ guidance. Instead I was in a different troop of mostly teenagers aged thirteen to fifteen, and even there I couldn’t seem to fit in.”

Aika frowned, squeezing his hand in sympathy.

“A little after I graduated, though, my parents died.” His fists clenched and he squeezed his eye shut. “The first battle of Honsen Pass took their lives, back when Prince Sasuke was a young boy. Since I was an orphaned child at the time, I should have been put into foster care -- but because I was a soldier, I was given lodging in the castle and a sympathy bonus.”

She squeezed his hand again, and when he looked down at her she gently swiped her thumb across his bottom lid, catching a tear he hadn’t realized was there. Her eyes were so full of sympathy that it made his breath catch in his throat.

“And as you know, I grew up in the army,” he continued shakily. “I never quite fit into wherever I was placed due to my youth. I was isolated from the others and I had few friends.”

 _“Isolated… that checks out, but why does it sound different?”_ She wondered, gazing up into his face.

“And then…” he sighed, looking her way. “And then I met you.”

Her heart skipped a beat as he raised his hand to cup her cheek. The warmth from his palm juxtaposed with the dampness of it made her place her hand over it.

“And then I met the kid,” he continued, lowering his sight to the ground. “And everyone else. And then I realized… I realized that I wasn’t as isolated as I thought.”

Aika blushed, her eyelids fluttering as his thumb drew circles across her cheek.

“I realized that I had a family,” his voice cracked and he paused. After a moment, he began again. “And now that brings me back to that question: have you ever had an impending decision to make, one that could destroy everything you’ve ever cared for?”

 _“(You aren’t planning to kill us, are you?)”_ She signed fearfully.

“No, no, I would never!” He exclaimed, eye flying wide. “No. I swear to you, Aika, I would never lay a hand on you.”

 _“(What other choice could you have that could destroy the people you care for, if not killing us or betraying us?)”_ Aika’s face morphed into one of desperate frustration. _“(Shinji, what’s happened to you?)”_

At this, he was forced to stop. Her words burned into his mind and he turned away to avoid her stare welling up the guilt in his heart again. She was right; what other choice would he have to worry about if not for those two?

Finally, he quietly sighed, turning back to her. “Sorry, Aika. I was… just thinking hypothetically. The events of the past week have caused me to reflect on a lot of my past decisions and I don’t want any of you to get hurt again.”

Aika was silent for a moment, her hands stilling at her side. Her concerned eyes scanned across his face for a tense few seconds, her lips parted.

Finally, she closed her eyes. She shook her head and looked up at him, her lips pressed into a thin line.

With shaking hands, she signed, _“(I would protect my precious ones at all cost, even if it costed me my own life.)”_

The way she was looking at him, he felt her words resonating deep within his heart. She was speaking directly at him, and he felt his stomach clench again.

He mulled over her words for several seconds. Finally, he nodded, leaning down to gently press his mouth to her forehead in a kiss.

Aika’s eyes widened as he straightened up again, her hand reaching up to cup the place he kissed. Her cheeks flushed as she gazed up at him in surprise.

The green-haired man gave her a smile, although it didn’t reach his grieving eye. “Thank you for the answer, Aika,” he said. “I’m feeling sleepier now… I bid you goodnight.”

* * *

Shikamaru lay awake in his bed, his face contorted into an exhausted frown.

As much as he should have been happy he was out of Konoha, one question still nagged at him.

The body found hastily buried in the training grounds all that time ago had correctly been identified as a guard, as Lee had whispered to him before he left Konoha that morning. As far as they’d known, they hadn’t yet identified him -- but with his remarkable jade-green hair, they had a basis (even if his eyes were gone by then and couldn’t be identified).

He stared at the ceiling, trying to think it through. _“I wonder if Lee’s gone through the records by now. Whoever killed that guard must have realized that he was false-flagging for the capital… but who? Who could have taken his place so convincingly? Not even the royal guard reported a name to match the death.”_

Closing his eyes, he pictured the corpse in his mind. Shoulder-length jade hair, what seemed to be tanned skin, a softer jawline, and medium-fullness lips -- not even mentioning the gaping sockets where his eyeballs used to be. His badge had been ripped from his uniform, leaving a tear in the chest. Upon searching the body more, a badge was found clutched tightly in his hand -- one belonging to a Igarashi Aoi, who bore a curious resemblance to the corpse upon prodding further into his regiment. But it couldn’t be him; for one thing, their face structures were just a little different.

No uniforms had been found near or inside of the capital to suggest another soldier had killed him, but who else could it have been? Nobody else would have known to bury him in that exact spot, completely hidden to civilians and only to be discovered by shinobi with ninken. And if their theory was true that this indeed was a member of the rebellion, and if it was true that someone took his place...

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he abruptly sat up in bed. Turning his head, he turned to stare at an empty bed by the wall.

 _“Of course,”_ he realized. _“There’s only one person I’ve seen who could play the part so convincingly, especially since nobody else here spent much time with him to notice any differences.”_

Slipping out of his blanket, he grabbed his shoes and marched to the door. _“I need to warn Ayame-sama.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to alleviate confusion: In this continuity, there are two battles at Honsen Pass: the first skirmish with Orochimaru, when S/A was 10 (and Sakura and Sasuke are 6, Naruto is 5), and the second, in which the bridge explodes (where Sakura and Sasuke are 13 and Naruto is 12, and S/A is 17). Both happen around July, but in different years. The first is just before a certain someone in the Uchiha clan turns up missing.
> 
> Since Aoi's birthday is October 30, technically they're usually 4 years ahead of the kiddos, but they're actually 5 years older than the kids. They'll turn 24 after Naruto turns 19.


	28. Chapter 27: Sudden Trouble

Aika went to her bed that night, troubled. She had a fitful sleep, plagued with dreams of Shinji being snatched from her side into the darkness. They were frightening, and when she awoke next she thought of her conversation the night before.

 _“I wonder what was wrong with him… it’s not like him to ask such terrifying questions.”_ She mused, cupping her chin with one hand. _“Usually he likes to reminisce about our days in the palace... wait a minute.”_

Her eyes widened as she thought of his appearance. His hair looked darker than usual, his nose looked to be a more curved shape, his mouth was thinner, his jaw was more angular, and his eyes were green, not blue -- not to mention that he was missing one suddenly.

Her heart sank with dread as she remembered. _“Shinji always talked of our future together… whoever this is hasn’t spoken of it once! Not to mention his aloof demeanor… I'd thought it was because of trauma from his injury, but that doesn't hold up. And Shinji’s eyes are_ _blue! How could I have shrugged that off?” _

She jumped out of bed, finding her shoes in a panic. _“I need to tell Tsunade! We’ve been had!”_

She rushed out the door, only to see Shikamaru rushing by too. She glanced over at him with a grim look, and he nodded.

As soon as they got to Tsunade’s building, they stepped in and Shikamaru called, “Ayame-sama! We have a problem!”

There came a moment of pause before she stepped out of her bedroom, her hair tousled and undone. She rubbed her eyes and frowned at them.

“What’s wrong?” She asked urgently. “Are we being attacked?”

“We might be,” the boy responded. “Listen, I’ve been doing an investigation for a while and I believe I’ve found a possible spy--”

“Ayame-sama! Problem!” A slightly-older man called in panic as he stepped in. “My scouting partner left to use the bathroom about half an hour ago and he hasn’t returned! I have a horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen!”

“What?!” She exclaimed, whipping around as Shizune came out too.

“Ayame-sama!” Shikamaru tried again. “We have a spy from the capital in camp--”

All of a sudden, shrieks rang out from outside.

Shikamaru groaned aloud, irritably, as the small group ran outside, only to see one of the women sobbing hysterically over the fallen body of what seemed to be her husband.

“NO! NO!” She screamed as a couple of others tried to pull her from him. “LET ME GO! HE’S ALIVE, I KNOW IT! NO! ICHIGO!”

“C’mon, Hana, we have to get out of here!” One of the ladies urged, turning her terrified gaze to the trees. “We need to get to safety!”

“Just what we needed,” Tsunade sighed harshly. “An ambush.”

“I’ll get the fighters ready,” Shizune hastily got out as she rushed away.

Tsunade pulled a hair tie from her wrist and got her hair up into a quick bun. “You two are with me,” she ordered. “And you,” she pointed to the young man, “Follow Tsubaki.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He saluted and tripped over his own feet trying to run.

Aika accepted the other hair tie and tied up her own hair before turning to Shikamaru and firmly nodding.

“Get ready for a fight, kids.” Tsunade cracked her knuckles as her seal glowed, lines slowly spreading across her face in straight, intersecting ribbons.

* * *

Sakura was roused from her sleep at four-fifteen in the morning by a frantic Shizune calling out to the women. “We’re being attacked! All fighters be ready for the return-fire ASAP!”

She immediately leapt from her bed, not bothering with her hair, only putting it in a hasty ponytail and throwing on her body armor.

Ino was following suit, frantically putting up her hair and putting on her sandals and grabbing a pouch of weapons. “Does this happen often?!” She exclaimed.

“No, never!” The rosette replied as she got to her feet. “We never get raided like this.”

“Must’ve gotten the short end of the stick, classy.” The blonde sighed harshly as she rushed out with the rest of the women, leaving a few behind to clean up.

Hinata was right behind them, hood thrown up over her head to conceal her identity. “What’s happening?! An ambush?”

“Seems like it,” Sakura huffed as she looked around.

She spotted Karin among the throng of panicking villagers, trying to herd them towards a safe house, and she relaxed somewhat.

“We need to find Auntie,” she told them both. “She’ll know what to do.”

* * *

The first death occurred at four in the morning. The first attack was launched at four-eighteen.

The chaos was a blur between several medical agents trying to get the villagers to safety and the shinobi trying to drive back the horde of attacking shinobi.

Aika punched one in the face, causing them to loosen their grip on their knife. She swiped it and kicked them to the ground, stomping on their head until they fell limp, unconscious.

She whipped her head around, trying to locate someone. When she caught sight of a familiar head of green hair, she opened her mouth to call out, her hand going to her throat as she reached for him.

As the man turned around, his eye met hers, and his guilty face looked away.

Tears burned her eyes as she gripped his shoulder.

“Who--” she forced through her damaged larynx. The pain was unbearable, yet she forced herself to speak still. “Who-- are-- you?”

The green-haired man looked to her in surprise and hurt, and his lips parted. For a moment he stared at her.

“Wh- ere-- is-- he?” She rasped next, gripping her scar in agony and gritting her teeth.

For a moment he reached for her throat, but when she flinched, he quickly withdrew. His lips parted and closed several times akin to a fish.

Just when it felt like he would speak, she heard her name being shouted, and a soldier shouted for him. “Igarashi! Quit stalling and get over here!”

“Abe-san!” Hinoki called again, and when she turned away she was grabbed and dragged off.

Aika turned back desperately to the young man, only to see him walking away with a senior officer. He never looked back, even as he tied a Konoha headband over his forehead.

Hot tears bubbled over and blurred her vision as Hinoki dragged her to the rest of the group.

* * *

“We need to get out of here, and fast,” Tsunade urged as she looked around at the group. Her eyes stopped on Sakura and she added, “We’ll need to perform Plan A earlier than planned.”

The girl flinched as if burnt, her eyes wide. “So soon?”

“This will be our only shot,” the older woman replied grimly. “I’ll have to leave some of you here to keep things running smoothly… Shizune, Aika, can I trust you to handle that?”

Shizune nodded sullenly, trying her best to smile. “Yes, of course.”

Aika was too despondent to answer, but looked up in resignation.

“Karin, Hinata, you two stay behind as well,” she ordered. “You’ll have to observe the new recruits and train them up, as well as continue to help the villagers. Who knows that the capital would do if you were discovered so close to the city.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Karin nodded firmly, and Hinata wordlessly nodded in agreement.

She turned to Ino and Shikamaru, “you two are with me. I know this is your first week, but your skills will prove handy once we get to Konoha… not to mention, your friends are still there.”

“R- really?” Ino looked hopeful for a moment before a crestfallen expression shadowed her face and she turned to Hinata. “But we just reunited, and now we have to separate again!”

“Trust me, we can handle it.” Karin soothed with a terse smile, patting her shoulder. “Besides, I’m sure at least one of your group has a summon that can exchange letters between us.”

Ino looked troubled still. “I… I don’t want to leave you again, Hinata…”

“You have to,” the girl pleaded, taking her hands tightly. “I’ll be safe in the care of Karin and Shizune. We’ll see each other again, I swear it.”

The blonde’s lip trembled and Sakura reached for them both to pull them into a group hug.

Shikamaru found himself dragged into it too, but he didn’t complain, his eyes soft as he hugged back.

“I’m sorry we have to split up again so quickly,” Sakura murmured with a sigh. “Will you write?”

“Every night that I get a chance to,” Hinata responded just as quietly. “Will you?”

“If Forehead doesn’t, I will!” Ino declared, squeezing both of them. “I’ll miss you…”

“May Kami-sama bring you fortune,” Karin uttered as she observed the group grimly.

“And you too,” Hinoki said, patting the girl’s hair with a soft smile.

Tsunade turned her eyes to her niece, and without another word took her close. As she hugged her, she gently kissed the dark-haired woman’s forehead before letting go and patting her on the shoulder.

“Alright. Now that we’ve gotten the plan, Shizune, Karin, Hinata, Aika, you take your group and get the others to safety,” Tsunade ordered. “Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Hinoki, you’re with me. Let’s go!”


	29. Chapter 28: Flight to Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be kinda choppy, just as it was in the original.

Due to the large group fleeing from Morino, the majority of the capital soldiers followed them. Only a handful were left to attack the remaining rebels, and they did their best to fend off the attacks until the soldiers either retreated or died.

As soon as the attack concluded (and scouts determined that the perimeter was free of spies), Shizune got to work ordering around the remaining medics. The wounded were to be treated immediately, and everything destroyed was to be remade again.

Hideki had been hiding with Daitan, keeping the children busy from freaking out. As soon as the attack concluded, Karin found him and asked him to help out with the wounded. Daitan, concerned, offered to follow (having some medical knowledge herself), but was asked to stay for a while longer until a few others could relieve her of her duties. Not fifteen minutes later, a medic fainted from overexertion and she was called in to help, some of the healing civilians watching the children as she rushed about.

Hideki was shaken as he worked alongside the medics, his hands shaking as he called healing chakra to them.

Karin noticed this and pulled him away, grabbing a cup of water and all but demanding he drink it all before he tried to get back to work.

He drank it all slowly, his eyes far away and hollow -- but once he was done, his hands didn’t quite shake as much. She coached him through some breathing exercises and once he was calmer, she gave him back to the medics.

Hinata watched all of this with Aika at her side, the woman looking worse for wear.

“I wish I could do something substantial,” she sighed. “I was never taught anything except for some rudimentary medical techniques.”

Aika shakily nodded, her pale face and rapid breathing making the girl look at her in concern.

“Are you alright?” She asked, reaching for her. Her skin was clammy and it made her recoil.

Aika pointed to her heart, her lips morphing unintelligible silent words before her eyes rolled back into her head and she dropped.

Hinata yelped, trying to catch her. “Help! She’s fainted! I need some cool water!”

* * *

Meanwhile, the other group had taken pause in a little grove of trees.

Tsunade glanced around at her shinobi. “Alright, so the plan is to take the detour to Konoha. That’ll shave off a substantial portion of our trip and we’ll likely get there by midnight.”

“Roger that, ma’am,” one of them said, the rest nodding in acknowledgement.

A kunai whizzed past them, and she cursed. “They’ve caught up. We need to get going!”

Suddenly, arms clamped onto hers, and before she could break herself free, she was dragged back against a soldier’s chest.

“Go, get out of here!” She screamed as the last of her group hurried away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karin and Shizune had warned the villagers, and the surviving head of each family - some being sons, others being fathers, and many more being mothers or children - gathered their families together into the safe basement they'd stayed in. She and four other attendants went back and forth, getting water, some getting food reserves from anywhere and anywhere they were stashed at, others taking care of injuries, and one who dedicated himself to watching over the small children as their parents, grandparents, or siblings worked.

It was quite a sight to see everyone -- from the elderly to small children who couldn’t be any more than four or five -- rushing about, trying to care for those still alive and wounded. Some children had tears in their eyes as they worked, understandably frightened and traumatized, yet they didn’t stop working, even as their little hands trembled.

Karin took a moment to glance back at him. A fresh-faced teenage recruit, only fifteen, Hideki was cheerful and kind, especially to the children of each village they sought refuge in. He was a perfect match to this kind of work, busy consoling a badly-wounded child while Daitan hurriedly stitched up the large gash in her arm.

The poor boy had been through so much, but he'd soundly amazed the others at how positive he was being in the face of a situation this dire. He’d told and retold his personal journey many times, often recounting some of the happier stories he remembered, such as his father’s proposal to his mother. He cried every time he told those stories, still, even mere months after being effectively orphaned, but even then he never stopped smiling.

Usually at Daitan’s side, he was content to sit with the children, some of the younger ones sitting on his knees, most often one of them asking about his necklace. He was now talking animatedly to the sniffling little girl getting stitches, probably telling a story - and if Karin knew him as well as she thought, he was probably telling them the story of the three Sannin - one he claimed was his favorite story to tell. Sure, it was quite outdated (given Orochimaru’s status as a traitor and a psychotic scientist with a mind for the macabre), but the children didn’t need to know.

She cracked a tiny smile upon seeing him chuckle at her wide brown eyes studying him as he gestured with one hand. _"His dreams aren't ill-fit; he would make a perfect father someday."_

Turning away, she focused on the task at hand. She was still holding a silently-crying woman's arm as one of her colleagues wrapped it again. She'd broken it during the pillaging and was still healing. Her incredible misfortune had seen her break it again, in a different spot this time.

"We got any more clean bandages?" Another called out.

"There should be some in my pack over there," Karin replied, pointing towards their supplies. "It's the one with the berry stain on the front."

Now subconsciously distracted from her task, she found herself listening in to Hideki's story.

"And then Jiraiya-sama defeated the last villain with his greatest technique!" His voice was exaggeratedly dramatic. "After the battle, he took his friends Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru-sama out for a celebratory dinner at the village they saved."

The same soft smile creeped back, even if for only a moment while she was still distracted from her task. _"At least one of us is having fun."_

“I’ve got a bleeder! I need those wrappings NOW!” Someone hollered, and at once her attention snapped back into medic mode.

* * *

Tsunade snarled when a soldier with wide, catlike black eyes stepped into the clearing, flanked by royal soldiers. Her wrists had long since been tied tightly behind her back, a seal on the back of her neck so that she couldn’t access any of her chakra. _“Dammit… without it, I can’t even break the ground! Using the Byakugou wouldn’t do jack shit either… ugh, I hate feeling this useless!”_

"You _bastard_ ," she hissed. "So you're the one! I knew we were being trailed!"

"Of course, but apparently you didn't look hard enough to spot the spy," the brunet commented calmly. At the snap of his fingers, two royal soldiers were grabbing her by the arms. As she struggled, he came closer, grasping her chin with two fingers.

"Now, and I'm only going to ask you once," he started, staring into her enraged brown eyes, "hand over Hyuuga Hinata, if you please, and I will spare you."

"You'll never get her back if I have anything to say about the matter," she spat, twisting her face away from his grip. Unfortunately, that was all she could do at the moment. "When my backup arrives--!"

"That will simply never happen," he retorted with a shake of his head. "My superiors have already taken care of that."

"Now," he started again, taking her chin in his hand again, squeezing tighter, "I demand you to give the princess up to us."

"She was never yours to begin with!" Tsunade roared, kicking out. She narrowly missed his stomach, and he ordered two more soldiers to grab them. "She's the victim of a cycle of manipulation and power-hungry tyrants! Down with the Uchiha!"

Yamato let out a long, exhausted sigh.

A split-second later, a blade was at her throat, and his eyes narrowed. They were still too disturbing to look at, however, and she looked away, signalling something to the trees with her hand. If the event she was waiting for was coming, she hoped that they had seen it.

"I've asked you politely once," he said, the only trace of his frustration being in the way his fingers gripped the blade so hard it shook slightly. "I've tried being nice to you. I've tried making this civil enough that I won't have any stains on my record,"

He leaned in close enough to touch his nose to hers, whispering, "but I guess that's not how you want to play this right now, now is it?"

She tried to wrench her neck away, but he gripped her hair this time, forcing her head up. She grit her teeth in pain, giving him her worst glare. The helplessness was frustrating, but as much as she hated to be a damsel, especially after everything, he was really forcing her hand here.

Deep down, this was terrifying. She hadn’t been completely without any of her power for decades, not since she was a little girl just starting her training with her granduncle. Her blood turned to slush at the intensity of his wide-eyed stare, his soulless black depths subtly screwing with her mind, gazing right through her. For a moment, the thought that he could read her very thoughts crossed her brain, but a second later she forced it down. Having a knife at your neck, your life flashing before your own eyes... it was more haunting than any long-distance battle wounds she'd gotten thus far.

"Now I won't ask you again." Even through his faux polite demeanor, his voice was still ice cold. "Give me the princess, and no one gets hurt."

"Never," she hissed through gritted teeth. "I'll never surrender her to you. You'll get her over my dead body."

He pulled away, seemingly stunned at her defiance for a moment, but then he seemed oddly pleased.

"That request I can fulfill," he said, snapping his fingers. At once, his men gripped her face.

"Any last words before my men put you out of your misery, rebel scum?" The man's voice was oddly light, as if having a conversation with a friend over tea.

"Yes." She spat at him, a shit-eating grin on her face. "Long live the Resistance. Long live the rightful leader! Long live Senju Hashirama!"

As if on cue, something like a bomb exploded around them, the smoke making it impossible to see.

As the soldiers broke into coughing fits in the thick smoke, Tsunade managed to get free by kicking two in the face, flipping in the air backwards to free her face from their hands. She pulled her bandana over her face and finally stopped holding her breath.

She felt someone hoist her up and race away with her in their arms, multiple shouts of anger erupting from the scene behind them. The sound of wood splintering and arrows flying made her laugh breathlessly, the nervousness swirling in her stomach manifesting itself as a trembling in her limbs.

"Boy am I glad to see you," She beamed up at the blond carrying her to safety, clutching tightly at his cloak. "Is the group safe?"

"Course they are, yeah," the young man scoffed. "Kisame and the others caught up with them up ahead."

"Are you hurt?" the flat voice of a handsome young man with hair like blood asked, catching up.

"Nah, just have a bruised ego," she shrugged. "I assume Hinoki and the others got the message."

"Not quite yet," the blond, Deidara, shook his head. "Last time I heard, Kakuzu-san was on his way to report."

"Ah, I see, I see." She sighed in relief. "Haaa, I'm exhausted."

"Sleep," the redhead advised. "We'll wake you when we get to the rendezvous point."


	30. Chapter 29: Who's Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family finds out.

Mikoto was sitting at her desk signing a document when a sudden knock at her door made her take pause. She looked up. “Yes?”

“Message, ma’am,” a voice answered from behind the door. “Permission to enter?”

She glanced at the pile of documents and heaved a quiet sigh. They would have to wait. “Sure, come in.”

The door opened and a young man entered, carrying a letter in one hand. He bowed to her momentarily before approaching her desk, holding out the crisp envelope.

“It’s just come in from Captain Yamato’s troop,” he said as she took it from his hand.

He waited while she took a letter opener and sliced it open. Pulling out a folded paper, she unfolded it and skimmed quickly through it, her expression darkening with every tense second that passed.

By the time she got through it, she set it down, staring at the desk with an ominous darkness to her face. The young soldier shivered as she glanced up at him for a second, her eyes flickering to red as she pulled out a fresh piece of paper, scribbling a message on it.

Once she was done, she inspected her work before looking up at him again, this time with a saccharine smile on her face that belied most of the simmering rage he could feel underneath.

“Would you be a dear and give this to my son?” She asked, her voice syrupy.

He shakily nodded, and she shooed him off with a wave of her hand.

The soldier couldn’t exit the room fast enough, bowing deeply to her before turning and nearly tripping over his own two feet as he hurried out.

* * *

Sasuke was reading through an old tome in his room when a knock made him look up. “What is it?”

“It’s me,” Naruto answered as he walked in. “I’ve got an urgent letter from your mom.”

He sat up straighter in his chair as Naruto unfolded the note. Clearing his throat, he began to read.

"Dear Sasuke-kun, it has come to your father's and my attention that a little group of rebels still exists - well, no duh - and is actively plotting to dethrone the Uchiha family forever. - Again, no duh."

"Stop stalling and _read_ ," Sasuke snapped.

"Alright, alright, geez!" Naruto groaned. "Anyway, - we have come across some startling news from one of our spies that the handmaiden Karin still lives - and that your bride is among them, healthy and alive."

Sasuke's breath hitched.

"Furthermore," Naruto continued to read, "It seems that your great-grandfather's rival's granddaughter, Senju Tsunade, is still alive and is actively spearheading this rebel group. You will hereby be dismissed from your training and will be a part of leading our armies in the act of destroying that organization once and for all by being crowned king next month. Tomorrow morning you are to report to your father and receive your new instructions. For now, I urge you to get a good night’s rest. Love, your mother."

Naruto pulled back from the letter and whistled. "Damn, sounds like you're gonna have your hands full from here on out! And what is this? 'Great-grandfather's rival's-' geez, sounds like some kinda convoluted movie plot parodying a well-known and well-loved science-fiction series involving twin siblings and their evil dad!"

Sasuke let out a shaky sigh, his heart pounding in his chest. "But is it true, though? Hinata is alive?"

"I guess it seems so," Naruto shrugged. "But if she ever came back, do you really think that her family would allow her to marry you? I mean, faking your death is considered treason, or so I recall."

"But what if she didn’t know?" Sasuke persisted, shaking his head. "The blast was specifically targeting her chambers. Had she known of it, she would have evacuated to a safe spot and we would’ve known before it happened. Those rumors can’t be baseless.”

Naruto shrugged. “I mean it’d be pretty hard to give any other explanation and have it make sense. So what now? I mean you can’t just marry Hanabi, she’s too young. Not to mention her dad kinda hates us now.”

"Do you take me for a common fool?" The prince snapped in frustration. He covered his face with his hands, leaning against the wall. "But if I don't end up marrying a Hyuuga, I have literally no one left. She was my last shot, since literally every other noble family either, A, has a daughter that's totally obsessed with me and the throne, B, has only sons, or C, has daughters that are too young to marry. Exhibit A, the Hyuuga family's main branch."

"Aw, c'mon, Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "There's gotta be someone out there. There's gotta be someone you haven't considered yet. Hell, would your father accept an arranged marriage between you and a commoner?"

"No, absolutely not," the prince was quick to refute. "He's obsessed with keeping our line 'clean', or so he likes to claim. If I came forward with just any common girl, he would rage at me for 'muddying the bloodline', or whatever. They at least have to be able to fight. No common family would _dare_ let their daughters become kunoichi if they wanted them married off."

Naruto watched as his shoulders heaved, anger radiating off of him. “Do you need some alone time?”

“Yes, I very much would,” the crown prince practically seethed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them. “Please leave before I say or do something that I’ll regret.”

The blond nodded, patting him on the shoulder before he left, leaving the letter on the table.

_This can’t be happening._

Sasuke couldn’t even look at it. He crumpled it into a tight ball and threw it at the trash can, ignoring that it bounced off of the rim as he collapsed onto his bed.

He slammed his face onto his pillow and screeched out of pure rage into it, his hands clenching into fists as he rose up and grabbed it, throwing it at the wall.

It exploded into a shower of white feathers and the pillowcase fell to the ground, and for a moment he felt guilt as he stared at the mess.

Tears pricked his eyes as he rose from his bed, grabbing the cloak hanging beside his bed and throwing it on. He grabbed the tome and put on his shoes, intent on escaping to the forest to blow off some steam.


End file.
